What The Goddess Left Behind
by GillstheWitch
Summary: Link, a boy from the quiet, isolated town of Hillwind has grown up alongside his best friend, Daegal. They are inseparable, and share a love like no other. But when Daegal goes missing along with a legendary Triforce shard, Link is given orders to put an end to his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First of all, huge apology for the very long wait, but thanks to those of you who stuck around! I've finally finished a massive chunk of it, and I hope you enjoy. c:

"Play the whistle," Daegal asked quietly. The soft pleading in his voice, the desperation for the shrill music caused a smile to crash upon Link's face.

He retrieved the short tin whistle from a pocket in his tunic. The edges of the holes were already worn from his fingertips, since he played it so often. They were perfectly spaced; made especially for his hands. Daegal had crafted it carefully and precisely under the instruction of his father, Nichol.

Link brought the frail instrument up to his lips, which parted slightly, and he felt Daegal sit up a little straighter and draw in his breath with excitement.

Except for the shrill but hollow music, the forest was quiet. Every so often, there would be a bird or some other animal scurrying about, creating a susurrus of crackling amongst the tall grasses. The wind would make the leaves on the trees sway and dance to Link's music.

Daegal closed his eyes and a smile broke across his tan face. His tawny red hair flitted about in the breeze, tickling his nose and cheeks, as he sat with his face pointed up towards the sky. Link eyed him carefully as to not disturb his peaceful state, and the music kept going. Some melodies were long, droning on for several seconds, and some were short, resembling the sound of a bird chirping. No matter what Link played, he could never get a note wrong. There was magic in his fingers, Daegal said to himself later, a magic that spread until it covered every inch of his body. He was sure of it.

Link ended his song on a low note and let the sound fade away slowly. Carefully, he tucked the whistle back into his pocket and waited for Daegal to return to earth.

Daegal's eyelids opened, revealing eyes that were brown, but as golden as the sun if you looked at them the right way. Somehow, Link was always able to find the correct angle. They shone as if sprinkled with gold dust. Link's own were a musty gray, and looked as if it were always about to rain inside them.

The forest was quiet again. Neither boy spoke, mostly because Daegal didn't enjoy it very much. What was the use in words when silence could be so much more meaningful?

Link shattered the silence first. "I do okay?"

"Yes," replied Daegal, his voice slightly monotone, but the vigorous nodding of his head showed his enthusiasm. His red hair was tossed from side to side, and his gold ear studs clinked.

"I'm glad," said Link, using few words as to not make Daegal feel uncomfortable.

Link wished Daegal would meet his gaze, but his eyes were cast downwards, like they always were. Daegal had a lot of quirks Link sometimes wished he could tweak; he was by no means perfect. Always looking away as if embarrassed, never speaking more than a few words at a time, and always having a sense of longing to be somewhere else. Daegal was never always "there," and there was a valid reason for that, but Link had gotten used to it by now. There were just some times when he ached to have a serious conversation with his closest friend without being the one doing all the talking. Daegal wouldn't start a conversation with someone willingly, it frightened him. Though this was all what made Daegal himself, and Link loved it always.

Daegal's downcast eyes were fixed upon a small colorful bug crawling across a thick blade of grass. His fiery red lion's mane fell onto his face, but he didn't brush it away. Sometimes when that happened, he would shake it, and the strands of matted hair would fan in all directions, giving him a crazed but majestic look. The beetle lifted its wings and buzzed away, and Daegal held it in his gaze until it disappeared into the summer air. Link reached over and plucked the blade of grass, folded it in two between his thumbs, which he pressed tightly together at the carpals, and blew into the grass, creating an obnoxious squealing buzz, like a noisemaker at a party. Quick, hysterical bouts of laughter came from his friend, who grabbed handfuls of grass from the forest floor. He tried to copy Link, but his hands were too large and clumsy to hold a single piece of grass between them. Link, whose own hands were delicate, reached over to adjust Daegal's grip on the blade. Daegal blew, sounding in a weak, shrill noise. He smiled anyway.

"You can whistle, too," remarked Link. Though he didn't show it, Link knew that Daegal was filled with a large happiness. It saddened him to interrupt it. "What do you say we head back?" he asked.

Daegal drooped his head, his gold eyes darkening with disappointment. "Athol will worry," he agreed, standing up. He held out a hand for Link to take, and he did, hoisting himself up. Link was taller than Daegal, thinner and more muscular. Though Daegal was smaller, he seemed to take up more space, but that was probably because of his hair. He didn't fasten his tunic very tightly, so the fabric was always billowing around him, rippling in the wind.

00000

Athol, with all her fourteen years, stood perhaps prouder than either of the two boys who were retreating from the woods. She had the same wildly colored hair as her brother, though it was brushed and tamed and twisted into two fiery braids.

She stood by the fencepost that marked the entrance to the forest (it was neither a warning nor a welcome, just an appreciated reminder that the woods was very much unlike their village of Hillwind), her hands were on her hips and her sharp chin protruded as she searched with keen eyes for Link and her brother.

At last, she spotted two figures, one walking with sure strides and the other bounding towards her like an animal. He nearly tripped over various objects; roots, weeds, rocks, his own feet.

"Daegal!" she called, before he got too close. Daegal skidded to a stop in front of her, and giggled at his clumsy landing. Link followed close behind him.

"Where were you?" Athol asked patronizingly, but with a tone of worry to her voice.

"Woods!" Daegal answered simply, basking on the ground at his sister's feet.

"I know, but you can't disappear like that. Father's been looking everywhere for you."

Daegal refused to meet her glance, though he sat up a little bit more, and his face drooped in shame.

"What do you say?" pressed Athol.

"Sorry," whispered Daegal.

"Actually," announced Link, stepping in and placing a reassuring hand on Daegal's broad shoulder. "I took him to the woods. I thought he'd like the quiet."

Athol's head snapped in Link's direction, but her face was softer now. "Daegal's a handful. You shouldn't take the blame, it's all right. I can get him home quickly."

"I can probably get him home quicker," Link retorted.

"It's okay, Link," said Athol, frantically trying to repress Link's annoyance. "As far as anyone knows, you had nothing to do with it."

"I'm not a handful," said Daegal suddenly, beginning to register their conversation.

The two standing children ignored him. "You don't have to blame anyone, definitely not Daegal," Link was saying. He tried desperately to overshadow Athol's prideful stance, but it wasn't really working. She stared him down, trying to look kind and just seeming overall revering to Link's prominently brave facial features and rainy eyes. He needed to shake her away.

"Stand up," he said to Daegal, without too much force in his tone. His friend pulled himself up and shielded his face from Athol's gaze.

"I'm not a handful," he whispered to Link.

"You're not," Link replied.

The heart of Hillwind stood sleepily down a long winding path that was shrouded mostly by trees. The boys left Athol standing by the fencepost, with her arms crossed resentfully to her chest. Overhead, the dusky sky was being set ablaze with a fiery sunset. The last of the songbirds retreated to their nests, whistling as they went. Daegal whistled back at them.

Hillwind was starting to smell like autumn. The cairn-like houses would soon begin to glow like stone lanterns, with warmth and light filtering into the chilly air. Link pressed his own shoulder closer to Daegal's after shivering at the thought of the cold months ahead.

A few slow strides later, Link could hear Athol rush after them. He gently urged Daegal to walk faster, but she caught up with them quickly.

"It's cold," she huffed, rubbing her upper arms with her thin fingers.

"Not very," replied Link. He pressed on, not looking back at her.

"Well, it'll snow soon," Athol continued. "It'll get colder."

The trees were thinning out, giving way to a hilltop view of their cozy town. Lights were already starting to shine in the windows.

"Almost there," Link said to Daegal. His friend rushed ahead of them, eager to return home, leaving Link and Athol to walk awkwardly side-by-side.

"Of course, I'm not mad at him," Athol promised softly. "And I trust you to look after him. I just hate seeing him stray. Even the safest of places can be dangerous to him."

"I know," replied Link. "I was keeping an eye on him."

"I know."

The sandy pathway soon gave way to the soft grass of Hillwind, tickling their bare feet. The smell of ovens filled with food welcomed them. Link and Athol walked in synchrony to the crickets that sang and peeped in the grass, finally catching up to Daegal.

The buildings in Hillwind-houses, stores and libraries-were all strung together in a rocky circle, resembling a sort of Stonehenge. The doorways all faced to the center of the circle. The first thing anyone saw when they stepped out of their house in the morning was the smiling face of a neighbor or a laughing child.

The sky was turning a dusty pink as Link and Daegal were reunited.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Link said softly, tugging on a wisp of Daegal's hair. He hugged Link in reply; it was more assertive than tender, but nice all the same. Athol scoffed as she led Daegal away to their waiting father.

Link watched them leave, trying to shoot a resentful look at Athol and a kind one at Daegal at the same time.

His own residence, which he shared with the quiet, unattentive Jørn, was located on the opposite end of the village. It was the smallest house, built originally for only one person. There were no lights on, which could've meant Jørn was sleeping or collecting something to eat, and Link desperately hoped it was the latter. He was starving.

00000

As Link waited for the food to be brought home, he set the table, two small spots. Two chipped plates crafted from fine china from one of the Eldin Provinces, probably Kakariko. Two wooden cups filled with the second-purest water in all of Hyrule. Four utensils, made from the glassy rocks in the Goron mines, though they were less than the perfect ones that were sold to the royal families of Castle Town.

The house was dimly lit, since the lanterns in Jørn's study corner had all been extinguished. Papers, dried pens, whittling tools, and other odd-shaped bibelots were stashed on top of his desk and spilling onto the seat of his chair. The only lights came from the hanging lamp above the dining table and the warm glow of the porch light that seeped in from the front window. The space was small and narrow, with beds on the second floor, which could be reached by a thin staircase that wound its way up the wall.

Link crossed the room to light a fire in the tiny hearth, hoping that Jørn would be home soon. There were a great many things that could be keeping him, the most probable of which would be falling into the lake. He wondered if perhaps he should go out and look for him, and was going to, when he heard a loud banging on the door. Link's spirits lifted, but then realized that Jørn wouldn't have knocked.

He advanced curiously to the door and opened it, not knowing what to expect.

Athol stood there, arms crossed, looking incredibly mad at him.

"I'm not mad!" she exclaimed when Link tried to flee from the doorway and seek refuge in a further part of the room. "I just wanted to stop by."

"Why?" Link asked suspiciously. He narrowed his eyes and picked up a whittling tool that he had accidentally knocked off a table in his attempted escape. He set it back on the table with force and didn't look back to see Athol or welcome her inside. She stepped into the room anyway.

"You seem to have a lot of time on your hands."

"I work," replied Link. "You know that. I can't take you on a date."

Athol flushed. "That is _not _what I-"

"Yeah, come on, Athol, it is."

"And what's so wrong with that?"

Link turned on his heels, grasped her upper arms, and led her backwards towards the door, back into the cool night air from whence she came. "I don't like you."

"Well, I don't see how you could know that; you barely talk to me." She dug her feet into the floor.

"You just won't take no for an answer, will you?"

Athol tried to squirm from his grip. Rage filled her eyes.

Only it wasn't rage, Link saw when he looked closely. It was admiration, well-masked. When he noticed the brimming tears, he loosened his dominant grip on her arms in spite of himself, in a need to suppress them. Link wanted to apologize, but the silence was so fragile it would shatter if he spoke.

He didn't know what to do; give her a hug, or a stroke of the hair, or a very half-hearted kiss on the forehead, just so she would get the hell out of his house.

When the first tear fell, her eyes were still locked with his, gold on silver. Link lifted a gentle finger and swept it away, the salty liquid mixing with the dust on his finger. More tears came after, and Link kissed them before they could reach Athol's chin, all the while abusing himself for doing it. The girl underneath his lips was growing more tortured by the second.

"Forget it," she cried, throwing his hands off of her. "Leave me alone."

She turned abruptly, almost bumping into the door that was opening with Jørn behind it, and ran out into the night.

For good measure, Link threw his weight against the door once a confused Jørn found his way inside.

The guilty pounding of his heart compelled him to go after her and apologize, but she would probably injure him this time, and chasing a fuming girl around Hillwind was the last thing he wanted to do when his housemate had just brought to the table a fresh Tetran trout.

"Get used to it," was Jørn's only sad response.

"And where were you?" Link asked exasperatedly. He jumped to his feet and set out a pan for the trout, wanting to speed up the cooking of dinner so he could eat and go to sleep.

"Visiting Miri, just for a bit."

"So you do admit she's your daughter?" Link asked with a cruel grin.

"I can't admit what I don't know," Jørn replied, looking rather mortified. He focused on the trimming of the fish, peeling the skin and slicing the bone away.

"Come on, Jørn. It's not like anyone else would bed Liliah."

Jørn peered up from his work to find Link leaning on the table, arms crossed.

"What do you mean?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, she hasn't exactly got much going for her-"

"Then you obviously haven't looked at her the right way," Jørn retorted, then realized what he had said might've been mistaken for a confession. "I've met lots of exotic girls. Why would I bed Liliah?"

"Ever meet any exotic guys?"

Jørn scoffed and returned to the dinner preparations. He gathered up the pieces of skin, bone, and extras and placed them in a bucket to become compost. "Get me the butter," he said to Link.

"If you're not Miri's father, why do you visit her all the time?" he asked, handing the glass butter dish (made in Kakariko) over to Jørn. He basted the fish with it and put the whole thing into the pan that Link had retrieved, then reached up to the ceiling where laden bouquets of herbs hung. He grabbed a small handful of rosemary, crushed it in his palms, and sprinkled it over the trout.

"Put it in for me," he instructed.

"Why do you do it?" Link asked, taking the pan but not budging.

Since Link had turned sixteen, Jørn no longer felt like he was the adult in the house. Six years wasn't so large of an age difference, making Link seem a lot older and wiser than he really was.

"She's dark, like you. She looks like she came directly from Alfos."

Jørn tried to ignore his tar-colored hair and empty brown eyes. "Liliah's family is Sarian," he said.

"And they're blond," added Link with an excited smile. "I think you're the culprit. Only an Alf could have done this." He slid the pan onto the stove above the fire he had previously made.

Within minutes, the entire house was filled with a warm sizzling and a fragrant buttery smell. As the fish fried on the pan, Link sat down across from Jørn.

"So, tell me about those exotic girls," he prompted.

Jørn smiled knowingly and shook his head. "Not tonight," he laughed. "But I can tell you about the Gorons."

"What else is there to know about them besides the fact that they're voracious piles of rock?"

"Not much," admitted Jørn. "They are voracious and they are literally piles of rock. But that's really all anyone else bothers to learn about them. They take on a human-sort-of-shape, with rocky shells on their back and volcanic pipes on the top of their head. When they get particularly angry, steam billows out of the pipes and they look like they're about to erupt. They have ancient carvings all over their coarse skin, and their eyes in contrast are like gemstones."

"They can turn into boulders, can't they?" Link asked curiously, suddenly getting up from his seat to remove the crackling fish from the stove.

"Not exactly," said Jørn as Link placed the pan on the table. "They compact themselves up into a ball of stone, then tumble down the Eldin Volcano making a ferocious noise. It's how they get rid of enemies, they just trample them."

Link served Jørn some trout from their own Tetran Lake, coated generously with crispy herbs and melted butter. "Have you had any run-ins with them before?"

"Are you kidding? I've wrestled with one."

Link incredulously eyed Jørn's thin arms and uneven stature.

"I was wearing magic armor," he elaborated. "To make it more of a contest."

"So I'm assuming you won?" Link asked expectantly.

Jørn smiled softly. "You should see the Gorons someday," he said. "You could probably take them on your own, you wouldn't need magic armor."

"But did you win?"

"I got away with my life, anyway," Jørn replied. "And that fork you're eating with. And. . ." He left his chair and went to rummage for something in his desk drawer. Link heard bits of mumblings; ". . .knew I left it in here somewhere. . ." When Jørn returned, he held a glimmering object in his hand. He placed it on the table between them. "I got this."

Link picked up the object to observe it. It was irregularly shaped, with extremely sharp edges, and black as the night, vitreous as a still lake.

"Is this from the volcano?" he asked.

Jørn nodded. "Eldin obsidian. They used to use it for money, before the royalties at Hyrule enforced the use of rupees. Now it's essentially useless. It's just a rock."

Link set it back on the table. "You should give it to Liliah," he said dryly.

"Why would she want a rock?"

"It's pretty. And in some cultures, giving someone a rock is considered a marriage proposal," Link jested. He picked up his empty plate, gathered Jørn's, and set it on the counter, saving the washing for the next day.

"Go to sleep," Jørn chided.

"See you in the morning," said Link, his cruel smile returning.

00000

When he woke, the lazy sun was washing the walls of the bedroom. The light stung his sleepy eyes. He blinked, yawned, and ran a hand through his disheveled sandy hair, shaking out the tangles. Jørn's bed was empty, but the sheets were tousled.

Link dragged himself from the bedclothes and got dressed. He reluctantly pulled on a warmer tunic, instead of the one he was used to wearing in hot weather. The air was growing chilly in the morning, promising a long, cold winter that Link was not looking forward to. Daylight was vanishing quickly, as was time spent with Daegal in the woods on summer evenings.

Once dressed, Link headed downstairs.

"Jørn?" he called softly, ducking his head under the stairs to see if he was sitting at his desk. It was vacant, and no other answer came. "Jørn, I hope you washed your own dish-"

Link glanced over at the counter. The dishes had been done. He smiled a bit with satisfaction, then went back to his search.

"Where the hell are you?" Link mumbled to himself. He examined the dining table, and found that the Eldin obsidian was no longer there.

He felt a sensation of success.

The cold air Link felt when he opened the door almost discouraged him from venturing out, but he pressed on. The gentle wind smelled like crisp firewood and soil. The remnants of the town's breakfast filtered through everyone's windows, filling Link's nose with scents of fruit and bread. He basked in the smells and sunlight as he began the pleasant walk to Daegal's house.

Though the niceness of the morning was somewhat dampened by the approaching event of Link's apology to Athol. It nagged at his chest and made his hand burn where he had touched her face, creating a mix of anger and nausea in the pit of his stomach.

He heard happy shouts of the children, trying to hold onto the last bits of warmth and summer before it diminished completely. Saundra, the mayor's small daughter, rushed past him, almost knocking him over. Soon after, Link saw that she was being chased; the twins, Calum and Carson, two boys with shocks of blond hair, were gaining on her.

"Sorry!" Carson called as he skidded past at his brother's heels. He turned for a second, facing Link. "Jørn's at our house!"

Link smiled at Liliah's brother. "What's he doing there?" he asked, but Carson was already speeding away. A shriek came from Saundra, filled with terror and delight.

He wandered around the town, passing by each stone building. They all looked alike, except for size. Some were larger in order to accommodate large families. Daegal's was moderately sized, fitting himself, Athol, and their father.

Link knocked on the wooden door and waited a reply. It was always unpredictable who would answer the door, though it wasn't typically Daegal, who let anxiety get the best of him. Link had only two choices, and he wished with every bit of energy that it would be Nichol instead of Athol.

The girl with bushy red braids answered. She was about to greet him, when she narrowed her eyes and realized she was still angry.

"What?" she interrogated with no trace of friendliness.

"Is Daegal here?" Link asked, deflecting her pointedness.

"He's asleep."

"I'm not!" called an enthusiastic voice from inside.

Link raised his eyebrows at Athol. "Well, he _appears _to be very much awake."

Daegal's head appeared above Athol's shoulder, though he didn't meet Link's eyes. "I want to go," he said to Athol, almost as if asking permission.

She was defeated, but she didn't back down. "You're going into the woods again?"

"Probably," replied Link, taking Daegal's hand and leading him past Athol, who was partially blocking the doorway. "If that's all right with you."

Athol scowled at the two of them. "Have fun," she said sourly.

She shut the door, and Link and Daegal were left alone. Link realized that Daegal's easeful hand was still enclosed in his, but his friend didn't seem to notice or mind. He pulled Link along, keeping his gaze ahead and not looking back at him.

They ran across Hillwind's lush fields as Daegal sped up. The grass at their feet was still soft and green. A late summer wind blew over their faces, tossing their hair around. Daegal's red tresses danced.

At the tree-tunneled pathway, they slowed down and began to walk at a normal pace. Link's hand was growing sweaty, but Daegal didn't let go. He held fast like a child afraid of getting lost.

The leaves on the trees cast cool shadows upon their clothes, shading them from the bright morning sun.

"I like it," murmured Daegal. "When you take me."

Link's surprise caused him to pivot his head in Daegal's direction. It was not unheard of, but rare, when Daegal would start a conversation all on his own.

"We can go every day," Link offered, trying to preserve the exchange. "It'll get cold, but we can still go. You can wear a blanket and I'll bring tea and we can be warm."

Daegal's wide mouth twitched, first at the corners, then evolved into an expansive smile.

The dirt road they were walking on led them to the fencepost at the edge of Faron Woods at the top of the hill overlooking Hillwind. The houses now looked like small clusters of rock, set in a decorative circle.

"Let's. . .not bring Athol," Daegal proposed as they started into the cool shade of the woods.

"We'll leave her at home," said Link.

The boys returned to their usual spot, on top of a moss-covered boulder in the middle of a quiet clearing. The rock sat underneath warm rays of sun that stretched through the tops of the trees, welcoming them.

"She's mad at me," Daegal said when he reached the boulder. "She hates me."

"She loves you," answered Link, sitting down beside him. "That's just it. She only seems mad because she's worried, but she could never hate you. Nobody could."

Daegal's golden, downcast eyes darkened to a murky bronze as he lowered his head. "Sometimes," he began, but shook his head as if he couldn't find the right words. "I just. . .sometimes. . ."

Link wasn't sure how to comfort Daegal without frightening him. He performed his uniform act of lightly tugging on a piece of Daegal's vibrant hair. His friend looked up at him; he looked in his eyes. The action was so rare and fleeting that it caused Link to catch his breath in his throat. The gold was back.

Just sometimes. . .I hate me."

In a slightly awkward but curious movement, Daegal's lips hovered to Link's jawline, and stayed there for a few seconds. Link felt a rush of unexpected happiness but confusion at what was happening. He soon found his hand ruffling Daegal's hair with shaking fingers. When Daegal pulled away, he maintained eye contact with Link.

Marvelling at his bravery, Link cupped the sides of Daegal's face and redirected the kiss, this time full on the mouth. He didn't pull away or make any sort of confused protest. The two of them let the sounds of the forest disappear. The colors around them became blurry but magnified. A hot pool of what felt like magma intruded Link's lower belly, which reduced his breathing to short bursts.

Each boy became lightheaded within minutes. Link's mind was in a whirl, but he believed nothing could make it more intense and happy. A smile was frozen on Daegal's face, not a full grin, but a satisfied curve, like he was applauding his own courage.

"Again," he said, without any indication that it was a question.

00000

They left the rock when the wind started to blow. Gray clouds cushioned the sun, so the clearing in which they sat was cast in a dark chill.

"We'll come back again tomorrow," promised Link, still feeling like he was floating.

Daegal nodded, not furiously this time. He gave a content bob of his head. They were holding hands.

"I like you," said Daegal, not differently than he usually said it. But to Link, it felt different. He felt like he had everything in the world.

He was about to respond with "I like you, too" when Daegal turned on his heels and bounded deeper into the forest, chasing an orange butterfly that had brushed past his nose. Link heard gasps and shouts of laughter, even after Daegal had disappeared from sight. He jogged to follow.

"Daegal?" he called, trying to locate the sounds of his friend's crackling footsteps. He raced around for several seconds, squinting his eyes, looking for movement.

Daegal was standing up on a pointed rock, smaller than their boulder, jutting up from the ground. His back was to Link.

"Did you catch it, bud?" Link asked.

Daegal didn't answer. He was staring intently at something in the distance, something that Link couldn't see.

"What is it?"

Link watched Daegal point slowly and wordlessly. Then he jumped from his perch on the rock and headed directly forward, as if in a trance. He crouched down on the ground a few feet away, brushed aside piles of dead leaves, and for the first time, Link could see a golden glint catch the light.

"What have you got, Daegal?" He ran to his side, kneeling down next to him.

Daegal was digging frantically, pawing at the ground, trying to reveal what was underneath. Link reached out to help, but Daegal swatted it away.

After many seconds, a shimmering triangular crest became visible, partially embedded in the soil of the forest floor. It glowed warmly, making Link's breath drop away. He glanced at Daegal. He was staring at it, wide-eyed, with little expression.

Daegal allowed Link to unearth the golden plate for him, but reached his out his hands for it once it was out of the ground.

"Let's bring it back," Link suggested. "It's probably worth a lot of money. We can share it with the rest of the town—"

Daegal grunted in response. He hugged the treasure to his chest and shook his head.

"We can't keep this a secret. It must be really important." Link knew he was making more conversation than Daegal was comfortable with, but he hated the trance-like state that Daegal was in. "Domhn might know what it is, or maybe your father."

"I'll keep it," came Daegal's reply.

"Okay," said Link, surrendering. "We won't tell anyone about it. But let's keep it safe in my house, so nothing happens to it. I promise, I'll keep it a secret." Link reached for the triangular crest with caution, unsure if Daegal would pull away or not.

He seemed to heavily consider Link's words. After seconds of hesitation, Daegal handed over the crest, not wanting to let go.

Link wrapped it in the folds of his tunic so that it wasn't visible anymore. He stood up, beckoning Daegal to follow, and the two of them retreated back to Hillwind.

00000

The mayor was standing in Link's house. A bespectacled man with light hair and cool eyes, Domhn paced back and forth in front of the dining table with his thumb and forefinger on his chin.

Jørn shifted uncomfortably in his chair, staring skeptically at the golden crest that Link had placed on the table for them to inspect. His face was cast in a dull glow from the overhead lamp. The sky outside was black.

Domhn stopped in his tracks.

"Are you okay?" Link asked for the third time that evening.

"I'll be fine," the mayor replied. "I'm just trying to process. . .and register what's going on." He adjusted his glasses. "I don't know what to make of this, this wonderful find. This is an intellectual paradox, a historical miracle."

"And what exactly is it?" Jørn asked.

"Well, I don't want to jump to any assumptions," said Domhn. "But what you've found is almost unmistakable, unless it's a replica, in which case, this isn't as exciting as I thought."

"A replica of _what?" _Link exclaimed impatiently, jumping from his chair.

Domhn smiled excitedly. "I think you've found a Triforce shard, my boy."

Link shrugged. "You'll have to elaborate."

"You don't know what it is?" Domhn looked to Jørn, who shook his head.

"Me neither."

"Both of you are a little young to have been told of the legend, but the tales are quite famous. Don't you know the history of your own home?"

"Sure," replied Link. "Hylians used to live on the Island of Dinn until the new castle was built. They migrated to Hyrule where most people settled in the provinces, but some of them fled to the forest because they didn't want to be ruled. They started an independent civilization. And that's us."

Domhn shook his head. "But that was only a few hundred years ago. I'm talking about the folklore, how Hyrule itself came to be." When he got no response, Domhn groaned and took Link's seat. "Our world was created by three goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore. They left behind the Triforce. The Triforce is made up of three golden triangles." He gestured to the one on the table. "According to folklore, when the three of them are together, it can grant wishes, wishes of both good and evil. The three pieces are named for Courage, Wisdom, and Power. The goddess Din possesses power, Nayru possesses wisdom, and Farore possesses courage. Each of these shards were left at their respective crests, dedicated to the goddess. For example, the Triforce of Power, ruled by the Goddess Din, should be located in the Eldin Province. And the Triforce of Courage, which is most probably this one here, was left in our Faron Woods, and the temple of Farore."

"You really believe that?" Link asked.

"Well, of course there's the part about the Demon King and the ancient battle between him and the Goddess Hylia, and the part where the survivors of that battle were sent to a land in the sky, but fewer people buy into that. What's important is that you found the correct Triforce shard at its correct location. You did find it at Farore's temple, yes?"

"I found it in the ground," replied Link. "Actually, Daegal found it. It was buried in the dirt."

Domhn didn't answer. He ran a hand through his hair and removed his glasses.

"What, is that an issue?"

"Uh," answered Domhn, fiddling with his glasses. "It only indicates that someone tried to use the Triforce to make a wish, and they were unsuccessful."

"So there are rules?" asked Link.

"Yes," said Domhn. "In order to make a wish, the person who possesses all of the shards must have a balance of courage, wisdom, and power, otherwise they are deemed unworthy and the the three pieces break apart."

"Someone tried to use the Triforce for evil, so now they're all in the wrong spot? Why do we care about that? It'll take them forever to track them all down again, since they could be anywhere. And this could've happened ages ago," said Link, leaning on the counter.

"True," answered Domhn. "All we need to do is keep this one safe, and they won't be able to do it again."

"Do we have to keep it in my house?" asked Jørn, once again joining the conversation.

"I want to keep it from Daegal," said Link. "He acted really strangely around it, like he was being hypnotized. He didn't want me to take it from him. I'll hide it, and hopefully he'll forget about it."

He straightened himself up and took the shard from the table. "I wonder which one this is."

"I don't think there's any way to find out," said Domhn.

Link opened the drawer to Jørn's desk, finding it stuffed full with papers. He laid the shard underneath and closed the drawer again, turning back to the table. "We'll never speak of it again," he proposed.

Jørn and Domhn simultaneously nodded.

"This really is magnificent," Domhn exclaimed. "In Castle Town, when I was growing up, I would always read stories about the Legend of Hyrule. The folklore is so fascinating." He seemed lost in thought. "I haven't been back to Castle Town in a long time."

"I can't imagine why you'd want to," spat Jørn. "I like it here, as far away from Hyrule Castle as you can get."

"But you traveled," inquired Link. "Haven't you ever been there?"

"I wouldn't set a foot inside the gates."

Domhn pretended to cough. "I do admit that Hyrule Castle has not been the most. . .competent in preventing the Bulblin attacks, at least not back when you were a boy, Jørn. But really, the experience of being inside the castle gates is an extremely memorable one."

"You mean like the memories of my friends and family locked in Hyrule's dungeons simply for existing?"

"Things have changed in ten years," Domhn tried to say.

"If they've changed, then why is Kakariko still the richest province, and Alfos still the poorest? Why is the Lionian Barrier still standing?" Jørn asked venomously.

"The Lionian Barrier was crafted to keep the royal family safe from the Bulblins."

"And what about keeping the rest of the kingdom safe?"

Domhn put his glasses back on. "As I said, I haven't been back in Castle Town since I was around seventeen." He stood up and placed a firm hand on Link's shoulder. "The Triforce is our secret. Keep it safe, and be careful."

He opened the door and stepped out into the night.

00000

When Link went upstairs to bed, he had left Jørn at the dining table, lost in his own thoughts.

"Don't stay up all night," he said on his way up.

Jørn didn't answer.

Link woke at dawn, when the sky was still washed with the shadows of night, but giving way to a glow on the eastern horizon. He was freezing, he noticed, and his eyes flew open when he saw Athol's enraged face standing above him.

"Where's my brother?" she demanded, grabbing the front of his tunic and pulling him forward.

Link shoved her hands away. "Athol, you can't just—"

"Where is he? Everybody's looking for him. The whole town is up. He's gone."

"What?" Link mumbled after he registered her words. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed to peer out the window. All he could see at first were lanterns in the dim light, and he heard his neighbors shouting Daegal's name over and over.

Link pushed Athol aside and rushed downstairs, where Jørn was asleep at the table. He could hear Athol following him.

"You've got to know where he is," she shouted to his back.

"I dropped him off at your house, _yesterday," _he replied, on his way out the door. "I have no idea where he is. When did you notice he was missing?"

"He trashed the house. I heard crashing and then the door slammed, so I went to his room to check on him and he wasn't there, so I woke my father up."

The sun was beginning to rise by the time they reached the town square, which was really just a stone fire pit that had been set ablaze. The townspeople who weren't bearing lanterns had gathered around in confusion, whispering to one another, afraid to ask their questions out loud.

"Where's Domhn?" asked Link.

"He's searching at the lake. My father's gone further up to look near the bay. Nessah and Rikh just went to comb the fields with Liliah. Miri and the kids are with Moira," said Athol.

Link nodded and abandoned her, making his way around the fire to find Moira, Domhn's wife. She was cradling Miri. Saundra, Calum and Carson were all wrapping blankets around their shoulders, huddling close to the fire.

"When Domhn gets back, tell him I need to talk to him," he said.

"He's gone up Tetran Lake," Moira replied. "He took a canoe."

"Daegal can't swim. He doesn't go anywhere near water." Link turned around and raced back to his house. Jørn was still asleep in his chair. Link shook him awake.

"Jørn, we need your help," he panted, jostling Jørn's shoulder.

"What's going on?"

"Daegal is missing. Get up, we have to look for him."

Jørn woke slowly. "Where's Liliah?"

"She's in the fields," replied Link. "They need help."

Link waited until Jørn had left. With a sick feeling in his stomach, he opened the drawer to the desk. He rummaged through all of the papers, his heart beating in his throat. He couldn't find it.

Link swore and kicked the desk. He had _stolen _it. Daegal was running, and when he didn't want to be found, nobody ever discovered him until he was ready.

00000

"_Where's my son?_" Nichol roared to nobody in particular. He only received worried stares from the townspeople in return.

There was a primrose glow in the sky, casting waves of early morning colors onto the scared faces of the Hillwind folk. The fires were still burning, and they had gathered around in the town square, having returned unsuccessfully from each of their searches.

"We found nothing in the fields," reported Rikh, Liliah's father. His wife Nessah looked as though she was going to faint. The frail woman had suffered from health problems since she was a teenager; there was a lot of pollution in the province of Sari, encouraging the family's move to Hillwind where there was clean water. She had a pale, thin face and matching hair. Her eyes were hollow but light.

"They weren't disturbed," she added. "He didn't go near the fields."

Liliah was holding her daughter now, trying to comfort her mother simultaneously. "No sign near the shoreline?" she asked Nichol and Domhn.

Domhn shook his head. "I went up the Tetran side of Faron Woods, and Nichol went up the Bay of Farore. We stayed close to the shore. Daegal doesn't swim, so it would've been pointless to go too far out."

"And everyone searched their homes?" Nichol demanded. "He could be hiding somewhere. He has to be here somewhere. We can't just stop looking."

Link stayed silent. He waited for Nichol to calm himself down.

Domhn stepped forward. "A town meeting," he declared. "In my home."

Nichol nodded. "Athol, bring the children to the house. Liliah can go with you. Everyone else, to the mayor's house."

Athol, who had been crying for the better part of the hour, took Saundra's hand and beckoned for the twin boys to follow. Liliah trailed closely behind her, cradling a sleeping Miri.

Domhn's house was the second-largest in Hillwind, though it only accommodated three people. It was the certain kind of privilege only a mayor received. In truth, Domhn was not Hillwind's first choice for mayor. Nichol had been the desired candidate. He had been appointed after his wife's death, when Athol was only a baby. He declined, having to raise two young children, one of which had a mental disability.

Moira found her way through the crowd to the expansive and well-stocked kitchen. She reached up to open a cabinet and pulled out three matching ceramic cups, white with blue trim, and three more that were mismatched. She placed the six cups on the counter, then put a heavy kettle on the stove. In a burlap pouch, she extracted handfuls of sweet Kakari herbs, the ones that had a citrus tang and a cinnamon spice.

Domhn encouraged the remaining people to sit down at the wide circular table. There were enough chairs, since most town meetings were held in his house during the winter months. Nichol remained standing, but the rest of them took a seat: Nessah and Rikh next to each other, and Link and Jørn on the opposite side.

"First of all, everyone needs to calm down," said Domhn.

"Daegal can't be on his own, you know how he is," Nichol snapped back. "He wouldn't last a day." He turned to Link. "You know him better than anyone, lad. Did he have any reason to run off? Or might someone have taken him?"

"Nobody would've taken him," replied Rikh. "Nobody's come through the Faron Woods since Liliah returned from her visit to Sari two years ago. No one has a reason to come to Hillwind. The woods are too dangerous to outsiders. It's what keeps Hyrule Castle off our backs."

Domhn flinched slightly.

"I haven't spoken to Daegal since yesterday," answered Link truthfully. "I dropped him off at home and he seemed fine." The last part was less truthful, but he didn't know how much of the story he wanted to reveal. He looked to Domhn for approval.

The mayor seemed to consider something. "We need to make a plan. Tell them what you found, Link."

Everyone turned to Link except for Jørn, who had heard the story and didn't want to hear it again. There was a tense silence, which was interrupted by the squealing of a kettle. Moira jumped to take it off the stove, and poured an ample amount of boiling water into each of the six ceramic cups. A sprinkling of ground herbs was mixed in, along with Ilian honey to sweeten the flavorful tea. Moira placed cups in front of everyone, handing Domhn and Nichol theirs. The dark-haired, green-eyed beauty then sat down to hear what Link had to say.

To delay, Link took a sip of his tea. The spicy taste of cinnamon and orange exploded on his tongue, warming his insides.

"We were in the woods yesterday, like we normally are," began Link, and immediately he felt his audience shift uncomfortably. He didn't tell them about the kiss.

"He was fine at first. He ended up running off, and I caught up with him, and I saw that he had found something. It was buried in the ground, so I helped him dig it out. It was a golden crest."

The assembly gasped. Jørn stared into his tea. Domhn jumped in to help Link.

"Now, as you all know, the Triforce is widely received as a legend," he said. "But we need to factor in every possibility."

"What's the Triforce got to do with anything?" Rikh asked.

Domhn prompted Link to continue.

"We dug up the crest and Daegal seemed obsessed with it. It put him in some sort of trance. I had to persuade him to give it to me because I didn't think it was good for him. So I brought him home and I hid the crest in my house. I don't know if it's the real Triforce or which shard it is, but I thought it was worth mentioning. This morning when everyone was searching, I checked for the crest. It was gone. I think Daegal took it, but I don't know where he would've run off to."

"These Triforce shards can be very dangerous if placed in the wrong hands," said Domhn. "You all know the story."

"That's all it is," replied Rikh. "A story. A legend."

"I was told that story when I was young," added Nessah. "The folklore has died out a little since then. But I remember how it went. If you find a shard at its correct temple, all you have to do is collect the others, and you'll be granted your wish." She looked dreamy, as if trying to recall what she might've wished for. "But you found it buried in the dirt. The other two pieces could be anywhere."

"Which is exactly what makes it dangerous," interrupted Domhn. "Daegal could have any of the Triforce shards. The other two are unaccounted for. For the sake of Hyrule, we need to locate him. Combining the shards may bear serious consequences. That's why the Goddesses kept them separate."

"Your talk of the Goddesses, though poetic, is distracting us from the real problem," Jørn suddenly interjected. "Nobody knows if the stories are true or not. In my opinion, they're fictional, and childish. What matters is that Daegal is missing. We're not trying to save the world, we're trying to get him back." Jørn looked up from his crimson tea to shoot a venomous glance at Domhn.

The mayor stuttered slightly. "I am only trying to inform everyone of the enormity of the situation—"

"_Lads," _growled Nichol, slamming his cup on the kitchen counter. The piping hot contents splashed his skillful, callused hand. He didn't wince. "Jørn is right, but there's no use arguing about it. We need to start organizing a plan. I want my son back, and I want him back alive."

Domhn nodded, shamefully admitting defeat. "We'll send groups of two at a time, Liliah included, if that's all right with you, Rikh."

Rikh nodded. Nessah looked more hesitant, but agreed with him.

"Each of them will scout different sections of the Faron Woods. Look for any sign of Daegal, any sign at all, and report it back here," Domhn proposed. "He couldn't have gone far, so if we start out as soon as possible, we'll have a better chance of locating him."

"What are we looking for?" asked Nessah, holding her steaming tea in from of her face with two hands as if she would otherwise drop it.

"Perhaps something he's dropped, signs of a struggle, anything that seems out of the ordinary."

"Daegal knows," said Link. "He knows he's not supposed to run off. He's been told over and over. He wouldn't do this unless he had a reason."

"And what reason could he have?" Nichol exclaimed, teeming with fury. "He is only a boy, and he doesn't work like the rest of us. His mind is different, he still acts like a child. Moira, if your Saundra was lost, what would be your first thought? Nessah, if Calum or Carson wandered off, why would they have done it?" The large man, who often resembled a craggy mountain, was on the verge of eruption.

Moira shook her head, dark curls falling across her shoulders. "Saundra has always stayed close by," she replied. "She's not an adventurous girl. Even Calum and Carson know better."

"So does Daegal," Link reminded them. "I don't think he did this of his own accord. Something is persuading him, something he doesn't understand. And I think it has something to do with the Triforce." He waited for the assembly to burst into argument again.

They didn't. It was so quiet that the floating steam from the teacups seemed to be making noise.

"I'll take the first search," he volunteered. "Nobody needs to come with me, I'm going alone."

"Nonsense," argued Domhn. "You may think you know the woods, but there are perils. Nobody should go alone."

"Daegal's out there by himself, and he's not coming back until one of us goes to get him. He's shy, and if we chase him, he'll most likely run further. I have to do it on my own. I know what he's like."

"And what will you do with the Triforce shard, should he still have it?"

"We'll figure that out later," said Link. "I'll be out there for as long as it takes to find him, so if I don't come back right away, don't bother sending anyone else."

"What if something happens to you?" asked Jørn. "How are we supposed to know if you're alive or dead?"

Link ignored his friend's concerns. He didn't have an answer for that.

"I say we let him go," Rikh said.

"He's a child," protested Moira in her fruity, songlike voice.

"Daegal needs someone to go after him," added Nessah, more quietly than the rest.

"And Link is the best man to do it," said Nichol.

"And what about his life?" Jørn shouted. It was unlike him. Everyone in the room jumped, startled at his volume.

"Link is able to take care of himself," Nichol growled back. "Daegal isn't! You are not in charge here, boy, you don't call the shots."

Jørn stood up defensively. "Don't you dare call me a boy, Nichol. I grew up a long time ago. I grew up among men who are all dead now because they were so unfortunate to have ended up in Alfos. I was lucky and I got away but I had to take on much more than other boys."

"You are a man like the rest of us," offered Domhn.

"You were raised an aristocrat," spat Jørn. "An aristocrat in the elite Castle Town. You wanted for nothing."

"I wanted to expand my knowledge of the kingdom," the mayor replied. "I was different from the rest of the high class. I wanted to know the truth about how Hyrule functions. I'm not as blind as some others."

"Yet you still take the side of King Daphnes. You agree with his decision to ignore the Bulblin attacks on the provinces. Do you know how many people, including myself, were forced out of their homes?" Jørn didn't give Domhn a chance to answer. "Every year of my life, I almost died of infection, while you had experienced doctors at your side. Why not send some of those doctors to the provinces? Why doesn't Hyrule give a damn about the rest of the kingdom?"

Nichol's leathery fists clenched around Jørn's collar. "You're not better than any of us, lad," he roared. It took both Link and Jørn's strength to shove him away.

"Everybody, just calm down," Link ordered. Jørn looked like he wanted to explode further, but he huffed in anger and turned away from Nichol.

"I'm leaving today," proclaimed Link certainly, daring any of the townspeople to challenge him again. "And I will bring Daegal back, no matter what it takes."

00000

The bright morning light stung Link's eyes as he quickly made his way back home with Jørn on his heels.

"Link, this is a bad idea," he heard him shout.

"It's the only thing that will work," Link called back. Silence followed, which usually meant that Jørn was trying to think of a way to persuade him out of his mindset.

Hillwind looked considerably less beautiful on that morning. The sky was deepening into a soulful blue and the sun was shining, but it all seemed gray to Link.

He reached the front door and yanked it open, not waiting for Jørn to catch up with him. The inside of his house brought a small comfort to his tired eyes, even though he knew he couldn't rest. The drawer to Jørn's desk was still open, with unimportant papers scattered about. Without giving himself a chance to catch his breath, Link bolted upstairs to the bedrooms. His bedsheets were wrinkled from his sudden wake a few hours earlier.

There was a small wooden box resting on the shelf next to his bed. Nichol had crafted it out of maple, with simple but beautiful carvings on the lid, a true Hillwind artifact. Normally he charged many rupees for his work when trading with the provinces, especially Kakariko, but not for Link. In this box, he kept small valuables. His life's savings (65 rupees. Domhn collected the profits from exports and divided them evenly among the citizens who were over eighteen. Link was not, but Jørn donated a third of all his earnings to him), Daegal's whistle, clumsily made, but Link treasured it. Not knowing what else to do, he tucked the whistle and forty rupees into a pouch.

It wasn't until he had slowed from his hurry that Link realized he was hungry. He heard Jørn come inside, and decided that one last breakfast with his friend wouldn't do any harm. As long as it was quick.

Jørn was waiting for him downstairs. "Are you ready to listen now?" he asked with his hands on his hips.

Link nodded meekly, heading to the kitchen. He retrieved a loaf of bread from the cabinet as Jørn's words hit his back.

"What happens if you don't find Daegal where you expect to?" he asked while Link began cutting the bread into thin slices.

"He's in the woods somewhere, I know he is. Daegal couldn't have gone far. Even for a Hillwind, he's. . .discombobulated. You know what I mean."

"Look at me," Jørn demanded. Link rolled his eyes and turned around, still clutching the kitchen knife.

"He has magic with him. Magic that we don't understand, and that he doesn't understand. Things will not be as they seem. This won't be a predictable journey. You're trying to prepare for things you can't prepare for, which is why you shouldn't go alone," he said, maintaining eye contact.

"I thought you didn't believe in the legend," scowled Link. He reached for the glass butter jar and began to spread it amply across the slices of bread.

"I don't believe it has anything to do with the Goddesses. But I do realize that there's something different going on, and if you can't think of a reason why Daegal would leave, there seems to be no other explanation." Finally deciding to be of use, Jørn started to set slices of cheese and ham on the table while Link set out the bread and fetched cups for the two of them.

"So you were really just giving Domhn a hard time?" Link asked.

"He doesn't know what he's doing," Jørn replied.

"Oh, and you do?"

Jørn scoffed bitterly. "You know I'd never be elected. Not even if I was next in line. After Domhn resigns his position, Rikh will become the new mayor. And then you."

Link was startled. "They can't skip over you."

"They might as well skip over Rikh, too. The townspeople adore you, Link. I don't know if you realize it, but you are the face of courage for these people. You do things that the quiet Hillwind folk would never dare to do. And now, you're off to save Nichol's son. I wouldn't be surprised if they elected you as mayor the second you got back." Jørn gave a sad smile. "Nobody wants to be led by an Alf. What do we know about community, or structure?"

Link piled cheese and ham onto a slice of bread. "You've seen more of Hyrule than anyone else has. Even more than Domhn. You know how the world works."

"And all I gained from it are souvenirs and stories. I'm not leader material. But you are, Link. You really have a lot of potential. So if you won't allow someone to come with you, at least be careful."

"You just want to get out of Hillwind," said Link.

"Isn't that what everyone really wants?"

"The only person who's left Hillwind in the past two years is Liliah. Everyone's content here," Link said after swallowing. "So I'll tell you what. Let me go do this, then you can marry Liliah and go wherever you want."

Jørn looked away. "She wouldn't marry me," he replied sheepishly. "That would only confirm the rumors."

"Wait. I'm confused." Link put down his breakfast. "You're saying that you don't want to take responsibility for your own daughter? You don't want to claim that family as your own?"

"I don't want to embarrass her. Half the town can't stand me anyway," Jørn answered. "If I married her, or worse, if we both left with Miri, she'd never be able to speak to her family again. I don't want to give her the life of an outcast. I already live that life. And I've seen women and children live that life. She's happy here. She's comfortable. I want it to stay that way."

Link didn't know what to say, so Jørn went on. "Where would I take her, even if we could leave? Hillwind is one of the most prosperous places in Hyrule. I can't bring her back to Alfos with me. And she'll get sick again if she goes back to Sari. Kakariko is no place for a child to grow up."

"But you love her—"

"Yes, I love her. So I wouldn't bring them to a place like Alfos. Every day, something bad seems to happen. Either Bulblin attacks or famine or a sickness. Everything is dangerous. Even sleeping is dangerous. If you hurt yourself, you're dead, because there are no doctors, none that have any useful knowledge." Jørn stopped talking, angering himself.

"So why don't they all just leave?" Link asked, going back to his breakfast.

"In a word, money. In another, the Bulblins. Not a lot of Alfs could afford to get away, and many of those who could were killed on the way. I was just lucky, I guess. My older brother had been working to support my mother and me. Once he had made enough money, my mother tried to send us both to the province of Vera, which is just across Hyrule Field. It really isn't very far away from Alfos, but it was the furthest we'd be able to get. Of course I was eager to leave. I didn't care that my mother wasn't coming. But my brother wanted to stay and make sure nothing happened to her."

"How old were you?" Link asked.

"Four," Jørn replied. "Adam was twelve."

"I'm having trouble picturing a four-year-old booking it across Hyrule Field with the Bulblin forces on his back."

Jørn finally helped himself to the food on the table. "I didn't travel alone. There were others. Mostly young people, a few other children. People who wanted a better life. We rode on sickly horses with one wagon to carry the weak travellers. All of us were weak, though. We ran out of food a few times and we had to eat monster carcasses. They had been rotting in the sun for weeks. We didn't have time to bury our dead so we left them. I'd imagine that the stretch of Hyrule Field connecting Alfos to Vera is littered with the bones of the young and old."

Link didn't feel like eating anymore. But Jørn continued.

"A lot of the survivors settled in Vera, but for some it was still too close to Alfos for comfort. Those people stowed away on a freight train, which is a fugitive railway in disguise. It's called—"

"The Runner's Express," interrupted Link. "I've heard of it. Domhn told me about it once. You've been on it?"

Jørn nodded. "I rode it anywhere it would take me. Ili, Sari, Tinn, Kakariko. Then it left the Eldin provinces and made its way to the Ren Marshes on the Main Road. The Ren Marshes are all the way on the other side of Hyrule. I met so many people, and when I got off at the marshes, I didn't stop there. I travelled to the Zora Tribe, and they took me through a mountain pass that led to the Gorons. At that point, I realized I'd gone in a circle, since the Eldin volcano isn't very far from Alfos. So I decided maybe a nautical life would be more interesting. I boarded a ship and saw the entire Hylian coastline, then got off at the Bay of Farore. I stayed in Hillwind after that. But I miss the traveling."

"Hearing all that almost makes me wish I wasn't just going to the Faron Woods and back," said Link. He cleared his plate. "Maybe some other time I will. But I should probably go now."

Again, Jørn nodded. "Just be careful," he reminded him. "And good luck."

"Thanks," Link said. "I'll be back soon. And you'll have the house to yourself for a little bit. You could invite Liliah over." He looked around. "Just clean up a bit first."


	2. Chapter 2

There was something about Jørn's words of warning that made Link feel more wary than before. He took the money from his wooden box, along with Daegal's whistle. He didn't know why he took the whistle with him. It seemed to comfort him somehow. A reminder that Daegal would be fine.

Link said his goodbyes to Jørn, but didn't speak to anyone else on his way to the Faron Woods. He didn't want to give anyone else the chance to try to stop him. For the first time that morning, Link noticed that it was a pretty day.

He was aware of his pursuer, following him up until the fencepost marking the entrance to Faron Woods.

"You can't come with me, Athol," he said to the air in front of him.

"I don't care, I'm coming," she replied.

Link turned abruptly, still striding a few steps backwards. "I thought you wanted me to leave you alone," he reminded her, raising a sand-colored eyebrow.

Athol shrugged. "I did. But I'm going to look for Daegal."

"I can take care of that myself," said Link, turning back around. "I know you love him and everything, but you're just going to slow me down. You'll get your brother back a lot faster if you let me do it."

"Not a chance!" Athol called to his quickening figure. They were straying further from the edge. Hillwind was out of sight. "I'm his sister, he'll listen to me!"

"Turn around!"

Athol didn't turn, but she stopped in her tracks.

"You think that just because you kissed me, I'll do whatever you say? I'm not your whore!"

The anger shooting through Link's head made him dizzy. He spun around once again, storming in Athol's direction. She didn't flinch, even when he was less than a foot away from her.

"Are you just doing this to irritate me?"

Athol hit him. She wasn't quite brave enough to strike his face, but she shoved him hard in the chest, enough to make him stumble back. "I'm doing it for my brother, you insensitive ass!"

Link quickly stepped back up, angry but somewhat impressed at Athol's violence.

"You may follow me until I deem it too dangerous," he said, massaging his sore shoulder.

Athol granted him a satisfied grin. "What do you consider to be too dangerous?"

"If we come across something that could gravely injure us, you're going back."

"Would it be discouraging if I told you that there's a possibility Daegal could gravely injure us? I'm not saying he'd do it on purpose, it's just that he gets kind of defensive when he's scared."

Link knew what she was talking about. He began walking again, but didn't slow his pace. Athol only slightly struggled to keep up. The biggest conflict Link had was deciding whether or not to tell Athol the whole story, including the role of the Triforce. But he didn't want to complicate things. It would be better to keep it a simple procedure; find Daegal and escort him back home. He'd deal with the Triforce later, with as little involvement as possible from anyone except Domhn.

"Does your father know you're here?" Link asked, fearing the answer. As much as Nichol respected Link, he didn't like the idea of bringing the craftsman's daughter into the woods and somehow losing her. He knew that Nichol would never allow her to go off alone, especially now since Daegal was missing.

"I told him I was with you. He trusts you," she answered. "And he knows very well I can take care of myself."

"That's true," Link muttered.

The trees they passed were all familiar. The nerves weren't starting to settle upon Link yet, but he knew they would come. Even if he had been rescuing any other townsperson, this wouldn't seem like such a big deal to him. The thought of Daegal in danger was nauseating. To Link, this felt like a matter of life or death. It really felt like he had to save the world.

"It'll take us days to search the entire forest," Athol said once the woods around them started to look unfamiliar. "How will we know if we're just going in circles? Everything looks the same. What are we even looking—"

"Athol, could you please shut up?" Link retorted. "I said you could come but I didn't say you could talk. I don't know what we're looking for. And I don't care how long we spend out here."

Athol didn't listen. "I'm just saying, there has to be an easier way to search. Maybe if I climbed a tree I'd be able to see further."

"You do that," said Link. He didn't stop to wait for her. Behind him, he heard Athol grab onto a tree branch and hoist one leg into the air. Link turned around to the absurd sight of her tangled skirt as she grappled with another branch. For a few seconds he waited for her to trip and fall. Eventually, he walked over to help.

"Let me," he offered. He held out his arms, and Athol, who thought he was helping her to keep her balance, grabbed on. Instead, Link lifted her out of the tree with ease.

"Hey!" she protested. She landed on the ground and huffed in anger.

Link started up the way she had come down. His shorter tunic made it a little easier, though not by much. But he was stronger than her, so he climbed higher off the ground.

"See anything?" Athol called up

"Not yet," he grumbled. He could still only see the forest floor. It was becoming more difficult to climb.

"Be careful," came Athol's voice again.

"Stop distracting me."

"Sorry."

If he fell now, he'd die. Link took one last survey of Faron Woods from that height, then called down to Athol.

"I can't see anything. I'm coming—"

Link stopped. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a glimmer, but he couldn't quite make out what the source of it was. It stood tall among the tops of the trees, reflecting the early sunlight.

"What was that?"

Link made note of the direction the glimmer was coming from. He started on his way down.

Once both of his feet were on the ground again, he began walking in the direction of the mysterious light.

"Domhn said something about the Temple of Farore. I don't know for sure but I think I found it," he said to Athol. "It might not be much but it's something."

"You think Daegal will be at the temple?" Athol asked.

Link couldn't elaborate without mentioning the Triforce. "Maybe," he replied.

00000

By the end of that day, Athol complained of being hungry.

"Did you eat before you left?" Link asked.

"Yes, but that was hours ago."

"And you didn't think to bring any food with you?"

"You didn't either," Athol exclaimed. "We might have to spend the night out here and we have no supplies, no food, and no way of knowing where we are. Even when we do find Daegal, we'll wander around in the woods for days instead of finding our way back."

"If you'll stop whining, you can help me look for something to eat," Link snapped. "I tried to tell you it was a bad idea for you to come with me."

"Well I'm doing it for my brother," Athol replied. She began scavenging on the ground for berry bushes. "And I didn't want to stay in Hillwind. It would be too silent. And awkward. You know how sometimes people feel sorry for Daegal, and sometimes they just lose their patience? It would be difficult to see how relieved they are. They don't have to worry about him anymore, at least for a little while. And they'd start feeling sorry for me instead."

Athol plucked the last of the season's blueberries from their bushes by the handful. She filled her skirt pockets with them.

"People give me weird looks, too," offered Link, also searching.

"That's hard to believe. Everyone loves you."

Link looked up from the bushes. "Yeah, they love the idea of me. But they're afraid I'm not gonna turn out the way they want me to."

"They want you to be the mayor, once you're older. That's what my father says."

Link didn't answer. He had his reasons for not wanting to be mayor. All he had was popularity. And if the townspeople found out about his relationship with Daegal, they would scorn him. That's what he was afraid of, at least. A relationship with another boy was one thing. But there was no way anyone would understand his affections towards Daegal.

"I don't have the skills to be mayor," Link finally replied.

"You can't say something like that when you're on a rescue mission," said Athol. "It's not even a little bit true. Just look where you are. Everyone else probably volunteered because they were afraid of my father. You're here because Daegal's your best friend and you really care about him."

Link nodded. "Yeah, I do. So maybe we should eat quickly and start up again. Use up as much daylight as possible."

Athol emptied her pockets, and Link felt embarrassed because he hadn't found anything to contribute. Athol split the berries amongst them. She had collected a lot. They ate as fast as they could, then rose to their feet.

"The temple's this way," said Link.

"What if it's not the temple?" Athol asked.

"It's still something."

00000

Nightfall brought shadows and a chilly breeze that made the Faron Woods feel much less inviting. Link had slowed down slightly so that Athol could keep up in the dark."You sure we're still going the right way?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Link replied.

"Why don't you climb another tree, just to make sure," suggested Athol.

"Because it's dark and I won't be able to see anything. Maybe we should stop for the night, anyway. Let's find a spot that's not so open."

For the first time since leaving Hillwind, Link thought of the monsters that infested the forest's borders. The town never had to worry about them, because they were too far away, but Link had little perception of how far he'd gone from the edge of the woods. He felt uneasy. He was strong, but he'd never seen a real monster before.

_Should've brought Jørn_, he thought mirthlessly. Jørn had wrestled with the Gorons and outrun the Bulblins. A Faron bokoblin would be a simple matter for him.

Athol pointed. "What about that?" She had spotted a large fallen tree that had caught onto a boulder instead of hitting the ground, creating a sturdy lean-to. The space underneath could accommodate the both of them.

"That'll work," said Link. They made their way over in the little daylight there was left. Athol crawled in first, then Link after her. He set his pouch filled with the rupees and Daegal's whistle on the ground. The small flute stuck out of the drawstring bag.

"Isn't that the whistle Daegal made you?" Athol asked, grabbing for it.

Link stopped her hand. "We can't play it now, it'll make too much noise."

"So why did you bring it?"

Link shrugged. "I felt like I should. When we find him, maybe it'll calm him down."

Athol brought her knees to her chest, shivering. She was only wearing a dress, with no sweater or shawl. "I don't want to listen to an ominous forest while I fall asleep," she said. "At home I always read books or talk to Daegal. He tells me about what he did that day and it's always the same thing. He doesn't know many entertaining stories. I do, but he's not that great at listening."

"So tell me," offered Link. Though he didn't want to mention it, he also preferred not to listen to the rushing of the branches and the soft howling of the wind. The forest was more sinister at night, especially now. "What are your stories about?"

"My favorite is the one about the Zora queen. If you follow the Bay of Farore on a ship, you'll reach the Zora Lake. That's what my father says. There's a piece of land poking out into the lake, and that's the Zora tribe. The domain actually stretches along the coast, almost reaching the edge of the Faron Woods, but it's so filled with monsters that the Zoras were driven up the coastline to the peninsula. The Zora queen's name is Queen Damay, and she has a son, Prince Devi. They're fish people, and they know magic, but they're so far out of the way that nobody goes to see them unless they really need to."

"What kind of magic?" Link mumbled sleepily.

"I don't really know. But whatever it is, they don't share it with the rest of the kingdom."

"So it's not much of a story."

"Do you know any better ones?" Athol demanded.

"Probably. Have you ever heard of the Gorons?" Link asked.

"Of course I have. They're the boulder people. The Gorons are the boulder people, the Zoras are the fish people, and us Hillwinds are the farmers. The Alfs are dying, the Kakaris are criminals, and the other provinces are poor. That's about all there is to Hyrule."

"But you've forgotten one thing," said Link.

"What?"

"The Hylians at Castle Town. What are they?"

Athol thought for a moment. "Depends whether you're talking to Domhn or Jørn," she replied. "Domhn would say they're misrepresented. Jørn would say they're scum. I can't say I have an opinion either way. Domhn's the only person from Castle Town I've met that I can still remember. He's not so bad. He's better than not bad, he's our mayor. I actually can't see why Jørn hates him so much."

"He doesn't hate Domhn, he just hates the aristocracy," said Link. "And that's understandable, considering the life he lived. If the royal family had helped out a little, he would've been able to stay with his family back in Alfos. He doesn't even know if they're still alive. He's alone because of the aristocrats."

"He's got Liliah," Athol said, and Link wondered how Athol knew about Jørn and Liliah. She elaborated. "I saw them together one evening, down by the bay. He looked at her, and there was real love in his eyes, and then he kissed her. I kind of wish someone looked at me like that."

"It'll happen someday," said Link, who until a few days ago had never thought about love before. "It won't happen before it's supposed to. And when it's right, you'll feel it. It just kind of. . .happens."

"How would you know?"

Link shook his head and chuckled. "I don't. It's just good to think about."

"There's no one here for me. Nothing. I don't want to leave home but at the same time, I don't want to stay. I feel like I could do more if I was born in the provinces. I know that's crazy and horrible but I don't want to be stuck on the wrong side of the forest all my life."

"But this isn't your first night away from home."

"No," Athol agreed. "It's not. After I was born and my mother died, my father took us to Castle Town to see a doctor about Daegal's illness. I was a baby, so of course I don't remember anything. I think Daegal does, though. Sometimes he talks about what the doctors said, about how they didn't expect him to live past ten years old."

Daegal had never said anything to Link about doctors. He was probably terrified. Daegal hated being the center of attention.

"I just want to see more of the world, you know?"

Link didn't answer. He had fallen asleep, and Athol squeezed her eyes shut and tried to do the same. All the sounds of the forest were magnified. She tried to ignore the faraway screeching of unknown creatures, and the nagging feeling of homesickness.

00000

There was frost on the ground when they woke up, and the sky was still dawning. Link awoke shivering. He reached over to give Athol a shake. When her eyes opened, she still looked exhausted.

"It's early," he said. "But we should get going."

Athol brushed grass from her skirt and crawled out of their shelter. Her breath puffed in the chilly morning air.

"It'll warm up later in the day," Link promised. Athol only nodded, her lip shivering. He followed her into the early bits of light. Birds had begun to caw in the trees overhead, those that hadn't already migrated.

As the sun came up, the frost on the ground melted into dew that seeped into their shoes. They couldn't feel their fingers or chins, and the tips of their ears were hurting.

"We should go back, Link," Athol finally piped up. "What if Daegal's already found his way home? What if he's there and we're—"

"Athol, trust me. We need to get to that temple," Link replied, shaking his arms to warm them up. He hoped Athol wouldn't ask him why. She didn't. Athol didn't like to admit defeat, so she was silent, hugging her arms to herself.

"How far do you think it is?" she finally said, walking right next to Link, inches away from him.

"I don't know," came Link's reply. "A mile, maybe two. I couldn't really tell."

"That's not so bad," said Athol. Her words stuttered in the cold. Link wished there was some way he could make her warm without touching her. He pulled out Daegal's whistle, and with shaking hands, he brought it to his lips. He didn't have much control over his numb fingers, so he played the easiest song he knew, a marching song that the Dinns used to play whenever they were sent to war. The tune had been forgotten seemingly by everyone except the Hillwinds. It was cheery but dignified, and it kept Link and Athol moving for countless steps as the sun rose, until Athol squinted and ran up ahead of Link.

He put the instrument away. "What is it?" he called up.

Athol crouched down to pick something up from the ground. It glinted slightly, though it was caked with what looked like dirt or clay.

"This is my father's," Athol breathed incredulously. She held up a tiny carving knife. "Daegal must've brought it with him. We didn't even notice it was missing."

Link examined it, then looked down at the ground and gasped. Under his feet, and scattered around them, were thick locks of bushy red hair, shorn carelessly and discarded.

"Why would he do that?" Athol asked. "Why would he cut all his hair off?" She gingerly picked up a clump of it, then let it fall between her fingers.

Link didn't answer right away. He just stared at Daegal's hair, flitting about in the breeze. He was confused and worried, and felt a pit of dread and nausea form in his stomach. "We'll bring the knife," was all he said. He almost didn't want to move forward, but his feet dragged him in the direction of the temple. Athol followed. Both of them felt haunted.

The rest of the day was cloudy and dismal. The only sounds they heard were the cawing of crows and the creeping breath of the wind. It had warmed up a little, though not by much. The trees were beginning to grow more sparsely, creating larger clearings.

"We have to be more careful here," said Link quietly. He gripped the carving knife for security, even though it wouldn't do much damage. It was the only weapon they had against anything they might find.

"Do you think Daegal hurt himself?" Athol asked, and Link heard tears in her voice, which was rare.

"We're gonna find him," Link assured her. In her anxious state, Athol was beginning to look more like her brother when he was scared. Her arms were hugged to her chest as if she was trying to pull away from the world.

"I just have this feeling that we won't. Or that if we do find him, he'll be hurt, or dead." Athol gulped. "I shouldn't say that. I'm just so worried about him."

"I know." Link desperately tried to think of something happy to talk about. "If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?"

Athol looked at him with a confused expression, wondering where that question had come from. "I don't know." She paused. "What about you?"

"Anywhere."

Athol seemed to regain her wits when she considered his question.

"I want to see magic," she said simply. "And I want to see new technology. Stuff we don't have. So my first choice would be the Zora domain, but Castle Town would be more realistic. Growing up in Hillwind is okay but when I'm an adult I want to live in a city."

"Fair enough," Link replied.

Athol gave a worried shudder. "But Link, what do we do if he is dead?"

"No," he exclaimed loudly. "Don't say it. Don't even think it. It won't make anything easier. We'll find him. If he's okay, we'll bring him home. If not, we'll go get help. But right now, we're just gonna focus on getting to the—"

He stopped short.

"What?" Athol asked.

"Shh," Link silenced her. "Did you hear that?"

They listened for several seconds, and then Link heard it again. The cracking of twigs.

Link found that he had been gripping the carving knife tightly, and his hands were growing sweaty. His heart palpitated in his chest. It seemed to be making noise. He took Athol's arm in his other hand, ready to run to safety.

More crackling. Silence. Then a low, throaty growl, coming from behind tangles of thorns and brush.

"Get behind me," hissed Link. "On my count, you're going to run to that tree over there, and you're going to climb as fast as you can."

The growl came again. Louder.

"One. . .two. . ."

Link was panic-stricken by a sudden movement, and in a flash before his eyes, an ugly purple creature came pouncing out of the brush. In defense, Link lifted his arms and stumbled back, but the monster knocked him to the ground with incredible force. His head and back took the impact, stunning him. He dropped the carving knife. He thought he heard Athol screaming, so he choked out a command.

"Run!"

The monster's fingers were leathery and coarse around his neck, managing to pin him down with only one hand. In the other, it held a sharpened wooden club, though with its massive jaw, Link didn't see why it would need a weapon.

But once Athol started running to the tree that Link had indicated earlier, the creature lost interest in Link. It sprang to its feet and began charging after the smaller, slower prey.

Coming to his senses, Link fumbled for the carving knife, which had fallen out of reach. Then he, too, scrambled up in pursuit of the monster. His legs were shaking.

Athol had made it to her tree, which she was frantically trying to climb to get away from the thing. Her skirt didn't allow her much flexibility, and her limbs were shaking so badly with fear that she couldn't hold tightly to the branches. The monster quickly caught up with her, and with the same gnarled hand, grabbed her by the left ankle and tried to yank her down from the tree.

"No! Help me!"

All Link had was the little carving knife as a weapon. As soon as the grotesque thing heard Link's footsteps, it turned around, licking its rotten teeth with a slimy tongue.

Still charging, Link threw the knife overhand, aiming at the monster's face. He heard it whoosh through the air, then the monster's scream of agony. As it fell to the ground, so did Athol, crying and panting.

The creature didn't move. Link helped Athol up, then inspected it.

"Is it dead?" Athol asked, her voice trembling.

"Might be," answered Link. He peered at the injured monster. A Faron bokoblin. Purple and leathery, with ears like a bat's wings. Its nose was stuck in a permanent snarl, above an enormous jaw that Link's head could easily fit inside. Its shriveled fingers were still clasped tightly around the wooden club. Link gulped sickeningly as he observed his shot. The knife was embedded in the bokoblin's beady right eye. Bright green fluid leaked from the socket.

Athol grimaced. "Nice shot," she offered.

Link didn't answer. He snatched up the bokoblin's wooden club. "There are probably more around here. I'll bet it came from a nest."

Still dizzy from the fight, he took Athol's arm to lead her along.

"Just keep an eye out."

"Ha ha," she said in a mirthless, deadpan voice. The snarling growl of the bokoblin echoed in her head.

"Will you be all right?" Link asked.

Athol only nodded. Link looked into her eyes for some sign of how she really felt. They were hollow. She had given up trying to be optimistic, now that the danger of losing her brother was very real. She was scared, Link could tell.

"We'll keep going," he instructed. "It'll be okay."

He didn't know if it would be. And he wasn't good at consoling, especially Athol. Usually she didn't need consoling. Things like this didn't happen.

"You should know, Athol, that Daegal ran away with a piece of the Triforce."

Athol's face was unresponsive. "What?"

"Have you ever heard the stories of the Triforce?"

"My father may have mentioned it once or twice," she replied monotonously. "He's not really one for stories, though."

"I heard it for the first time the other day. When I came back from the woods with Daegal, we had found a golden crest buried in the ground. He seemed obsessed with it, so we brought it back with us, but I took it from him because I didn't like what it was doing to him." Link paused, embarrassed about the part that came next. "The night he ran off, he stole the crest. Domhn told me it was a piece of the Triforce. It belongs in the Temple of Farore. That's why we're going there. I thought you should know."

"What does Daegal want with the Triforce?"

"I don't know," admitted Link. "I'm hoping we'll find out once we get him back home."

00000

Deep in the Faron Woods, in a place that nobody had stumbled upon for decades, was the sacred grove in which stood the Temple of Farore. The temple stood mostly vacant, not a living soul inhabited it. But the spirit of the goddess still lingered. She was one of three, one of the creators of the land of Hyrule. Once, long ago, the inhabitants of Hyrule used to worship her and the other goddesses, Din and Nayru. Then the kingdom began to divide itself up into different territories. Everyone kept to themselves and often didn't leave their province. The Gorons stayed at their volcanoes in the Eldin province, and the Zoras kept hidden away in the lakes and marshes of the Lanayru province. The other inhabitants of Eldin formed individual provinces. And the Hillwinds, all the way on the other side of the kingdom, kept to themselves on their side of the Faron Woods.

Because of the division, each province worshiped their respective goddess. So Farore became only known to the Hillwinds, while Nayru was worshipped by the Zoras and Din by the Gorons and the Eldins. And recently, even the Hillwinds had stopped paying as much respects to her. Farore found that most of the time, she felt forgotten, which wasn't fair in the least. After all, she had created every living thing in the world. She wondered if the other goddesses felt the same way.

The sacred grove was silent and the light was fading. It would be dark soon. In the dim light, Farore's temple stood just as abandoned as ever, until two young figures approached the grove.

Link staggered back as soon as he set eyes on the temple. It was made of stone, built almost as tall as the tops of the trees. And it was close to crumbling. The entire grove was in ruins. Surrounding the temple were ancient statues of armored creatures that seemed to be protecting it, and more blocks of stone randomly placed about the grove, as if whoever built the temple hadn't quite finished it yet.

"So this is where the shard came from," he said, still a little in awe.

"Looks like no one's been here in years," Athol piped up, starting to regain her attitude. "Link, what good is this going to do us? There's nothing here."

Just as she spoke, a disembodied echo began to bounce through the air.

"I am here," it said.

Both Link and Athol froze as they tried to locate the voice. It sounded like a woman's voice, a motherly whisper. A hushing noise. The children felt as if they should've been afraid, but they weren't.

"Who's there?" Athol whispered back.

The voice did not return, but on the front steps of the temple, a blinding white light began to drown out the darkness. Link and Athol shielded their eyes until the light ebbed a bit, leaving behind the figure of a woman, glowing like a firefly. She stood much taller than Link or Athol, and her long flowing gown was green as fields. Link looked upon her face. She had a lullaby face, welcoming and motherly.

"You must be Farore," he said, and suddenly felt as though he should be kneeling.

The lady looked pleased. "They still know my name," she remarked.

Link and Athol noticed that the goddess Farore looked very much like a tree herself. With her gown of forest green, an elegant intertwinement of brown locks like moss, lichen and tree roots, and her towering height, the only thing that set her apart from the trees was her moon-pale skin that glowed warmly. A crown of what looked like stars was nestled in her root-like hair.

"And you are Link," she continued, completely sure of herself. "I knew you would be coming."

Link turned to stare at Athol, finally daring to take his eyes off the glorious being.

"You know what happened?" he asked.

"I know of your quest. You seek your friend, Daegal. He has run away with a Triforce shard. The Triforce of Power, to be exact," she replied. "Out of the three shards, Courage, Wisdom and Power, your friend has found the most dangerous one. You can tell much about a person by the shard they are drawn to."

Athol finally spoke. "You must know where he is. You're a goddess."

There was the recognition that Farore had been missing for years. "The Goddess of Courage," she agreed. "I cannot tell you where your brother is, Athol. But I will help you locate him, because his own fate, and that of the kingdom, depends on it."

"What does that mean?" Link asked. "The fate of the kingdom?"

"Is Daegal okay?" demanded Athol.

"Your brother is alive," Farore answered. "But you will not find him in this forest. He is beyond Faron territory. You must go first to the Eldin province of Kakariko."

Athol gasped.

"There, you will find a princess in hiding. She will be able to help you find Daegal. The journey to Kakariko is not dangerous, but once you enter the city, you will need to be vigilant. You must not allow anything to slow you down in your search for Daegal. It is imperative that you retrieve the Triforce of Power before Daegal obtains the rest of it. If he does, it will doom not only him, but the rest of Hyrule."

"How will it doom him?" asked Link.

Farore looked at him with apologetic sadness. "One shard has already enraptured your friend's mind. Some people are not able to resist the temptations of the Triforce shards. If Daegal retrieves the other two shards, its power will be unpredictable. You must take the Triforce of Power from Daegal at any cost. Then you will be able to bring him home. The shards have been split for a very long time. It is necessary that they stay that way."

"What if we can't take it from him?"

"Cross the Ordo Plain to the province of Kakariko," Farore instructed again. "The princess awaiting you will be able to help. I cannot offer you further assistance. I may be a goddess, but I am alone, forgotten in this sacred grove."

Before Link or Athol could protest, the blinding light returned, and in a flash, the Goddess of Courage was gone, leaving the grove darker than before.

After a long silence, Link handed the wooden club to Athol. "Sleep here for the night. Then tomorrow, take this for protection and head back home."

"What?" Athol exclaimed hotly.

"I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous for you to come any further with me. I told you, I'd have you turn around when things got risky, and you should've turned back a long time ago. The further I go, the more dangerous it'll be for you. So stay here at the temple for the night and then start back to Hillwind in the morning."

Athol threw the club to the ground. "I'm not _going_ anywhere. Especially not now. Daegal is alive, and he needs our help," she retorted.

"I don't know what to expect in Kakariko. No offense, but you're small, and you're a girl. You're not safe in a big city where I don't know my way around."

Athol's hands flew to her hips. "We can either go now or tomorrow. But either way, I'm going with you. I'd like to see you try to force me to go back home."

Link grumbled, defeated. "We should probably get some sleep. And this is a safe place. We'll start up again in the morning."

Athol smiled victoriously. "I've always wanted to go to the provinces," she said, settling down.


	3. Chapter 3

The Ordo Plain was a peaceful stretch of Hyrule Field, much more expansive than the fields Link and Athol were used to. Once they emerged from the Faron Woods, the bold sunlight took their eyes by surprise. A light breeze brushed across the grasses and wild flowers.

"It's big," Athol breathed. "Hyrule is huge." Her eyes widened and she pointed. "You can see the tops of Hyrule Castle. Look!"

Link looked where she was pointing. The towers of Hyrule Castle were fuzzy but visible. They looked different than Link had expected. The new castle had been built of steel as well as stone, made to look grand and modern.

The only other building visible on the vast plain was a nearby stable and paddock, housing horses of different colors. Upon closer observation, Link could see two men, one younger than the other, tending to them.

"This way," he said to Athol, heading toward the only sign of civilization.

The familiar scent of livestock hit their noses as they approached the stable, making them feel slightly more hopeful. The older man, tall and strongly built, looked up from grooming a horse and beamed at them.

"A couple of young Tinnish folk?" he called, causing the younger one to drop his work also. They looked alike, perhaps brothers, though the older one was blond while the younger had red hair, and the older had a stronger build. They both had honest smiles and copper eyes.

"We're not from Tinn," Athol replied.

"Sarians, then?" asked the redhead. "You haven't got the coloring from anywhere else."

"We're from Hillwind," said Link. "But we're trying to get to the provinces."

"Well that's where we're from," chortled the bigger one. "The province of Tinn. I'm Nile, and this is my brother, Will. We're livestock traders out here on the Ordo Plain. Which province are you trying to get to?"

"Kakariko," Link responded.

"You mean to say that you travelled through _that forest_," Will jutted a thumb in the direction of the Faron Woods. "On foot? By yourselves?"

"What do a couple of Hillwinds want in Kakariko?"

Link wasn't sure which question to answer first. "It's important business," he finally said, while Athol looked confused. "Arrangements for water transportation."

Nile raised an eyebrow. "They're using children for that? Isn't it a bit dangerous to be sending young kids to Kakariko without some sort of protection?"

"We're looking for my brother," Athol piped up. "He's gone missing."

"What makes you think he's gone all the way to Kakariko?" Will asked.

Link prayed that Athol wouldn't say a word about the goddess. He breathed a sigh of relief when Nile laughed, and his honest smile was back.

"No matter," he exclaimed. "We've got what you need. A couple of horses would make it easier to travel across the plain, not that it's very difficult anyway. Just make sure you secure them well in Kakariko, or you'll find they'll go missing straight away. And these are good horses."

There came a chorus of whinnies and snorts, as if to confirm.

"How much?" Link asked, fumbling for the drawstring pouch.

"Ten rupees each," replied Will. He went off to fetch a pair, and returned with a copper mare for Link, and a gray spotted pony for Athol.

"Groomed them to perfection this morning," Will boasted. "Named them, too. Spotted one's Fae and the copper girl is Epona. They'll get you where you need to go."

Link retrieved the money from his bag, immensely glad that he had decided to bring the money with him. He handed the twenty rupees to Nile, and Will handed them the horses' reins. Epona exhaled calmly when she was passed over to Link. Her eyes contained a beauty that Link didn't know existed in animals. He raised a hand to her muzzle and carefully caressed her. She bobbed her head contently.

Nile helped to hoist Athol onto Fae's back. She took the reins confidently, having been comfortable for the first time since she left home. The pony shook its head, tossing its gray mane around.

Link hopped up onto his own horse's back. She stood still, without protest, and trusted him with the reins.

"Pleasure doing business with a couple of Hillwinds," Nile said, grinning. He patted Epona's hindquarters, and she gave a loving snort.

"And be careful in Kakariko," Will reminded them. "They're not much like the Hillwind folk."

"Aye," Nile agreed. "Thieves, mostly. Keep an eye on your pockets, lad."

"I will. Thank you," said Link. He steered Epona around.

"Kakariko's that way," Nile called, indicating the direction opposite the Faron Woods. "Good luck finding your brother, lass."

Athol smiled in reply.

"You ready?" Link asked.

"Of course."

Link pulled on Epona's reins. "Hiyah!" he shouted, and Epona took off at a gallop. Athol copied him, and Fae followed suit.

It was a new experience, riding through vast open fields on a horse. To have the wind rush in their ears. After a while, they found themselves racing with each other across the plain. The late afternoon sun was warm, they noticed, considerably warmer than it had been in Hillwind.

"Do you think it'll be very hot in Kakariko?" Athol asked, slowing down.

"Probably," replied Link. He slowed to ride alongside her. "It's the Eldin province. It's hot and dry. We're probably dressed too warmly."

"Yeah, maybe," said Athol, looking down at her cotton skirt.

"And we'll have to be careful. I don't want you to get hurt or anything. So stay close."

"I will."

When the afternoon had begun to wind down, Link squinted to better see the tall structures of Kakariko. They looked like buildings, but from the distance, Link couldn't tell their purpose.

"You see it?" Link asked Athol.

She nodded. "Yeah. Are those houses? They're massive."

"Maybe," Link replied. "They could be inns, or markets. There are a lot of people in Kakariko."

The shapes grew clearer as they got closer. Link and Athol slowly approached a rusty metal gate obstructing their way into the city. Along the top, coils of barbed wire were wrapped, and Link spotted several posted guards wearing leather instead of armor. The strangest aspect was their hair, long and black and sleek, like a woman's. Some of them wore braids. When Link stopped his horse before the gate, he noticed that they all had identical black circles inked on their cheeks, perhaps a sign of authority.

Link felt uneasy. One of them stepped up to him and Athol once they'd come to a stop.

"Dismount," he commanded, with absolutely no expression on his face.

Link nodded to Athol to do as she was told before sliding off Epona's back. He held onto her reins. He reached for his pouch, thinking maybe there was a toll to get into the city.

"There's a stable inside. Leave your horses there before you go further."

Link froze. "Uh, sure." He put his bag away. The guard stepped in front to open the gate. It squealed.


	4. Chapter 4

The Kakariko stables, which were located near a densely populated bazaar, were disturbingly different from Nile and Will's. Combined with the stench of livestock, Athol and Link could smell alcohol, cigar smoke, and sweat. It was packed inch by inch with horses, their ears flicked back, whinnying nervously. The several Kakari in the stables eyed them suspiciously.

Link found two empty stalls for both Epona and Fae. They seemed rightfully hesitant to enter the stalls, giving Link a look pleading not to be left alone.

"It's all right," Link whispered to Epona, gently stroking her. He thought he heard one of the Kakari men stifle a scoff. The men were older than the guards, with tanned, leathery skin and white hair that was once jet-black. Their dark eyes were lopsided, tired, but leering. Link wanted to get out of there. He tied up the horses and dragged Athol along.

"Stay close," Link instructed, once outside. He protruded his left shoulder to better shield Athol from the unwieldy ruffians littering the dusty streets of Kakariko. "This should be easy. We're looking for a princess among all these thugs."

"Kakariko is the largest province," Athol said, looking around with timid curiosity at the frighteningly stern faces of all the shopkeepers in the bazaar.

"Buy some potions, love?" one of them called out to her. He held up some of his wares, a murky green liquid kept inside a grubby bottle stopped with a cork. His spindly bones stretched through his tired skin. Athol quickly shook her head. The apothecary stared at her with dead, mismatched eyes. "This one can cure anything," he promised, gesturing to the bottle he held. He was getting too close for Link's comfort.

"Let's go," he said, leading Athol away.

They tried to ignore the dark stares of the Kakari townspeople, either old and shriveled or tall and burly. Even the women they passed looked like they were on a mission to seduce or kill. In a sea of black hair and sun-tanned skin, Athol and Link stood out. They were both small compared to the typical Kakari frame, and whenever one of the brutish townspeople brushed past, weapon in hand, Link shuddered with discomfort, then checked his pockets.

Eventually, the tents and stalls of the bazaar began to dwindle, the shouts and presentations of wares died down, and Link and Athol found themselves in a small clearing with less people around. Finally, they could take a proper look at the province of Kakariko.

It was hot, dusty and sandy. The buildings stood tall above the ground, some covered in stretched canvas like teepees and some made of wood with shingled roofs. Because of the dust, everything looked run-down. But it wasn't a poor province. Their technology was abundant. Outdoor water pumps, mule-drawn wagons and carriages, presses to make books, although the Kakari paper was nowhere near the Hillwind quality. Everyone nearby seemed well-to-do. Nobody was without a weapon. Though the Kakari style was simply leather and skins, they were dressed nicely and seemed to hold themselves in high dignity, decorating their clothes and hair with feathers, cloth and beads, men and women alike. And though the Kakari seemed belligerent, they didn't seem like they were in a state of despair. In fact, they were the most successful province in the Eldin region. And they knew it.

"Where are we even supposed to be meeting this princess?" Athol asked finally. Her cheeks were rosy from the heat, and her hair was growing bushy and humid. She untied her sweat-soaked braids and untangled them, shading her neck from the sun.

When her hair was loose and unbrushed, Link realized, it looked a lot like Daegal's, tawny and wild. The resemblance caused his throat to seize up, and by reflex, Link bit his lip so it wouldn't start to quiver.

"What?" Athol asked when she saw him staring.

"Behind you," Link replied in a low voice, with a subtle nod of his head. Athol looked carefully over her shoulder, expecting certain danger to be awaiting her.

What she saw instead was a girl, probably older than her, leaning against an unattended stall and staring in their direction. Athol squinted to get a better look. She stood several yards away, not close enough to hear them talking, but enough to observe. The girl wasn't dressed nicely, unlike the rest of the Kakari townspeople. Her dress was dark blue cotton, almost purposefully drab, smudged by the Kakariko dust and sticky from sweat. Matted blonde braids were twisted underneath a matching hair bandana. The only elegant aspect of her was her eyes, which Athol could tell were blue from the distance.

"What about her?" Athol asked, turning back around. "She's a mess. She can't be the princess."

Link eyed her again. "She's not from Kakariko, either. She's got the wrong coloring. And the Kakari don't wear cotton, they wear leather."

"She could be from Sari, it's nearby," Athol countered, turning over her shoulder again. "I wonder why she's staring at us, though."

"She knows we're not from around here, either."

Athol faced him. "There's no way she's the princess-"

"Don't turn around," Link interjected.

"I'm not-"

"She's walking over."

Athol shot Link a panicked "what-now" look. The two of them stood frozen. Link's eyes flickered back and forth from Athol to the girl who was casually approaching.

"She could be a thief," Athol whispered.

"She's not a thief, she's too-"

"Travellers?" The voice startled them both. It was louder than Link would've expected, more mature than she looked.

Athol turned around again to see the girl, drawn up straight, with a keen smile and an arch look in her eye. Athol had never met anyone, peasant or otherwise, who could match her strong stance. She surrendered.

The girl raised her eyebrows at Link, silently repeating her question.

"More or less," Link replied. "And you?"

Instead of answering, the girl examined him. "You're wearing green," she observed, then directed her attention to Athol. "You're not. I was told to look for someone in green."

"By who?" Athol asked conspicuously.

"Take a wild guess," the girl said, amiably but with a hint of vigor.

"And who are you?" asked Link.

The girl stepped right up to him, closer than one would normally get to a stranger. "I'm your princess," she said with a smirk. "But keep quiet about that, if you will. I'm trying to stay a little under-the-radar." She gestured to her outfit. "I am Impa."

"Impa doesn't sound like a Hylian name," Athol pointed out indignantly. Link quieted her by pulling her to his side.

"Let's start by you telling us where Daegal is," he said.

"Actually, let's start by getting a room somewhere. I've been travelling for days trying to evade life-threatening affairs, and I'm sure the same goes for the two of you, though without the perils of the Hylian royal family at your heels," Impa replied airily, beckoning them to follow her with a sweep of her hand.

"She really _is _our princess," Athol murmured to Link.

00000

The room Impa selected at the Pipaluk Inn had only two beds, one of which she claimed immediately. Link offered Athol the second one, deciding that a sleep-deprived Athol would be much more frustrating to deal with than sleeping on the floor.

The interior of the room was different than that of Hillwind. The walls, made of wooden planks, were covered by stretched canvas. Decorations hung everywhere, fashioned from feathers, beads and dyed animal hide. The beds were covered with pelts instead of sheets. Link shuddered, glad he would be sleeping on the wooden floor instead.

Impa looked out the singular window onto the ground of Kakariko. They were two stories up; she had made sure to specify that they wanted to be off the ground.

"I hope the Kakari don't know how to climb," she commented, then turned back to the group. "I feel like we should specify some things before we begin."

"Where's my brother?" Athol demanded from her seat on one of the beds.

"Let's not get too excited," Impa mollified. "We'll find him."

Link gaped at Impa with disbelief. "Farore said you know where he is," he said impatiently.

"I do. But before we start off," she gave Athol a quick concerned glance and then refocused on Link. "There is a discussion that must take place."

"All right, so discuss," prompted Link. He sat on the bed adjacent to Athol's, leaving Impa standing as the presenter.

She lifted a thin hand to massage her right temple. "Okay, first of all, what exactly did the goddess Farore tell you?"

"That you'd be able to help us find Daegal," replied Athol.

"No, no," said Impa, frustratedly. "I mean what did she tell you about the Triforce?"

"She said there are three pieces, Courage, Wisdom and Power, and Daegal's got Power," Link answered.

"Did she tell you what happened to the other two pieces?" Impa asked curiously.

"No, just that someone else must have them. She said the Triforce has been split for a long time."

"Longer than you or I have been alive," Impa agreed.

"But why does it matter where the other pieces are?" asked Link. "Farore said we would just have to take the Triforce of Power from Daegal, and then get rid of it. Everything will go back to normal after that."

"Indeed," Impa murmured deafatistly. "We'll talk more on the subject later."

"But what about Daegal?" Athol exclaimed, jumping from her seat.

Impa scanned the window again, looking out into the sandy Kakariko air. "We should get some sleep," she suggested. "We'll start up tomorrow and find Daegal."

The air from outside was cooling down as the light faded softly from the sky. Sunsets in Kakariko, the Hillwind children observed, were less interesting when they were masked by clouds of sand and dust. It took some getting used to, inhaling and not being able to smell pine trees and fresh lake water and soil. Link sighed, certain that he would have another uncomfortable sleep.

As it turned out, he wasn't even given the chance to.

Athol was the first to doze off. She had been exhausted by the day's ride across the Ordo Plain, but even more so by worried thoughts of Daegal and homesickness. Link watched her stomach rise and fall, her face contorted by fear, and how she was curled up tightly despite the heat. He felt like an idiot for dragging her so far from home, and though Athol had technically refused to stay in Hillwind, Link reluctantly accepted the position of a responsible adult.

"I have to send her back home," he said mostly to himself.

"My sentiments exactly," Impa replied, though Link had forgotten she was listening.

He kept gazing at Athol, a stoic expression glued to his face. "This was a stupid idea. I don't know what she was thinking."

"I give her my congratulations," said Impa, joining his gaze. "She's brave. I don't think I've seen anything so strong in someone so young. But you're right, she can't come with us."

Impa tapped his shoulder, beckoning him to join her on the pelts. Link hesitated at the thought of sitting on various dead animals, then shoved the thought out of his mind. He positioned himself so they were face-to-face.

Impa's relaxed expression had melted away, so Link could finally see the face of a princess forced into hiding. She suddenly looked worn, instead of just wearing a costume. Her eyes lost their playful shine and morphed into windows that showed each frightful memory of previous occurrences.

"I had wanted to talk to you about this," she said, stealing another glance at Athol. "But I wanted to wait until little sister was asleep."

"Impa, what kind of stuff are we looking at?"

"All right, we'll just start with this. My name's not Impa, actually, it's Zelda. Foremost-"

"Why did you lie in the first place?" Link interrupted. "We don't know who you are either way."

Zelda's eyes fell shut for a second as she performed her earlier act of massaging her right temple.

"Link, I know this whole 'rescue mission' thing is new to you, but I need you to understand the enormity of the situation. Do you think you could just listen without interruption and allow me to inform you of what you're signing up for?"

Link nodded, suddenly quite afraid.

"This isn't going to be simple, Link. You think you can just find your friend and bring him back, but that's not how it's going to work. I've witnessed what the Triforce can do to people, and it's not something that can be persuaded."

"What are you saying?" Link asked.

"I'm saying, if Daegal gets ahold of the remaining Triforce pieces, that's it. There's no going back after that. If he succeeds in finding them, your friend is going to change completely. The influence of the Triforce will poison his mind even more than it is now. He'll evolve into a power-hungry monster."

"So how can we bring him home? Can we destroy the Triforce?"

"It's not as easy as that," replied Zelda. "The Triforce, it drives people insane. Daegal's mind will be so clouded by its magic-"

"There's a way to do it," interrupted Link. "We can figure out how to fix him."

"I don't think you understand what it is we're dealing with."

"So how are we supposed to fix this?" Link demanded.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't mind going after him. There is a very slim possibility, but a possibility all the same, that the Triforce hasn't gotten to his head yet. But if that were true, I don't think he would've run away."

"You don't know Daegal. He was just afraid and didn't know what to do, so he did the first thing that entered his mind. I'll set things right," Link promised. "Is he far away?"

"No," said Zelda reluctantly. "He's actually very close. Farore told me that he's somewhere on the Island of Dinn."

"That's just across the Merk River. We could get there in a day," Link said with happy relief.

"True, but it's not the journey there that will be difficult," Zelda reminded him. "No one's been on the Island of Dinn since the new Hyrule Castle was built. There are no useful records of what we might find there."

Link nodded, his spirits slightly dampened.

"And," said Zelda, fishing for eye contact. "We're sending Athol back to Hillwind tomorrow, no matter how strong her resistance."

For some unidentifiable reason, this made Link feel even more miserable.

"She'll hate me for it," he said, unsure of whether or not he was trying to persuade Zelda to let her stay with them.

"I know she will. But we don't have a choice. She can't see her brother like this, it'll crush her to know how much trouble he's in."

"I'll get her on a ferry at Eldin Port, the one that sends exports to Hillwind," he promised.

"I've heard you can see the tops of Dinn's mountains from the shores of Hillwind," said Zelda. "She'll know exactly where we are and be waiting for you when you get back."

She eyed him carefully. "So, are you all right?"

"Just tired," Link replied.

"Go to sleep," said Zelda, standing up. "You can have the bed."

"No." Link shook his head. "You take it. I'll see you tomorrow."

Link situated himself on the hard wooden floor.

He didn't sleep at all.

00000

Link found himself sitting with the others at the breakfast table the next morning, listening to chatter between Athol and Zelda that he wasn't quite sure was bickering. His head was resting in his hand and his hair stuck out in spots.

Zelda rose from her seat and strode over to the inn's kitchen counter, where the Pipaluk chef had set out breakfast food for them, including smoked meat, eggs, spiced bread, fried potatoes with hot peppers, and gravy. At the end of the counter was a kettle of black coffee.

She came back with coffee for the both of them in chipped ceramic cups and a plate with two charred strips of what looked like tree bark.

"Kakari bacon," she elaborated when Link gave her a confused look. "I'd imagine it's different from Hillwind's rich livestock. Here, they just burn it till it's black."

Link took his cup of coffee from her and took small, slow sips. It was stronger than anything he'd ever had before; it startled him when it first touched his tongue.

Athol was chewing on cinnamon bread that had been generously sprinkled with sugar. She looked too happy, Link decided. The excited look in her eye and the ghost of a smile on her face made him feel even worse for sending her back.

"Where are we going today?" she asked Link.

"The Eldin Port," he replied. "But not until later. We need to get some supplies together first."

"And I'd love to take a bath," Zelda added. "I don't know how picky you Hillwinds are, but I haven't had one since I left Castle Town."

"How long have you been running?" Link asked, unsure if that was a personal-sort-of-question.

"Four days," said Zelda. "That's travelling on my feet, over the Lionian Barrier and evading the Bulblins."

"Why didn't you just take the main road?" he inquired.

"That would've taken too long. It's safer, but it was faster to just cut across. After I crossed the barrier that protects Castle Town from the Bulblins, I stopped near the outskirts of Alfos, but it's out in the open, so I didn't stay very long. I crossed through the Bulblin territory again to get to Ili, and then travelled on the Provincial Road to Kakariko."

"What was it like?" asked Athol, unexplainably curious.

"All of it? The whole journey?"

Athol thought for a moment. "Leaving your home, I guess. Leaving behind everything you're used to and just running away into a dangerous new life."

"Oh, that? That wasn't so bad," said Zelda heedlessly. "It was the easiest part of the entire expedition, actually. I knew what I was getting myself into by leaving suddenly. Farore may not be particularly thorough but she did inform me about all the perils. The hardest part, I suppose, was seeing all of the plundering, the disorganization, to which Hyrule has simply turned the other cheek. When I was in Alfos, I didn't speak to anyone in fear that they might recognize me as an outsider, but I saw the way they were living. It's a wasteland, and when the New Castle was built, they put up that barrier so they wouldn't have to worry about it."

Link listened intently, eager to learn more.

"And while we're on the subject," Zelda said to him. "I would advise you to properly arm yourself as soon as possible. The rest of Hyrule is very different from Hillwind. You shouldn't expect peace from everyone."

"What about me?" Athol asked her, suddenly interested at the mention of weaponry.

"I'm sure you'll be fine if you just stay close and don't talk to strangers," Zelda responded with the subtlest hint of patronization.

"I don't need to be protected, I can use my own weapon."

"Athol, if I knew there would be a situation in which you'd need a weapon, I wouldn't have let you come with me," said Link. "You'll be all right, just don't do anything stupid."

Athol scoffed. "Wasn't planning on it," she huffed, finishing her cinnamon bread.

"We should start moving," announced Zelda. "We'll need to stop for supplies. Athol, pack up all the leftover food on the counter. See if you can find a bag around here."

She nodded, licking sugar from her fingers.

"How much money do you have?" Zelda asked Link.

"I brought forty, but we spent twenty rupees on the horses."

"All right. Use your money for supplies and I'll pay for the ferry. Check those barrels over there. See if they have water."

Link got up to the supply of barrels in the corner of the kitchen. He stood one on its end. The contents swished around, confirming liquid.

"We can't steal their water supply," Athol reprimanded him, packing up wrappings filled with the smoked meat, bread, and potatoes.

"They get it imported from Hillwind," Link said back, removing the lid. "So it's technically ours in the first place."

"I'll be back after I wash my hair," said Zelda to the others.

When she exited, looking for the bathroom, Link and Athol sat back down at the table.

"I'm afraid I'm going to yell at him a lot," Athol sighed. "I usually do. And it's not because he's done anything wrong, I just get so worried that something will happen to him. Now something finally has."

"Daegal will be fine. We'll bring him back home," Link answered, feeling overwhelmingly guilty.

"He's never run off like this before. He hates unfamiliar things. How did he even get to the Island of Dinn?" Athol interrogated, mostly to herself.

"Domhn said the Triforce can grant wishes. Daegal's probably been wishing things all his life."

Athol nodded her silent agreement. "He would sometimes come to me, usually late at night when everyone else was sleeping, and say 'Athol. . .why does everyone. . .say "what" after I talk?'"

"How worried did he sound?" Link asked with concern.

"Sometimes he sounded very sad or confused, but mostly he would just ask like it was a normal question, just so he could learn how other people's minds work. A lot of the time he would talk about you, though sometimes he'd just be talking to himself, repeating the day over out loud."

"Did he say anything the night he ran off?"

"No," answered Athol. "He was silent."

From somewhere in the inn, they heard the water running. Neither Link nor Athol had ever met the fascinations of plumbing systems, indoor or outdoor. The faucets sounded like a small waterfall. They were curious, but also resentful of the unnecessary technology.

A few minutes later, the water stopped, and they could hear a disgusted scowl from Zelda.

"Kakariko gets their bathwater from the Merk River," Link told Athol, who looked confused. "It's gross." He rose from his seat and wandered out of the room, looking for the bathroom. He found a closed door down the hallway, adorned with a brass plate that was inscribed with the word "Bath."

"Zelda," he called, knocking on the door. "If we don't leave by noon, we'll have to pay for our room for another night."

"I'm not wearing anything," came her reply.

"Oh. . .I won't come in, don't worry," Link called back.

"Well I don't mind, I'm just warning you."

The bluntness of her response startled Link. "I'll just stay out here."

"Okay. I'll be done in a few minutes. Where did you two leave the horses?"

"They're at a stable near the gates of Kakariko. Hopefully they'll still be there when we go back," replied Link, just then realizing how unadvisable it was to leave horses unattended in a city filled to the brim with thieves.

"It doesn't matter much," Zelda said, audibly sinking into the bath. "We just need two horses. Whether or not they're the same ones you purchased, nobody will notice, I'm sure. Ugh, this soap smells like livestock."

"It's probably made from goat's milk. It's another thing Kakariko gets imported from Hillwind."

"If you give away all your natural resources to Kakariko, what does Hillwind get in return?" Zelda asked, making casual conversation. Link doubted she was actually interested.

"We buy their glass and ceramics for dishes and windows, and cement for building houses. They've also got medicinal herbs out here that don't grow in Hillwind."

"Medicine," noted Zelda. "Add that to our list. Food, water, medicine, light weaponry…" She trailed off, lost in thought.

The bathwater stirred again as Zelda climbed out.

"What kind of weaponry?" Link asked.

"Knives will probably be the most useful. A small one to use as a tool, and a larger one for defense. I think they make arrows here, but I've never picked up a bow before, and I don't know about you."

"Never," admitted Link.

"That should be enough to at least get us to Dinn and back. And once we've got everything, we need to be careful. If we lose any of it, we won't have the money to buy more."

"Would the people here really steal food and water? I thought the Kakari were well-off. They aren't poor."

When Zelda opened the door, she was once again wearing her cotton dress. Her skin had lost the grubbiness of the Kakariko dirt, and now shone. Her hair hung in damp curls.

"One thing you've got to understand about the Kakari, is that they don't do anything because they need to. They do things because they can. Kakariko thinks that it's independent because they don't have to rely on Hyrule for its survival. They've got money, they've got knowledge, and they've got security. But the one thing they don't have is independence. So yes, they will steal your food even if they have plenty to eat, because they have the freedom to do that, at least."

Link nodded.

Zelda went on. "I doubt Hillwinds understand that, since you're an independent town."

"No," said Link. "I understand. So the way they act, like criminals and thugs—"

"They will probably not hurt you," replied Zelda. "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't be careful. We're on an important mission, and we can't be slowed down. Speaking of which…" She jutted her head back in the direction of the kitchen.

Link sighed. "Yeah, okay."

They returned to find Athol with the food bag around her shoulder, filling glass jars with water from the barrels.

"How many of these would you like?" she asked Zelda.

"Two," Zelda replied blatantly.

"But, there's three of us," Athol said, looking confused. She began to fill a third.

"We'll only need two. It's not a long ride to the ferry. Less than a mile."

Two jars of water were packed into the bag Athol was carrying. "So that's all we're taking from here, right? Are we ready to go?" she asked.

"We won't deprive Pipaluk of any more of his belongings," said Zelda.

Athol smiled excitedly and made her way to the front entrance.

"When are you planning on telling her that she's going home on the next ferry?" Zelda asked Link in a low voice.

"Hopefully as she's getting onto the next ferry."

"You really think that's the best way to do it?"

Link gave her a certain nod. "If I tell her now, we'll have to drag her to the Eldin Port. If she's already on the deck of a boat, she can't go anywhere."

"Strategic," said Zelda, almost complimentary.

"Coming?" Athol called back to them.

00000

The humidity hit them like an oven. They inhaled the dust of the streets, and the sun glared in their eyes.

"Let's get out of here quickly," instructed Zelda, eyeing the dark, gargantuan men who were lounging around the bazaar. "I'd rather not die of heat stroke."

They cautiously made their way through the crowds of people, all either tall and bulky or old and shriveled. They stood out like flies in milk among the citizens with oiled black hair and copper skin, two Hillwinds and a Hylian. Zelda tied her bandana back on to hide her blondeness and Link took the lead. Athol tried to stand as tall as she could, while still hiding behind Link's back.

The three of them closely inspected each stall that lined the sandy streets, looking for a shopkeeper that appeared remotely trustworthy. The eyes of the Kakari gleamed dark brown or black. Everyone seemed to be staring at them. Athol shivered. Link secured her arm in his grasp, expecting her to pull away or hit him, but she calmed down and continued walking.

"I feel like someone's going to assassinate us any second now," remarked Zelda, glancing up and down the colorful booths that sold all sorts of unknown curios.

"Quiet," Link commanded, worrying that Athol would hear.

"I'm just saying, we stand out. All attention is on us. We should get out of the open."

"But we need to find supplies," protested Link. He spotted a Kakari youth, about Athol's age, leaning against a stall and smoking. His tar-colored undercut and handmade cigar made him seem older and cocky, but his young gaze was different from all the rest of the men. "What about him?" Link asked, subtly nodding his head so Zelda could see.

"We don't need cigars," she reprimanded.

"He looks honest. Maybe he knows somewhere we can go."

"He's a kid," said Zelda with skepticism. "And he's smoking."

"So what?"

"I'm not wasting my time asking some juvenile drug-addict for directions. Come on, let's keep walking." She pushed ahead of Link, grabbing Athol's arm away from him. Athol reluctantly followed her. The boy at the stall gave Link a smile.

"I'm talking to him," Link said abruptly, not caring if Zelda followed him or not. She spun around, annoyance gleaming in her eyes. Athol huffed in protest at being dragged around in all directions.

Link approached the tan-skinned boy, who immediately lowered his cigar.

"A smoke?" he asked in a voice deeper than his years. He opened a tattered leather case stacked with cigars identical to the one he was smoking.

Link shook his head, unsure of how he should word his question. The boy wasn't armed, nor did he have any adult supervision. Link couldn't get over the fact that he looked youthful and trustworthy, regardless of his hunched stature and confident manner.

"We're not from around here," said Link, looking back at Zelda and Athol.

"Obviously," scoffed the boy, as if Link had just told him that the sky was blue. He laughed. "And you'd rather not get scammed or anything. Buy a smoke, and I'll clue you in." He gestured proudly to his wares. "Two rupees."

"Okay," Link stammered. He reached into his pocket, fishing around for the correct change.

"I should've held the money," Zelda said from several feet away, to no one in particular.

Link handed the money to the boy, who spun it in his fingers and dropped it into a drawstring pouch.

"Take your pick."

Link selected a cigar.

The boy held up a small wooden box, half the size of Link's palm.

"A box of matches, on the house," he said, shaking the box so the contents rattled. He tossed the box to Link. Then he pointed up the street to where the stalls ended and rickety wooden buildings started lining up, stacked like blocks. "The general store," he instructed, indicating to one of the buildings. "A lady runs it with her daughter. Her husband died two years ago. She's too nice to scam you."

"Thank you," said Link.

"Her name's Kili. Pretty woman, but she charges half a fortune," added the boy, bringing his cigar to his lips again.

Link nodded in gratitude.

Zelda's hands were on her hips when Link returned to them, trying to tuck away his purchase so she wouldn't see.

"You bought one?" she asked with exasperation. "That money's gonna get us the bare necessities and you spent it on a cigar?"

"And a box of matches," said Link in his defense. "But I got directions. We're going to the general store."

The general store looked like it was going to collapse. It had a roof of blue-gray shingles, most of which were missing, and the walls were splintering.

"I thought these people were rich," remarked Athol.

"There is poverty in every city," Zelda replied. She led them up the front steps and through the wooden door, on which was hanging a sign that said "Open."

The inside didn't resemble a store, it looked like somebody's home. There were living chairs placed in almost every corner, with a pelt rug in the center of the room. Wooden tables adorned with oil lamps and decorations similar to those in the Pipaluk Inn stood by the door. At the far side of the room there was a long counter with drawers and cabinets, all opened to display the contents. Mostly herbs, preserves, and jugs of liquid. The curtains were closed to keep out the heat, so the room was lit primarily by the lamps.

Athol was the first to notice the girl with black hair and eyes behind the counter, sitting on a stool. She straightened up when she saw them.

"Welcome," she said. "Anything in particular you're looking for?"

Zelda stepped forward. "The owner."

"In the back," the girl replied. "She's my mother. I'll go get her." She jumped off of her stool and ran into the back room, and returned with a tall, skinny woman who had the same coloring. Skin the color of a penny, and shining coffee eyes. Her ink-colored hair hung long and straight down her back, braided in some places with beads interwoven.

"Are you Kili?" Link asked.

"Yes," she answered, giving them a mother's smile. She gestured to the small girl. "This is Sadia, my daughter."

"We're looking for some supplies," said Zelda, brushing aside the introductions. "Medicinal herbs, non-perishable food, knives—"

Before Zelda could finish, Kili bent down to rummage through the cabinets, setting small bottles and jars on the counter, each with contents of different solidities and colors. She held one up, containing leaves with jagged teeth. "Make tea with these, and it will make a fever subside, relieve pain and nausea, and cure a headache. Do not eat them, they have to be diluted."

Kili placed the bottle back down, and picked up a second one. Inside was fine white powder. "From Alfos. This purifies water. It's rare around here, since the Kakari import water, but Alfos doesn't have the money. They use Merk water and purify it with this."

The third bottle contained what looked like dried mushrooms.

"What's in there?" Athol asked, almost grimacing.

"Vaatican roots," Kili replied.

"Those are lethal," Zelda exclaimed. "Let's go, Link. That kid was joking."

"I always advise travelers to bring a poison pill with them." When she got no response, Kili continued. "The Hyrule dungeons, as I am told, are not an ideal place to slowly die."

"You don't know the half of it," said Zelda in reluctant agreement.

"We're not gonna end up in the dungeons," Athol piped up. "Why do we need poison?"

Zelda's hand connected with her right temple. "The lady's right. We'll take them. How much?"

"Ten rupees."

Link staggered. The boy hadn't lied. He gathered a yellow rupee from his pocket and handed it to Kili. It went into a hide pouch, fringed with tassels and sewn with tiny red beads.

"How much do you have left?" Zelda asked.

"Eight," Link replied sheepishly.

Zelda redirected her attention to Kili, who was delicately packing the bottles into a leather wrapping. "What have you got for food?"

"I can give you dried fruits," she answered. "Pineapple, mango, and banana. Those will last as long as you need them to. I also have fresh limes and corn, grown in the Ordo plain, and baked pumpkin seeds."

"We'll take all of it."

"Fifteen rupees."

Link and Zelda both cringed. "We can just buy the fruit and seeds," Link suggested quietly, trying to direct Zelda's angry gaze away from him.

"I'd rather have a surplus," she said. "If we get lost without food on the Island of Dinn, we're as good as dead. Why did you buy that damn cigar?"

Link didn't answer. Zelda's hand was back on her temple.

"Sell the horses," she said. "We'll walk to the ferry."

00000

"I propose that from now on, the two of you do exactly as I say exactly when I say it," snapped Zelda, grabbing the food bag from Athol and stuffing it with the newly bought items. "We're out of money and we still need weapons and tools."

Link rolled his eyes. "Look around," he said. "This place is full of weapons. If a few go missing, no one will—"

"That is not a risk I am willing to take," Zelda interrupted. "If that's the way you were planning on doing things, we might as well have cleaned that lady out. Food is one thing, knives are another. And I am not about to have my head chopped off by a Kakari thug when I've been running for days just to find you two. You want to find Daegal? Great. Then listen to me and don't be stupid."

"It's not like we've done this before," said Athol, coming to Link's defense. "This is hard for all of us. We're just as far from home as you are, princess."

Zelda stopped in the middle of the dusty street.

"Yes, I'm sure this is very hard for the both of you. But if you want to get your brother back, arguing with me is not the best way to do it."

Athol scowled, and they continued walking.

"We're not leaving here without knives, though," Zelda continued. "Between the three of us, we'll have to find a way to get them."

"We could use some of the food and water to make some fake medicine, then try to trade or sell it," suggested Athol.

"I liked Link's theft idea better," said Zelda. "Besides, the Kakari have pretty good medical knowledge. The only reason they try to pawn garbage off to you is because you're not from around here and they think they can take advantage of you. The closest thing Kakariko has to a leader is Shaman Farah. Best doctor in the Eldin region."

"Why didn't we go to him for medicine?" Link asked, still irritated.

"Because he only works for free in emergencies," replied Zelda. "Otherwise he would've charged more than Kili."

"So where would you go for weapons in an emergency?"

Zelda pondered. "There are a few things we could do. How good are you at horse racing?"

"We sold the horses," said Link.

"But there are people who own horses and set up games like that. Mostly people race for money, but we could try to bet for weapons."

"We don't have anything to bet," said Link. "What if we lose?"

"You're right, we can't afford that," Zelda replied. "Maybe we did buy too much food."

"No, you said you wanted a surplus."

"Which is worse? Dying on the Island of Dinn of starvation, or getting impaled by monsters?"

"I prefer starvation."

Zelda let out a sigh of exasperation. "Okay. I don't mind stealing. But the two of you have to let me do it. No help or interruptions. Just let me do it."

Link was surprised. He looked around at the Kakari townspeople, almost all of them armed.

"How are you going to—?"

"Not out in the open, of course," Zelda interrupted again. "I'll go back to the stables you left the horses at. People from all over go through those stables. They'll have supplies with them. I'll be as fast as I can but I need the two of you to meet me at the front gate."

"What if you get caught?" Athol asked.

"If I get caught then I get caught. But I won't. I'll be in and out. Just wait for me at the gate, okay?" Zelda replied in a hushed voice.

"But what do we do if you don't meet us at the gate?"

"Will you stop being so negative?" Zelda exclaimed.

Athol's face was a mixture of worry and anger. Any other time, she would've come forward with an indignant response, but she knew Zelda was right. They would find Daegal faster if there were no delays or arguments. And she understood that it was probably in Zelda's nature to take control and stifle resistance. She was, after all, a member of the Hylian royal family.

"Let's do it, then."

00000

Zelda tucked her braids into her kerchief for extra security. The broad daylight wasn't ideal, and neither was her blondeness. It would be easy enough to steal supplies if she were a dark Kakari, since that was commonplace. But if it were reported that a Hylian had tried to take off with weapons, that would raise more suspicion. She already looked out of place, with her pale skin and cotton dress.

The stables gave off an unpleasant stink before she even reached the doors. Once inside, she saw that Fae and Epona were still in their stalls, unattended by their new owner. They shuffled their feet nervously, and their ears twitched.

Zelda looked around cautiously. The new owner was nowhere to be seen. She carefully stepped up to

Epona and gently took hold of her reins, whispering calming words into her ear.

"It's all right, I'll get you out of here."

Out of jealousy, Fae tried to nuzzle Zelda's shoulder from the next stall over.

"You too," she promised.

She looked around again. Most of the faces of the Kakari in the stables were old and withered, but a few of them appeared to be younger, with sleek black hair and smooth skin. Zelda approached one that was laden with bags.

"What do you want, little Sarian girl?" he asked in a low voice. He was trying to pack up the last of his things.

Zelda went with it. Better to be thought Sarian than Hylian in a place like this. "Are you leaving the city?" she asked, still holding onto Epona's reins.

The young man eyed her with coffee-black eyes. "I'm just arriving," he answered. "I live here. But I had left Kakariko for a while on business."

"What kind of business?"

"Business that you have nothing to do with, little Sarian girl," came his gruff reply.

Zelda observed him more closely. He had tattoos, she noticed, mostly of strange designs that she couldn't make sense of. On his side, below his left arm, she spotted a picture of a small horse, and underneath were tally marks.

"You're a horse racer, aren't you?" she asked confidently. "You were away on business gathering horses, and it looks like you didn't come back with many."

The Kakari man looked disgusted.

Zelda went on. "As it happens, I've got two horses right here that I'd be willing to give you. Almost for free."

"Almost?" the man asked.

"You got a knife in that bag?"

The man hesitated, then removed his bag from his shoulder and opened up the top so she could see inside. Among other things, she saw a smartly made Kakari dagger. She smiled.

"That'll do."

The man began to pull the knife out of the bag, when she stopped him.

"No, I mean I want the entire bag. For these two horses."

He grumbled. "Where did you get the horses?"

"The Ordo Plain," Zelda responded. "I think the horses there come from Tinn. So they're healthy. Not like the carcasses I see around here."

The man almost laughed. Then he tossed her the bag and all its contents.

"Deal." He reached for Epona's reins, which Zelda passed over to him.

"Good luck," she said. "The other one's in that stall. The gray one. And it was a pleasure doing business with you."

"Be on your way, little Sarian girl," he sneered, though Zelda knew he was grateful.

00000

"That was fast," Athol said. impressed at Zelda's timing. "How much practice do you have with theft?"

"I didn't need to steal it," Zelda replied, tossing the leather rucksack to the ground. "You know those horses we sold? I traded them."

"What?" Link and Athol exclaimed together.

"To a horse racer. Not the most moral thing to do, I know, but then again, we were planning on thievery. So I figured it would be okay. The guy will find new horses. This is Kakariko."

Zelda bent down to thoroughly inspect the contents of the bag. She pulled out the large blade and handed it to Link. It was sheathed, and when he pulled it out, he saw that it was double-sided, and well-taken care of.

"Act like you know what you're doing," instructed Zelda. "That's the key." She rummaged through the rest of the bag's contents, tossing useless objects aside. Finally, she held up a smaller knife and a tin whistle, much like the one Link had in his pouch. She pocketed these.

"We have everything," she said finally. "It's not far to the Eldin Port. We should be there before nightfall."

Link fastened his new blade around his waist.

"You ready?" he asked Athol.

She nodded. Link still saw excitement in her eyes, which only made him feel more guilty.

Link called up to the guards to open the gate.


	5. Chapter 5

They knew they were approaching the Eldin Port when they could smell water. It cleared the dust that had gathered in their lungs from the stay in Kakariko.

"It smells like home," remarked Athol. "Do you smell it? Like being on the shores of the Tetran Lake."

"That's not your Tetran Lake," Zelda said. "It's the Merk River. And once we get close enough, you'll be able to smell the stink."

She was right. The Hillwind children were taken aback by the polluted stench of the river. The dusty sand they were walking on turned into concrete as they approached the port. Wet lapping sounds splashed against the concrete docks, and when Link craned his neck, he could see the brownness of the water. He grimaced.

There were several docks, divided up into three sections. The sections were indicated by signs that read "Exports," "Rentals," and "Private." Some boats had already taken off, and some were just coming in, filled with crates and barrels. Similar crates and barrels littered the docks near the export stations, and burly men who were probably Sarian were hauling them into wagons or opening them to check the contents.

Link could faintly see across the Merk, where dark trees marked the Island of Dinn. The entire island seemed clouded by shadow. Shuddering, he made eye contact with Zelda, silently asking the plan.

"This way," she ordered, making her way toward the export docks. Once she had found a ferry that hadn't yet taken off, she handed the supply bag to Link. "Wait here with her."

As Zelda approached one of the men loading crates onto the ferry, Link inspected a few of them. They were labelled crudely, but he could make out the word "Hillwind" on all of them. Some of them read "Textiles" or "Medicine" or "Oil: Keep away from flame." The barrels, he guessed, were filled with Tetran water, and were en route to Kakariko.

"Is this all going to Hillwind?" asked Athol.

"Looks like it," Link replied. "That ferry coming in probably has our exports." He pointed into the distance at a boat headed for the port, coming from the direction of Hillwind. "Probably filled with produce that Jørn and I harvested a few days ago. And bread that Moira baked. And goat milk soap. And maple syrup."

Athol smiled. "Maybe by the time we get Daegal home, we'll have fresh spices and sugar and honey."

Link heard Zelda thank the ferryman. She returned to them with a pleased look on her face.

"Is this the ferry we're taking?" Athol asked. Not waiting for an answer, she boarded. Neither Link nor Zelda followed.

"Athol, I'm sorry," said Link. "I can't have you come to the island with me."

Athol scoffed and stood her ground. "I've already come this far and nothing's happened to me. Come on, get on the boat."

"That's not our boat," said Zelda, turning and leaving them to it.

"That's an export ferry," explained Link. "It's going back to Hillwind."

"What, you're sending me back? Because I'm in the way? Now that you've got your princess, I'm just in the way?"

For a second, Link could see the enraged golden tint light up her eyes, the way Daegal's looked in the sun. He missed him then, and looked forlornly at his sister's face. He had never seen hatred portrayed in Daegal's features so prominently as he did in Athol.

"Do you realize how selfish you're being?" she exclaimed, on the verge of a scream.

"It'll be easier if I do it-"

"Don't you dare!" growled Athol. "Daegal is depending on the both of us!"

"I love him more than I can say, more than I can even process. I'll bring him home, Athol. I'll do it!"

Athol's face crumpled. "You'd better!" she cried. "You'd goddamn better. If you don't, I'll kill you!"

She was trying so hard to make her eyes look hateful, and less worried than she felt, but it wasn't working. Link could see incredibly clearly the pain and concern that was whirling around in her head. Her face was less angry than sad, and her tears were definitely not of rage. The worry she felt for Daegal made her look sick. It was overwhelming her. Link knew with a sinking feeling that she couldn't possibly continue with them.

The gangplank was risen up on two mighty chains, until Athol was trapped. She rushed to the edge of the ferry, determined to glare daggers and fire at him until they slipped out of sight, but she was aware that the tears staining her face gave her the appearance of a helpless child. She couldn't make him change his mind, not now that the ferry was leaving the dock and setting off on its course towards her home.

Link saw her leave the railing. He didn't want to watch them become a dot on the horizon, so he turned his back and rejoined Zelda, who had kept herself quiet and invisible.

"That's done," she said when he lumbered guiltily to her side.

"Nope," he replied. "She'll have it in for me when I get back."

Link sighed and ran a hand through his unwashed hair. "But I had to," he convinced himself.

"I assure you, this will make things easier. As brave as Athol is, having her around would have made for a long and painful journey."

"I will bring him back," Link vowed. "I promised her. If I don't do that at least. . ." he trailed off and shook his head. "I will."

Zelda nodded. "Are you okay to start off right now?" she asked.

"Yeah. We should have enough food and water now that Athol's on the boat, for the ride there and back. We can stop at the provinces again once we've got Daegal with us, but not Kakariko. It would probably scare him. We'll get some more supplies and head back to Hillwind, all of us."

Zelda raised her eyebrows.

"Well, you can't go back home, can you?

"No," she said. "You're right about that."

She looked over Link's shoulder at the disappearing shape of the ferry. "Looks like it's just you and me," she told him with a smile. "We should find Daegal now. I'd very much like to meet him."

"About Daegal," Link began as they set off for the rental docks. "He's not very good with conversation. He can talk, it's just that he doesn't like to. It makes him nervous. And he'll never look you in the eye. And when he's scared, he tends to pull away, or start to panic. If that happens, just remain calm, and let me handle it."

"What's wrong with him?" Zelda asked, not very sensitively.

"Nothing's wrong," he replied in a slightly defensive tone. "He's just different. His mother was really sick just before he was born, so she was taking all sorts of medicines that she wasn't used to—"

"So it's a birth defect?"

Link stared at her.

"His mental disability, it's a birth defect?"

"I guess so. I mean yeah, it is. We just usually don't talk about it. It's just the way Daegal is. And everyone's fine with it. Because we're all used to it. I had wanted to let you know, because you're probably not used to it. And he doesn't like strangers. But he's really a great person. He's my best friend. And I can't lose him."

They approached the rental docks, where they found a stout man who looked like he didn't want to be there. He barely acknowledged their arrival, since his nose was buried in a stack of papers.

"Sir," said Zelda, trying to get his attention. At first, he didn't respond. "_Sir._"

"What?" he grumbled.

"We're interested in renting a boat, if that's okay with you."

The ferryman snorted, looked her up and down, then fixed his gaze upon Link.

"Why do a couple of kids like you wanna get on a ferry so badly?" the ferryman asked, eyeing Link's sheathed dagger.

Zelda assumed her royal stance, standing up to the burly but short man, badly in need of a shave, with a bewildered expression on his face. For extra authority, she placed a hand on her own small knife.

"I doubt that's really any of your business," she said with a smile.

"Actually it is," he replied with a grunt. "Ferries are my business."

"It's a good thing we can pay you," said Zelda. She removed her hand from her knife long enough for the ferryman to relax. Zelda dug into her bag for the money. "There you go, sir. Now, a boat, if you please."

The ferryman confoundedly took the rupees she offered. "Enjoy your trip," he said, moving aside so they could access the boat that was tied to the dock.

They climbed in, and Zelda untied the boat as Link set the supplies down.

"It's not a long ride," Zelda promised. "You can see the island just across from the river."

Link nodded. He felt a mixture of fear and relief. He was so close to Daegal, and yet he had no idea what to expect on the Island of Dinn.

Zelda pushed off from the dock, and the boat bobbed along in the water.


	6. Chapter 6

Swan Castle had once stood proudly, purely white and revered. For centuries, it was the one Hyrule Castle. All the royal families of Hyrule had inhabited it over the years, and the citizens of the island worshipped its holy beauty. The island was named for the Goddess Din, who had created it and the rest of Hyrule. Each and every Hylian knew of and held the goddesses in the highest of respects. Din, Nayru and Farore were Hyrule.

It didn't stay that way. They did not remain the face of Hyrule, nor did Swan Castle remain the one castle. The Hylians, as all humans do, felt the need to migrate. They left Din's island for the mainland, and build a new, grander castle that wasn't white, but gray. They set up a new kingdom, forgot about the goddesses, and the new royal family tried to resume rule. Most people succumbed. But a select few refused. They fled to the forests and were seldom heard from again.

While the new kingdom grew, the Island of Dinn was forgotten. The towns became forests, and the forests became jungles. Monsters began to infest the island's depths. And no one dared go back.

For the first time in hundreds of years, the walls of Swan Castle stirred. Someone had set foot inside the once-white grandeur, and he hadn't come alone. With him, he brought a treasure lost for so many years, most revered it as a legend. Though the treasure was in fragments, its influence was still powerful. The Triforce of Power. Din's shard. The newcomer hadn't taken his eyes off of it since he had wished himself away to a place where no one was around. He wanted complete isolation. A place where he could be alone with his treasure. As hours became days, his mind became more corrupted by the things the Triforce was promising him. Power, glory, wealth. He wanted more. He needed more. He needed to do whatever it took in order to make the promises become reality. He had forgotten about his life back in his homeland, about all his friends and family. He had forgotten the love he felt for them. All he felt now was fury and hunger. The hunger for true power. It was strange, though all his life he hadn't felt the need to be of any importance, he was driven for this power. Influenced by an ancient evil.

Swan Castle had once housed the most honorable of Hylians. Now it was a hideout, a forsaken fortress for the greatest evil in Hyrule.

00000

The boat silently approached the shore. Link clutched the supply bag closer to his chest. He could feel his heart beating, and couldn't remember feeling so nervous since he had been attacked by the bokoblin in Faron Woods.

"Scared?" Zelda asked in a low voice.

"Terrified," he choked out.

"You should be."

She pulled the boat up onto the sand. The heat of Eldin was gone, and the chill was back. They climbed out of the boat, surveying their surroundings. They stood on a clean shore, but the forest loomed ahead of them. The crumbling tips of Swan Castle poked out of the overgrown jungle.

"Daegal's in there," breathed Link.

"Right in front of us," Zelda agreed. "This isn't going to be easy, you know. Whatever's waiting for us in there, we have to face. And I'm not just talking about Daegal."

"We just have to find Daegal and bring him home," said Link, starting towards the forest.

"I'd unsheath that if I were you," Zelda called after him, indicating his dagger. She caught up with him, then offered her hand. "You keep an eye out for monsters and I hold the supplies?"

Link nodded, handing over the bag.

00000

Din's spirit had gotten used to the heat of the Eldin sun. When her people moved, she moved with them. Her temple resided in the mountains now, surrounded by dust and rock, and cared for by the Gorons.

But Din's spirit was far from home. She had sensed the unrest on the island that was once hers, and knew she needed to go there right away.

It was cold on her island. But she endured it.

The first thing she recognized among the jungles was the old altar. The wooden parts had withered away, but the stone still stood. It had no importance to anyone now, but it made her feel more welcomed. It reminded her that she had once been revered. At the altar, she found the ashes of cremated officials from long ago. Kings, queens, soldiers, all left to rest eternally with the goddesses. Din was not alone.

"I do not mean to disturb you," said Din, breaking the silence. "All who wish to, please join me."

The souls, when they arrived, lit up the darkness. In all, there were four of them. Two were dressed lavishly, for they had been royalty. Another was dressed in a suit of armor, and the other in a dark green dress with a scarf covering her hair and face. A soldier and a servant. Din remembered the day when a servant had been cremated on the goddesses' altar. Many had objected to it. Din couldn't say whether or not she had agreed. The goddesses' altar was really for royalty and officials. Now, at least, Din was glad for the company.

She approached the lavishly-dressed couple first, since she recognized them as King Leo and Queen Saige. The two monarchs hadn't ruled together. Queen Saige was about a hundred years older than King Leo, but at death, they looked the same age.

"Your Majesties," Din greeted them, remembering that humans received compliments well and liked to be respected.

The king and queen bowed their heads in response. Their dated appearance was comforting to Din. They were dressed differently from the people she was used to seeing in the Eldin region. Queen Saige wore a long, modest gown of black and royal blue, and a dark veil over her curled hair. She did not wear a crown of any sort. King Leo wore no crown either; there were no precious minerals on the Island of Dinn. The Eldins made jewelry after they had moved and become Eldins. The Gorons had shown them how.

Din addressed the four souls in front of her. "You have each been here at this altar, watching, since your deaths. This island was once your home. Do you feel the new evil, as I do?"

"There is unrest at Swan Castle," answered the soul of the servant girl in the green scarf. Her voice was slightly muffled.

"Yes," answered the soldier. "At Swan Castle." The soldier's entire face was obstructed, and Din couldn't remember his name. His identity was a mystery.

"He is an outsider," added Queen Saige.

"The reincarnation of Demise," said King Leo.

"in processed what she was hearing. It had been a long time since she had heard anyone mention the Demon King Demise. People had stopped believing in him just as they had stopped worshipping Din. They thought the story of the Demon King trying to take over the world was only a legend, but in truth, it was historical fact. The new royal families of Hyrule had no time for magic, anymore. It would most likely be impossible to warn them about the reincarnation of Demise.

"I see no more point in trying to help the senseless people of the mainland," Din retorted.

"Only they will be able to stop Demise," the servant girl disagreed.

"You are trying to persuade the wrong goddess," replied Din, glaring at the girl. "If you want the Hylians to be granted compassion, you should appeal to Farore. She feels no contempt, even though she has lost their worship. I, however, feel as though I owe these Hylians nothing. For they feel as though they owe me nothing. I created their land, and now they are ruling it foolishly."

"You are suggesting we let Demise be?" asked King Leo. Queen Saige began to shake her head in worry.

"There is nothing we could do, anyway," replied Din. "Demise can only be defeated in two ways; by the Goddess Hylia or a human. Goddess Hylia denounced her divinity centuries ago. She is long dead by now. And as for the humans, they will not believe us. It is useless to try to alert them."

"Perhaps not as useless as you think," the servant girl's soul replied in a soft voice.

Din turned to glare at her again, but this time she stepped forward to face her

"Why do you wear that scarf over your face?" she asked dryly.

The girl's scared, brown eyes darted to the faces of the king and queen. "As a servant, I was required to hide my face," she answered.

"In death, you are no longer a servant," said Din. "Remove it."

The girl hesitated, and then did as she was told. Unwrapping the green fabric from around her head, she revealed black hair cut short, crudely shorn, and an innocent face. She let the scarf fall to the ground.

"What is your name?" Din asked, squinting her stern, dark eyes.

"Sheikah," the girl responded.

Din tried to make her obsidian eyes more stern and her gaunt face more intimidating, but then remembered that she didn't have to intimidate these people. They already revered her, even in death.

"Sheikah," she crooned. "Why is it that you think humanity still has hope?"

Sheikah was quiet for several seconds.

"He is not the only outsider," she finally said. "There are others. A boy and a girl, who have just arrived. They have come after Demise. They think Hyrule can be saved."

Din scoffed. "The only way for Hyrule to be saved is if I let it destroy itself, so it can start over. What do these children think they can do?"

"Farore sent them," said the soldier. "Because Demise possesses a Triforce shard."

"Whose shard?" Din asked.

"Yours."

Din wasn't sure if she felt more embarrassment or pride. More embarrassment, she supposed. But she wasn't going to let that show.

"So they are after the shard, not Demise?"

"The girl is after the shard. But the boy is after Demise. He does not realize Demise is evil. He believes he can save him from the power of the shard.

"Fool," muttered Din. "Would the girl, by chance, happen to be Princess Zelda?

"Zelda will never be given the chance to be a princess," answered Queen Saige. "But yes, it appears to be Zelda."

"Who is the boy?" Din asked.

"A farmer from Hillwind," replied King Leo. "Both sent by Farore to save Hyrule."

"Farore has always had a soft spot for her humans, especially those that come from the forest," sneered Din. "But that does not mean she is right in doing this. Farore will be disappointed when her humans do not succeed."

"Apologies, Goddess Din, but is it necessary to sabotage Goddess Farore's plan?" asked Sheikah.

"As a goddess, it is necessary for me to do what is best for Hyrule. I created this land, so I will do what I can to protect it. The people who live on the land are not my particular concern. They forgot about me, and Nayru, and Farore. I do not understand, then, why she insists on letting them live. They are obviously faulty if they cease to worship their creators."

"But what are you going to do to stop these heroes?" asked the soldier.

"They are not heroes," snapped Din. "They are puppets. And I can control them as easily as Farore can. This island is full of monsters. And between the five of us, we must keep them away from Swan Castle."

00000

Link swung at a low-hanging vine with his blade, clearing the way ahead. They followed no particular path, but had come across several landmarks on their way through the jungle; a cemetery littered with headstones, a crumbling well, and a rotting market stand.

"You think we're going the right way?" Link muttered. For the first time since he met her, Link was glad for Zelda's company.

"Why don't you climb a tree, hero?" was Zelda's sarcastic reply, causing Link to remember the long journey through Faron Woods, and also no longer feel glad for the company.

"Why don't you?"

Zelda rolled her eyes in mockery. "Because, I'm a lady."

"Sure," said Link under his breath, and Zelda pretended not to hear.

The forest was getting darker, now that the sun was slowly disappearing from the sky. Through the tops of the trees, Link could see the clouds beginning to purple.

"It's getting dark," Link said, stating the obvious.

"Thank you for your observation."

"I mean, should we stop?"

"We can't stop," Zelda replied harshly. "We're out in the open, and we don't know what's out there. We can stop once we've found something that resembles shelter."

"How about that?" Link pointed straight ahead. Zelda squinted in the fading light at the crumbling stone altar that he was indicating.

"It's an altar for the goddesses," she remarked as they got closer. "Look." Zelda gingerly traced a finger over three different symbols carved into the stone; one that resembled swirls of wind, one that looked like three crescent moons, and one that imitated ripples in water. "Din, Nayru, and Farore."

They looked down at their feet, and saw that they were standing on another slab of stone that was engraved with yet another carving. Three connected triangles surrounded by what looked like wings, or rays of sunlight.

"The crest of the Goddess Hylia," said Zelda. "You know what that is, don't you?"

"I'm guessing it's the Triforce," replied Link, staring down at the eerie carving.

"That it is. You're smart. It's what the Goddess left behind. I'm surprised this is still standing. It's hundreds of years old." To Link's surprise, Zelda dropped to her knees in front of the altar. He didn't do the same, but he remained silent so Zelda could pray.

When she was done, she stood up and sighed. "Too many people don't pay their respects to the goddesses anymore. I may not respect them much, but at least I know they're real."

"They basically want us to save the world they created," Link muttered. "I just want to save Daegal."

"I know," Zelda said gently. For a few seconds, she stood awkwardly, as if she wanted to do something to comfort him but it wasn't in her nature. "Let's stop for the night."

In the shelter of the altar, Link laid down his dagger and placed the supply bag between them. Zelda pulled out the food that would quickly spoil: the bread, corn, and bacon.

"Want me to make a fire?" Link asked.

"Better not," replied Zelda. "Besides, it's warm enough." She shivered.

Link was used to the chill, and he knew Zelda wasn't. He felt slightly sorry for her. Zelda passed him his share of the food and retrieved a jar of water.

"Is this what it's like living in Hillwind?" she asked.

"No," said Link, taking offense to the comment. "We do have houses, you know."

"Imagine that," Zelda exclaimed. "And here I thought all Hillwinds were wild and uncivilized."

"You should talk, Miss Hylian," Link retorted, even though Zelda was joking.

"How nasty. I'll have you know that I'm not like other aristocrats. I, for one, care about the outcome of the kingdom. That's why I'm doing this, instead of following in my father's footsteps." Zelda shook off the agitation. "But enough about that. I've never been to Hillwind. Tell me what it's like."

Link couldn't help but smile. To think of Hillwind while in a place like this, with dark mists and faraway cries of beasts, was to feel like he was at home with Jørn, sitting at the kitchen table with a Tetran fish in the oven, sizzling warmly.

"It gets really cold," began Link after finishing his bread and bacon. "Especially now that summer's over. In the morning, you wake up and there's frost covering the grass, and the air is chilly and the wind is blowing leaves off the trees. But at home you've got a fire in the hearth and you're surrounded by family. In the summer I work in the fields, growing produce for the town's supply and for exporting. In the fall we harvest it all and we like to have a feast to celebrate the end of the year. On days I have off, I take Daegal into the woods and we spend the day there, just enjoying each other's company." Link's smile dropped as the memories came back. He missed Daegal's smiling face. "We shouldn't rest for long. We have to find the castle."

"We'll find it," Zelda assured him. "So, Athol. Is she your. . ."

"Friend," Link finished. "What's royal life like?"

Zelda didn't smile the way he did. "You wake up to a hot breakfast at your bedside, prepared by servants who are underpaid and often abused. But the food is good. So that takes your mind off the mistreatment of the servants. Someone dresses you, as if you can't do it yourself, and escorts you about your day, which is all planned out for you. First you study endlessly, learning everything there is to know about the kingdom, its history, and its future. You learn the trading routes and the regulations of all the territories, how we can be doing more to control them. You attend meetings and public forums with the king, listening to subjects complain about the way things are being run, and you can't do anything about it. You can only listen to the king laugh and send them away. You witness countless executions of criminals, mostly Alfs, who were really only trying to make a better life for themselves. And you fear for your life every day, you fear that the citizens of Hyrule will think you're the very image of the king, just another cruel monarch waiting to happen, when you're useless to do otherwise." Finally, Zelda's smile came. "How does that sound? Want to give up your peaceful Hillwind life for that?"

Before he could answer, Link was startled by a glowing light not far away from where they were sitting. Link grabbed his dagger, and Zelda looked around in confusion.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know," answered Link in a low voice. The light was coming closer, and Link wasn't sure whether he should attack it or try to scare it off, but then it began to materialize into a human's form. A girl's form.

Zelda hurriedly packed up the water jar in case they had to run, but she stopped when she saw Link lower his dagger.

"What are you doing?"she hissed.

"I don't think it's going to hurt us," Link replied hastily. He called out to the glowing shape. "Who are you?"

"I am the soul of one who once lived here," the voice answered. Definitely female, though Link still couldn't see her clearly. "My ashes reside at this altar. I was cremated along with my master."

Link and Zelda both glanced over at the altar. Several ceramic containers adorned the surface of the altar, though there was no way of telling which one belonged to the voice.

When Link looked back, the young woman had completely taken shape, through she was still emanating beams of light. Now, he could see her short black hair, deep brown eyes, and the plain green dress she wore.

"My name is Sheikah," she said. "And by the Goddess Din's orders, I am not supposed to be assisting you. You are trespassing on Din's island, going after Din's shard. The Demon King Demise awaits you at Swan Castle. The goddess says you must not succeed."

"Why does she say that?" demanded Link. "We're just trying to save my friend."

"And the kingdom," added Zelda. "Which, I like to think, should be important to the goddess who created it."

"I am afraid to disclose Din's reasonings to you. I may be dead and gone but she would find some way to punish me if she found out. However, I can help you. I believe two heroes such as yourselves can go on to save Hyrule from the Demon King."

Link had heard of the Demon King before. He remembered Domhn mentioning him the night he brought the Triforce shard home from the forest. But he knew nothing about the Demon King, and didn't like to think that Sheikah was referring to Daegal when she said it.

"Your help is appreciated," said Zelda, clutching the supply bag. "As is your enthusiasm to disobey your goddess."

Link thought the last part wasn't really necessary, since they didn't want to scare the servant girl away. But he was also glad for the assistance.

"The walls of Swan Castle are nearby, and the gate faces north. The gates will be locked, so you must summon the spirits of the gatekeepers." Sheikah pulled a handful of dirt from a pocket in her dress. "This dust came from their graves. It will be enough to wake them. You must tell them you have come to see the king, and they will let you in. The Demon King resides in the palace. You must go through the courtyards to find him. I wish the two of you good luck in your quest."

Zelda took the handful of graveyard dust from Sheikah and stored it in her own pocket. "Thank you," she said.

Sheikah gave her a warm smile. "For the good of Hyrule." And with that, she was gone.

Link and Zelda were once again left in the darkness, listening to nothing but the rustling of leaves and singing of crickets.

"We just have to find the wall," said Zelda. "And then make our way to the north gate."

00000

Swan Castle was named so because of its color, but centuries after it was named, it no longer looked white. The outer walls were made of stone, and towered over Link and Zelda's heads the next morning, but they could see the grandeur of the tips, all falling away and withering. Link wondered which tower Daegal occupied.

"Hard to believe," Zelda remarked. "We're the first people in centuries to see this castle."

It was impressive, but Link wasn't concerned about that.

"Let's find the north gate," he said.

They followed the wall north, knives drawn, ready to strike at any sound. The supply bag was strung around Zelda's shoulder, and Link could hear the swishing of the water jars. After hearing Sheikah's words, Link had a disconcerting anger forming in his mind. Anger at the Goddess Din for trying to keep him from Daegal, for completely disregarding the good of the world just because she wasn't popular anymore. It was selfish. He didn't care that Din could probably smite him where he stood. It was selfish and idiotic and he decided right then and there that the only goddess he didn't hate was Nayru, since at least she hadn't gotten involved. Nayru, the goddess the Zoras worshipped, was probably enforcing peace and doing magic at that very moment. Then Link realized why Athol wanted to see the Zoras so badly.

"I can hear you fuming," remarked Zelda in a low voice.

"Aren't you angry?" Link asked.

"Angry? Of course not. It's typical. And being angry isn't going to help. What will help is getting the Triforce from Daegal and proving to Din that humans are not completely useless and incompetent. That's our goal right now. Keep your head clear, because once we're inside we'll have to think on our feet. Anything could be waiting for us in there."

Link didn't answer. He couldn't help but worry what they'd find. Farore had promised that Daegal was alive, but that had been several days ago. Something could've happened in the meantime. Daegal didn't know how to defend himself against danger, which was why Link was always at his side. His heart began to pound at a sickening speed, and against his own will he started reciting an apology in his mind, an apology that he might have to repeat to Athol and Nichol and the rest of Hillwind.

I failed.

The north gate was a drawbridge, and was much bigger than Link had expected, but to Zelda, it looked slightly miniscule. It looked like the shell of a castle, a ghost. It seemed to swallow them both up, inviting them to join its dark depths forever.

The guard towers were empty. The gate's chains rattled in the breeze, and the hinges squealed.

Zelda pulled the handful of graveyard dust from her pocket. "I wonder how we're supposed to summon the gatekeepers," she said to Link.

Link called up to the empty guard towers. "We've come to see the king," he tried.

No gatekeepers appeared, but they heard a clang and a moan, and the gate began to lower.

"I thought we'd be able to see them," said Link.

"I guess the souls are only preserved if they are cremated at the goddesses' altar," Zelda replied.

The gate fell at their feet, squealing, and revealed the stone bridge that stretched to the castle courtyards. The courtyards had once been well-tended, that much was clear. But they had now been taken over by weeds and vines and moss, a gentler jungle. The early sun broke through the thick treetops, casting speckles of light upon the tangle of plants. Link and Zelda made their way through the ancient gardens and looked straight ahead; the doors to the palace had fallen off their hinges and were now lying facedown in the courtyard. When they looked inside, they could see nothing but darkness.

Link's knife was shaking in his hand. Zelda saw it, and looked into his eyes, trying to comfort him with words she couldn't find.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

In a moment, Link's mind had already raced through all the possibilities of what they might find. A changed, disturbed Daegal. A dead Daegal. An evil Daegal. Or maybe even nothing.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" asked Link, his voice wavering.

Zelda's eyes changed, and Link couldn't interpret them.

"Yes," she said. Her tone was a mystery.

Link steadied his grip on his dagger and was the first human to enter Swan Castle in countless years.

00000

Link struck a match from the box he had bought in Kakariko. It barely lit up the great hall they were standing in, but they could see walls of marble, and stained glass windows with eerie depictions of human-like figures; a young emerald girl, a golden Goron, an indigo Zora, a violet woman, an old man in crimson, and a thief in orange. To Link, they seemed like magical characters that had been imagined.

"Those are the sages," whispered Zelda.

"What do they do?" Link asked.

"No one knows for sure," Zelda replied, studying the mystic faces of the windows. "But they must have been important. They're illustrated in almost every Hylian history book."

The match was beginning to run low, so Link blew it out and struck another.

"Don't waste those," Zelda reprimanded him. "There are probably lamps around here."

When they looked, they found wrought-iron lanterns mounted on the walls of the great hall. When lit, they made the hall glow warmly, but it didn't make Link feel any more at ease.

Their footsteps echoed as they tried to walk silently down the corridor, ears strained, waiting for a noise. At the end of the hall, they found marble columns and staircases, most of which had been knocked down or corroded.

"Let me take your knife," Zelda ordered.

"Why" asked Link.

"Just do it."

Link handed his Kakari dagger over to the princess, who intercepted it without gratitude. Their eyes drank in the sights of the palace; shredded tapestries with illustrations they could no longer make out, faded portraits of previous royal families, cobwebbed chandeliers, archways, staircases, and so many doors. Link was afraid to find out where they all led, but for the first time, his curiosity was piqued. He had never been inside a castle before, nor had Jørn. The first thing he would do when he got home, after giving Daegal a stern reprimanding, would be to tell Jørn that castles really weren't that bad.

Zelda, who was familiar with the anatomy of castles, pointed at a staircase between two crumbling columns, which led to a door more elaborate than the others.

"That probably leads to the throne room," she said.

Link took the lead, testing each step before continuing to make sure the staircase wouldn't collapse beneath their weight. They reached the upper balcony of the main hall, which would be a long way down if the floor decided to give way.

"Daegal?" Link called out weakly. There was no answer. Zelda readied the dagger as Link's fingers grasped the handles of the throne room doors. He twisted, and the doors creaked open.

"Daegal. . .?"

The glow from the great hall seeped into the throne room. The two thrones cast shadows all the way down from where they stood to Link and Zelda's feet. The queen's throne was empty. The king's throne seated a slumped figure, shrouded in darkness.

"Is that you?"

When the figure's head turned, all Link could see were the glinting, golden eyes. But they no longer looked innocent. Now, they were fierce, accusatory.

"Go away," the shadow growled. It was Daegal's voice, but it had changed. It was a snarl. A warning.

Link didn't obey. He stepped closer to the king's throne, and felt Zelda at his back, having left the supply bag at the door. He wished she would lower the dagger. It wouldn't do anything except make Daegal feel more afraid.

"It's going to be okay, Daegal," Link murmured. "It's me. I'm here to take you home, so you can see your dad and Athol. Your family misses you. I miss you."

Finally speaking to Daegal made Link feel nauseous. He had wanted it to go differently. He had wanted Daegal to be glad to see him.

"I don't have a family," snarled the shadow that was Daegal. His golden eyes narrowed as Link drew closer. He eyed the dagger, not with fear, but regarding it as a challenge.

"You do have a family," said Link. "I'm your family. Don't you remember?"

The slumped shadow seemed to consider. "I don't remember you."

Link had no time to feel sick. The shadow stood up then, and the changed image of Daegal made Link's stomach drop. His features were no longer round and happy. Now they were gaunt, stern, and dead-looking. His red hair had been shorn off so his golden ear studs were visible. In all, Daegal looked crazed, ill, and many years older than he was.

Demon King, Link recalled.

It had to still be Daegal inside. His mind was being poisoned, but he had to still be there somewhere.

"What do you mean, you don't remember?" Link didn't want to cry, but when Daegal made eye contact to glare at him, the sickening unfamiliarity of the situation became too much. Link choked out the words. "You're my best friend. I—I love you."

"I said go away!" his voice boomed. The golden eyes flashed with rage. "I want to be alone! Leave my castle."

Link was close to him now, with Zelda right behind him.

"Will you lower that?" he hissed to her, but she refused.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" Daegal's screams were deafening.

"Please, Daegal—"

"Don't call me that!" the boy shouted with pain, devastation and fury ripping through his voice. "My name. . .is Ganondorf."

"Where is the Triforce?" Zelda demanded, finally speaking.

"I am the Triforce," came Daegal's lunatic reply. "I am power, and I am alone!" He began making noises that sounded like a mixture of crazed laughter and gross sobbing. His eyes were gleaming. "I am finally power."

Link didn't know what to do. He was frozen with tears on his face. He couldn't even bring himself to say his friend's name.

To his surprise, Zelda raised the dagger and charged at Daegal, intending to give a deadly blow.

"No!" Link shouted, but before he could grab her, Daegal delivered his own retaliation, a burst of dark magic that seemed to explode from his fingertips. Link had never seen anything like it. The energy flung Zelda back, dagger in hand. She crashed onto the floor of the throne room, tangled in her skirt. The dagger clattered to the floor.

"Are you all right?" Link panted, rushing to her. He didn't wait for her answer. He helped her to her feet and grabbed his knife.

"We have to get out of here, Link," she said, trying to pull him to the door, and gathering the supply bag.

"No, we have to make him remember!" Link shouted.

"Look at him! He's forgotten. It's too late, Link. Come on!"

Link allowed himself one last look at his friend. Daegal's expression had darkened, his eyes glinted, and he readied himself to fire more magic if need be. Without another word, Link slipped through the door with Zelda in the lead.

00000

The forest was brighter in the daytime, but Link still couldn't see clearly because his vision was blurred by anger, confusion and tears. He let himself be blindly dragged along by Zelda, who was trying to remember the way to the beach where they had left their boat.

"The sooner we get off this cursed island, the better," she was saying. At that moment, Link didn't care what happened to them.

After they had run as far as they could, Zelda stopped and looked around frantically.

"I don't think we're going the right way," she stated.

"What do you mean?" Link panted.

"We should have found the altar by now. I must've gotten us lost back there somehow. Okay, we just need to retrace our steps. The deeper we go into the jungle, the more dangerous it is. We haven't run into any monsters yet so I'm guessing Din is saving the best for last."

"Did she have anything to do with Daegal?" Link asked, his voice dripping with hatred. "Did she do that to him to discourage us?"

"Honestly Link, I doubt it. I think that's just the sheer power of the Triforce," Zelda replied hastily.

"But it's her shard. Doesn't she have some control over it?"

"Din had nothing to do with this. Long ago, someone found the Triforce and tried to make a wish, but it didn't work, so the Triforce split. Your friend just happened to stumble upon the Triforce of Power. It's not anyone's doing, it's just bad luck," said Zelda.

"He can't even remember me," Link muttered to himself. "He doesn't remember anything. He's the best friend I've ever had and he can't even remember me."

"This isn't really the place to talk about this," Zelda answered. "We need to get off this island. And I'd like to do it with as few run-ins as possible."

Link sheathed his dagger since he didn't have the energy to keep it at the ready. The two tried to walk as quietly as they could through the ominous forest, crunching on a leaf or a twig every now and then, taking turns eating and drinking. They finished the potatoes and the dried fruit, and the last of the first water jar. They didn't check to see how much they had left. They didn't want to think about it right away.

When afternoon came, they were arguing about which way to go. They had made no progress and still hadn't found the beach, and Link was beginning to worry that they'd have to spend another night on the island.

"There has to be something else around here," Zelda was saying. "What did we pass on the way to the castle? A graveyard, a market stand, a well, and the altar. We haven't seen any of those things. We should just go back the way we came. If we find the castle again—"

"Wait," Link interrupted. Zelda was quiet for a moment and listened for what Link was hearing. It was a musical clattering, like chimes in the wind. And the creaking of old wooden beams. They followed the mysterious sounds a short distance, until they came to a clearing that had probably once been clearer.

What they saw were buildings gradually turning to dust, made of wood and stone. Their glass windows were mostly broken, but some dirty ones were still intact. Some stood several stories high, some had collapsed long ago. Some resembled huts, and some were obviously made by the skilled for the richer. And the entire clearing was empty and silent, except for the hollow singing of wind scraping across broken glass, and the eaves of the houses swaying.

"It was a village," breathed Zelda.

An impressive majority of it was still standing. Dust and sand blew across the ground that had been cleared of trees. Link and Zelda left footprints in the ancient roadways. Looking up and down the streets, examining the homes, Link imagined what kind of people had once lived in them. What sort of lives they'd lived, and what had driven them away. What they were in the middle of doing when they had left. If they'd had children, loved ones, enemies. If their souls were watching him now, begging to be remembered. Link shook the thought away. It gave him chills.

Neither of them knew what to say. They were too busy drinking in the mammoth sight of so ancient a civilization, lost to the current age. Nobody back in the mainland dared venture near the Island of Dinn, so it gave Link and Zelda a satisfied feeling to be the only ones to look upon the village.

They were soon snapped out of their astonished trance by a ferocious, dog-like snarl. Link and Zelda whipped their heads around to see where it was coming from. Link shakily drew his dagger and Zelda watched with keen eyes for any sort of movement.

The most either of them had expected was a wild animal that had made shelter in the village and wanted to protect its territory. What they saw instead, what lunged at them from a second-story balcony, was too wild, too fierce, to hippopotamic to be an animal. It was a monster. At first it looked wolf-like, with a growling jaw and fangs dripping with saliva, until they noticed that each of its limbs looked human, though they were covered in dark fur and were each as long as the creature's body. At the end of each blackened finger was a talon, sharp as a needle. The monster had no eyes, but it didn't seem to need them. It roared at Link and Zelda, towering over them. Link's dagger seemed useless in comparison to the monster's claws and fangs. Without meaning to, he stepped back in fear, and was glad when he saw Zelda doing the same. It was a bold move, on Goddess Din's part.

"It has a weak spot," stuttered Zelda. "I've read that every creature has a weak spot. You just. . .have to find it."

"This isn't just a creature," Link replied in an equally wavering voice. "Every part of this thing is pure evil."

"Just hit it somewhere that looks vulnerable."

"None of it looks vulnerable," Link hissed.

The wolf monster roared again, and advanced closer to them, fangs dripping and tail twitching. Link's fist was growing sweaty, and his grip on the dagger was beginning to slip.

"What if we've come all this way for nothing?" he almost whimpered.

Shockingly, Zelda's gaze matched his frightened one.

And then there was a flash of white light that blinded them, and seemed to blind the wolf creature that was closing in. The light died down, and in its place stood a glowing woman, dressed in long, lavish skirts and veils. Another spirit, Link supposed.

The magnificent woman turned to the monster, obstructing its path to the children.

"Begone," she ordered fiercely. When the beast did not obey, she redirected her gaze to Link and Zelda.

"For the good of Hyrule," was all she said, before she raised her hand and sent another beam of blinding light towards them. It swallowed them up before they could react at all, and suddenly both Link and Zelda felt as if they were flying or falling or being pulled apart limb from limb. All they could see was white. And then, they couldn't see anything.

When they opened their eyes again, they found themselves in an unknown place. But wherever they were, they supposed they were no longer on the Island of Dinn. They could tell by the copious voices of humans. The sound of a city.


	7. Chapter 7

Link's eyes hadn't adjusted yet. He was in a warm, dark place, and the ground felt hard beneath him, but through the buzzing in his ears he could hear ambient voices. Men, women, children. Footsteps on cobblestones. Shouting, laughing, coughing. He could smell food, waste, and body odor.

"Zelda," he called out weakly.

"I'm here," came her reply.

Link blinked his eyes several times, and the fuzzy image of Zelda came into view. Her pale cheeks were flushed and her hair had partly fallen out of her braids. She was missing her bandana, but then Link saw it on the ground beside her, along with the supply bag. She looked just as scared as he felt.

"What happened?" he asked, looking around.

"That spirit back on Din's island must have used some sort of magic to transport us out of there," said Zelda.

"But where are we?"

Link stood up shakily. Perspiration was already forming on his face and neck from the warmth, and the impact from the magic and the sudden heat made him dizzy.

He could tell that they were in an alleyway. The humid streets had an unpleasant stench to them, and even though it was still daytime, it seemed dark.

Zelda opened the supply bag and rummaged through, making sure everything was still intact.

"The last water jar hasn't broken," she announced.

"Water?" hissed a voice that was uncomfortably close by. It sounded diseased and elderly. Out of the shadows of the alleyway crept an old, spindly man who was missing all the hair on his head except for a few wisps. His eyes were bulging, and too large for his face. His bones poked out of his snow-white skin.

"You have clean water?" he demanded. "Give it to me. Please, I'll pay you." He was begging Zelda. He grabbed hold of her skirts, and she pulled away, startled.

The skeleton of a man pulled a pouch from inside his left shoe. "I have money," he said. "Please, I need water for my family. We're all sick."

Zelda stared at him. "How much?" she asked, nodding to the pouch.

"Sixty five rupees," replied the old man. "Please, take it."

She seemed to struggle with the choice, then to Link's horror, handed over the last of their water to the old beggar.

"Thank you," he wheezed. He left the pouch at her feet and scampered away with his find, coughing.

"What did you do that for?" Link asked incredulously.

"For the money," Zelda said, pocketing it. "We'll need it. And besides, we still have the Alfos powder to purify water. He looked like he needed it more than we did, anyway."

"We still need to find out where we are."

"Well, wherever we are, we'll need to get more food soon," answered Zelda. "We're down to the limes and pumpkin seeds. And we should probably find a better place to stay than in this alley." She rose to her feet and slung the supply bag around her shoulder, then retrieved her bandana and tied it around her hair, even though it must have been stifling.

They strolled out into the bustling streets, which were packed with people. Most of them were lighter in color in comparison to the Kakari, with fairer hair and sick-looking eyes. They seemed perfectly at ease living in such a crowded, filthy place, as if they were completely used to it, but Link and Zelda looked around in disgust. Waste and garbage littered the cobblestones, and in the heat it gave off a horrible stench. The shouts of townspeople stung their ears as the poor haggled for food and the poorer sat slumped on the streets, coughing. One thing they all had in common seemed to be sickness. Every man, woman and child looked frail and ill, but they all went about their business as normal.

Lining the streets were tall buildings sandwiched together that appeared to be several stories high. Apartments, taverns, shops, inns, and bars. Outside, the narrow streets were filled with stalls selling food, carts filled with crates of goods, horses, skinny dogs, old beggars, young children with filth on their face, the occasional dark Kakari with his sword strapped to his person, and a scattering of Ilians trying to sell their expensive, exotic goods like tea, honey, and spices. There was a commotion everywhere Link looked.

"Sari," Zelda said finally. "That spirit dumped us in the slums of Sari."

The old beggar's demand for fresh water finally made sense to Link, as did the sick faces of the townspeople. They were all drinking the Merk's polluted water. Link remembered hearing Rikh's story of his family's move to Hillwind because of all the disease. Back in their home province, the other townspeople didn't seem to have the same idea. They all stayed, waiting for their health to fail.

Zelda removed her bandana. "At least we blend right in," she said, tucking it into the supply bag.

It was hard to move about the streets without being touched by a multitude of coughing strangers. Link muttered several "excuse-me's" every time he bumped shoulders with someone before giving it up altogether.

They peered at the signs hanging from the buildings lining the roads, looking for an inn.

"There's one," Zelda pointed. "Fifteen rupees a night."

"Ten rupees a night," Link said, pointing to a different one.

"I'm sure five extra rupees would get us the highest level of comfort in a place like this," laughed Zelda, following Link to his choice.

The upkeep of the building was awful, but it was large, and inside it was dark and cool, and much more orderly than the outside. A thin, pale woman sat behind a counter, with brown hair piled on top of her head to keep it from sticking to the sweat on her face. She smiled when she saw them enter.

"A room for two?" she asked, eyeing them as if she thought they were lovers.

"Sure," replied Zelda. "But only because it's cheaper. We'll be staying for just one night." She placed ten rupees on the counter, and gave a slight cough for effect. Link held back a laugh.

The innkeeper dropped Zelda's rupee into a cash box and handed her a key labelled with the number 2.

"And what are your names?" she asked, pen at the ready.

Link could see Zelda hesitate.

"Impa," she replied calmly.

"Link," said Link, who couldn't think of a reason to use a fake name.

The innkeeper scrawled down the names on a piece of poorly-made Sarian parchment, along with the date and the room number.

"My name is Carla," she said with a smile. "Enjoy your stay. Dinner will be served in a few hours."

"Thank you," said Zelda.

Link followed her up a staircase to room number two, which was a small room with two narrow beds and a lamp in between. The beds were covered in light sheets, and the window was closed to keep the stink of the streets out.

Zelda claimed the bed furthest from the window, dropping the supply bag on the ground beside it. Link sat on his own bed, which was firm and lumpy, making him suspect the mattress was stuffed with hay.

"I wonder what's for dinner," Zelda said, her voice slightly muffled by her pillow. "I could use real, hot food. And a bath. And a good night's sleep."

"Why did you attack Daegal?" Link asked.

Zelda didn't move, and it was evident that she was not interesting having that conversation. But Link pressed her.

"That wasn't the plan," he said. "We weren't supposed to hurt him."

"I didn't hurt him."

"But you were going to. You charged at him with my knife. He was scared, and he couldn't remember me. How is the Triforce doing that to him? Why can't he remember me?"

Zelda finally sat up. "I was afraid this would happen," she said, though to Link she didn't sound overly concerned. "There's only one thing we can do now."

"Find a way to get him to snap out of it," interrupted Link.

"I'm sorry, but—"

"Obviously force doesn't work, so maybe we can—"

"Link! Listen to me," Zelda cut him off as she jumped to her feet. "It's too late. _Too late._ Why don't you understand what _too late_ looks like? There is no way we will be able to break the influence the Triforce has on him."

"We've only tried once," Link exclaimed angrily. "He's a person. My friend. We can't just give up on him, it's not his fault."

"It happened, and there's nothing we can do about it," Zelda retorted. "I can't help your friend now. Nobody can. He's not himself anymore. You heard what he said. He isn't Daegal."

Link shook his head, willing her words to not be true. "Regardless, what are we supposed to do now?" he asked.

Zelda sat back down and thought for a moment, trying to give him as few options as possible. "We should do what Farore told us. We have to keep the other shards away from Ganondorf before—"

"Daegal," Link interrupted gruffly. "His name is Daegal. Not Ganondorf."

Zelda gave a small nod. "And I know you don't want to hear this, but he needs to be sealed away." She was trying so hard to sound compassionate, but Link could see right past it.

"What does _that_ mean?" he spat.

"For your sake, I'm trying to phrase it as lightly as possible—"

"Well stop it."

"He needs to die."

There was a silence that lasted many seconds in which Link was able to process the situation all over again. The person he loved more than anyone else in the world not only didn't love him, but didn't even remember him. The countless days in the forest had all been lost. Every memory was gone. The kiss didn't mean anything to him. And Link might never get it back.

"I'm sorry—"

"You're not sorry," Link grumbled. "You don't care about him. You only care about the Triforce."

"That's because I'm trying to save the kingdom!" shouted Zelda, jumping up again. "Which should be our primary objective. This isn't just about you and Daegal. It's so much more than that, and you're refusing to see it. Sometimes, we need to make sacrifices in order to survive. I know you care about him but right now there are more important things to care about. Your home, and your family. Daegal is the one who is putting them in danger. It's sad and horrible and infuriating, but he has to be sealed away. That's the way it goes. You act like I have some sort of say in this, but I don't, Link."

She was starting to calm down. "I understand that this is the hardest thing you've ever done, and the hardest thing you'll ever do. But the decision has already been made for you. The power of the Triforce is too strong for us to manipulate or even understand. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at the goddesses. But please don't be mad at me."

"Look," Link growled. "Within the past few days, I've been attacked, threatened, screamed at by a fourteen-year-old girl, sent on a mission to save the world, and told that my best friend might be evil. Not to mention, he doesn't even remember who I am anymore. And now, you want me to kill him. So yeah, I'm a little mad at you."

He flopped onto his bed, ignoring the discomfort.

"Well maybe you'll feel better after food and rest," suggested Zelda.

"Maybe," Link mumbled. He could feel his eyelids grow heavy, and without slipping his boots off, he fell asleep to the bustling sounds of the city below.

When dinner was ready, Zelda was afraid to nudge him awake. She didn't want him to angrily recoil at her touch.

"Link," she called softly. Link made a groaning sound in his sleep, protesting. "Link!"

"What?" he whined.

"Wake up. The food's ready. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah, fine," Link said grouchily. He sat up in bed and smoothed out his hair, then followed Zelda to the dining room where Carla was waiting for them. She sat at the head of the table, cheeks rosy from the heat, in front of a spread of meat, rice, and cakes. Mugs of beer were set next to each place at the table.

Link sat down at Carla's right, and Zelda sat across from him.

"Have the two of you settled in all right?" she asked them, pulling a strand of damp hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Very well," answered Zelda. "In fact, your beds are so comfortable, Link fell asleep upon arrival."

Ordinarily, Link would've been embarrassed. But he didn't care anymore. He wasn't feeling hungry yet, so he grabbed his mug of beer and downed half of it.

"I'm glad you found it to your liking," Carla said to Link, but he ignored her.

Carla shook off his rudeness and turned her attention back to Zelda. "Are the two of you from Sari?"

"Yes," said Zelda. "But we're not from this area."

"You mean we're not from the slums," interjected Link.

Zelda's polite face fell and she glared at him. "We live near the salt marshes," she said through gritted teeth.

Carla looked surprised. "Why would a wealthy couple like you take a trip to this part of the province?" She started on her dinner, certain that she was about to hear an interesting story.

"Well," began Zelda, after taking a sip of her beer and holding back a grimace. "We're actually leaving the province. We just needed a place to stay for the night. Tomorrow we'll be on our way to the Provincial Road."

"And where are you headed?"

Zelda hesitated. "The Goron Domain," she said finally. "To buy specially made tools. The Kakari equipment works well enough but the sellers just aren't very reliable, now are they?"

Carla grinned. "That's a long journey," she remarked, fascinated. "And it looks as though the clothes you've brought are much too warm for the upper Eldin region." She indicated to Zelda's long dress.

Link suddenly felt sick at the thought of the heat. When he had left Hillwind, he'd gone with the assumption that he wouldn't be leaving the Faron Woods. He was dressed for chilly autumn weather. He laughed at the thought of seeing a Goron in person.

"If that's all you have, I would be happy to let you borrow an old dress of mine," continued Carla. Zelda was about to decline, but Carla stood up anyway and rushed out of the dining room, leaving her dinner behind.

Link finally started to attack his own food. "That was nice of her," he muttered.

"Very kind," agreed Zelda. "Though if she knew who I really was, she wouldn't be lending me clothing."

"Does everyone in Hyrule hate you?" Link asked.

"Everyone who lives outside Castle Town hates the royal family," Zelda answered hastily. She gave him a glare, ordering him to change the subject.

"So where are we going, anyway?"

"Weren't you listening?" Zelda asked. "We're going to the Goron Domain."

Link stared at her. "You were serious about that? What do we need from the Gorons?"

"Specially made tools," Zelda said slowly, as though he had trouble understanding her.

"For what?"

Zelda sighed. "Now that Daegal has the aid of the Triforce, we're going to need our own aid. The power of the Triforce can't be defeated by our weapons, but the Gorons happen to make special ones that will work, with the help of the Goddesses."

"Something tells me not all of the Goddesses will want to help us," Link replied grouchily.

"It's a long journey," said Zelda. "Maybe that problem will take care of itself in the meantime."

Link ran a hand through his grimy hair. He didn't like any of it, and he didn't plan on going through with any of it. But he didn't protest. Zelda, after all, was a princess. She was used to getting what she wanted. Even though he had no intention of killing Daegal, Link decided to let it be for the time being. Eventually, Zelda would come to realize how insane her plan sounded.

"So what kind of weapons—?" Link stopped when he heard Carla's footsteps making their way towards the dining room.

She entered with a sweep of fabric, which Link guessed was Zelda's new dress. It was Tinnish green, like lush fields in the sun, and short-sleeved to keep the wearer cool. Zelda eyed it gratefully.

"We're probably around the same size," remarked Carla. "Though I haven't worn this since I was younger. It's a younger sort-of-dress, I suppose."

Zelda rose from her seat and took the dress in her hands.

"The bathroom is down the hall, if you'd like to try it on," Carla said.

"Would you mind if I bathed first?" Zelda asked.

"Not at all. You are both welcome to the bath." Carla smiled at Link, and out of guilt for his earlier rudeness, he managed a smile back.

Carla collected the dishes and carried them away to the kitchen, leaving Link to listen to the sound of Zelda bathing once again. He tried to recall the contents of the supply bag, and make a mental list of what they would need to collect before leaving Sari. More food, definitely. Limes and pumpkin seeds would be hardly enough to get one person out of the provinces. It would be difficult to find clean water in the slums of Sari, so beer would have to do.

The rest depended on the route they were planning on taking. The quickest way to the Goron Domain was to pass through Ili, Vera, and eventually Alfos, but the Bulblin forces would surely cut them off. The longer way would make the trip about four times as long, and supplies would run low, but it would be safer.

Link found himself wondering how Athol was doing. She probably still hated him, which was understandable. He had to bring Daegal back to her. She would never forgive him if anything happened to her brother. Though she had a strange way of showing it, he was the person she loved the most. He was the one who told her stories of their mother when their father refused to talk about her. He kept her company and put up with her when no one else wanted to. Athol needed her brother, possibly more than Link needed him.

He heard the bathwater being emptied into the drain. Several minutes later, Zelda appeared in the doorway, wearing Carla's green dress. Zelda's frame was considerably fuller than Carla's, so the fabric was slightly stretched.

"It's a little small," Zelda said sheepishly. Link had never seen Zelda embarrassed. It made him feel like he shouldn't be looking, so he stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Looks nice," he offered as he passed her.

Link had never bathed in Merk water before, and he was not looking forward to the experience. In fact, he had never used indoor plumbing. He groaned, swallowed his pride, and called for Zelda.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't know how it works," Link mumbled.

Zelda couldn't hold back her laughter. "Sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have laughed."

Link glared at her. "I just don't know how to turn it on."

"I know. Not your fault." Zelda bent over and turned the valve, and a stream of cloudy water sprayed from the faucet. Link watched as the tub began to fill.

"Just switch the valve back off when it's full," Zelda instructed. "And when you're done, pull the drain. There's soap on the shelf and towels in the cabinet."

"Thanks," said Link.

"No problem."

Once she was gone, Link removed his tunic and boots. He stepped into the tub and was surprised by the heat of the water. Slowly, he lowered himself, trying not to inhale the smell. He shut off the water and grabbed the bar of soap, lathering himself in the smell of Hillwind.

Link pulled the drain when he was finished and watched the bathwater swirl down the pipes with fascination.

After drying off and redressing, Link joined Zelda in their room. She was combing her damp hair with her fingers.

"You could use a shave," she said, eyeing him.

"Thanks," Link replied. He sat on his bed, facing her.

"To answer your question, we're looking for silver arrows," said Zelda, untangling wet strands of hair.

"We're leaving tomorrow?" Link asked.

"Yes. We'll have to take the Main Road this time. There's no way I'm invading Bulblin territory again. Tomorrow we'll buy more food and be on our way." She studied his face. "I'm sorry about all of this."

"It would be easier if we didn't talk about it," Link retorted.

Zelda nodded. "I understand." She crossed the room to Link's bed and opened the little window so her hair would dry faster.

Immediately, Link could hear the commotion of the busy streets. The crowds didn't dwindle with nightfall; they seemed rowdier and more belligerent.

"Thief! Stop him!"

"Get away, beggar, or I'll have you killed!"

Zelda seemed to laugh at the chaos. "It's like they're not even trying," she said to herself. "These provinces couldn't rebel even if they put their minds to it."

Link hadn't ever thought of the Eldin provinces rebelling. It didn't make sense. The provinces would lose their primary income and the Bublin issue would remain unsolved. Castle Town had an arrangement with the Eldin Region, and while it wasn't a very good one, it was still an arrangement. To destroy that arrangement would be stupid.

"I've never been much involved in Hylian politics," Link answered.

"Figures. You're from an isolated region. Hillwinds only care about what benefits them."

It stung, but it was true. Hillwind only traded with the provinces that could return the favor, mostly Kakariko.

"But I don't care much for politics, either," Zelda continued with a smile, and Link knew she was joking.

Zelda pulled the window shut, granting them a peaceful silence. The lamp in between the beds made the room glow warmly, and Link suddenly felt tired again.

"Get a good night's sleep," said Zelda, ruffling her hair. She stood up and returned to her own bed, and collapsed into it as if it was the most comfortable surface she'd ever experienced. She was asleep in minutes.

Link reached over and turned out the lamp.

He had dreams of Daegal, or at least he thought he did. It was more of a constant feeling of dread throughout the night that something was wrong, but he chalked it up to nightmares. When he woke up the next morning, he was stunned to find that it was still real.

00000

Link and Zelda were dressed and ready early in the morning before Carla was even awake. The groggy city light seeped in through the window, and they could hear the bustling beginning on the streets as shopkeepers opened their doors and merchants set up their stalls.

"Ready?" Zelda asked.

Link nodded.

"We need to stock up on food," she said. "Because there are no more stops until we get to the Goron Domain."

They checked out of their room and filled the empty water jar with Carla's homebrewed beer. Zelda stuffed it into the supply bag, and they emerged into the sweltering streets of Sari.

The impact of the heat and booming voices startled Link, but Zelda seemed undeterred. She wanted to leave the province as soon as possible, so she grabbed Link's arm and dragged him along, at the same time scanning the shops and stalls with her eyes.

"Now, just as a reminder," she said to Link. "We are looking for food. Not luxuries, such as cigars. Understood?"

Link scoffed. "Yeah. There's a stall selling food."

They made their way through the warm, smelly crowd to a stall owned by a man so dark-skinned he had to be Ilian. His wares were not plentiful, but looked safe. Lined on his cart were fruits and vegetables, and crisp loaves of bread.

The owner did not smile. He looked on with a face like stone, and his large eyes scrutinized them.

Link peered at the selection. They were all foreign to him; oranges, tangerines, lemons, bananas, pomegranates, grapes. Even the corn looked unfamiliar. Instead of the golden color he was used to, the Ilian corn was brown, almost red.

Zelda looked pleased. "Good morning."

The Ilian gave a curt nod.

"We'll take some of your oranges, please."

"Two rupees each."

Zelda gazed expectantly at Link, who dug into the supply bag for the money. Zelda took eight round oranges and paid the Ilian 16 rupees.

"I am also interested in your corn, and that wonderful looking bread you've got."

For the first time, the Ilian gave them a slight smile. Glad for the business, he handed over three loaves of bread.

"Twenty rupees for all three," he said.

Zelda accepted the bread and Link handed over the money.

"And I'll give you four ears of corn for a rupee each," the owner said.

The transaction was made, and the food was stuffed into the supply bag.

"Traveling?" the Ilian asked.

"Far away," replied Zelda. "Thank you for the food."

"Thank you, as well."

"Are we done?" Link asked as they abandoned the Ilian.

"Not yet," Zelda said. "I don't want to leave without meat. But I doubt they have anything very good, here. They might have seafood, though."

A string of beggar children wove through the streets by their feet. Their faces were grubby and dirty, and the sound of wet coughs echoed through the alleyways. Link shivered, despite the heat. Sweat had formed on his forehead, causing his clean hair to stick to his skin. All he could think about was how worthwhile the journey ahead was going to be. He would endure anything for Daegal, if it meant he would get him back.

"There." Zelda pointed to another stall, this one run by a Sarian. It appeared to be a fish market, though the sight of the fish made Link want to gag.

"There?" he asked, grimacing.

"Yes, there. I understand that you're used to a certain standard of living—"

"Zelda, look at it. If we want to stay healthy we will stay away from that fish.'

Zelda ignored his complaints and made her way to the fish market. "Don't be such a baby," she said, inspecting the fisherman's wares. Everything was the same murky color.

"Do you have anything canned?" Zelda asked the aging Sarian.

He was a tall, skinny man with light blond hair and a scruffy face and neck. He wore an apron smeared with fish insides.

"Only sardines," he replied gruffly.

"How much?"

"Five rupees a tin."

"Great," said Zelda. "We'll take one." She handed over five rupees and selected a package of sardines that Link did not want the displeasure of tasting.

"Now can we get out of here?" Link asked, once they were out of the fisherman's earshot.

"Certainly," Zelda responded. "I figured we should save some money, just in case the Gorons aren't generous enough to lend us their materials simply for the good of the kingdom."

"You think they'll fork that stuff over for ten rupees?"

"No, I'm hoping they'll help us out of morality. I hate to start using threats, but anyone who obstructs us from getting what we need is aiding in the destruction of this land and its people, which all comes down to treason, if you want to get technical," Zelda explained.

"But they're Gorons," said Link. "They aren't human, and they're not under your rule."

"Still, it would be the end of the world as they know it. And nobody wants the world to end. Except, apparently, Din."

The narrow, polluted streets of Sari all emptied into a wider, more travelled road. People were entering and exiting the city, either bringing in more goods to sell, or heading home to their own provinces. It was still early, so the sun shone brightly and calmly, and a smile began to tug at Link's lips.

"What's that smile for?" Zelda asked.

"Because for the first time since I left Hillwind, this feels like a real adventure," replied Link, who was still pretending to follow through with Zelda's plan of sealing Daegal away. It was a large bridge that he would have to cross when he came to it, but for the time being, things would go more smoothly if he kept his true intentions a secret. He would bring Daegal home. He had no other choice.

"Good attitude," said Zelda, visibly pleased at what she thought was a change of heart.

Finally, the smell of the city began to fade away, and they entered the clear Provincial Road. It was sandy and dry, but not as polluted, and the air wasn't as thick. Travellers strolled by, each face diverse. Frail Sarians, gruff Kakari, dark Ilians, clear-eyed Tinnish, glamorous Verans. On the Provincial Road they all mixed together, coexisting. The only people missing were the Alfs, who were isolated by the menacing neck of Hyrule Field, out of sight, out of mind.

It was a whole new world that Link had only ever imagined, and heard about in Jørn's stories. It was so big, accommodating vast amounts of people, more people than Link had ever seen. He decided it was a shame that Hillwind took such pride in being so independent.

The sun shone down on their journey along the Provincial Road, until at last, they came to the end, and the beginning of an even bigger road winding around the vast Hyrule Field.

"The Main Road," said Zelda. "Prepare yourself for the longest walk of your life."


	8. Chapter 8

Hyrule Field looked very much like the Ordo Plain, only it stretched much further, so far that the edges were blurry. If Link squinted, he could see the towers of Hyrule Castle. He caught Zelda gazing at them, with a look on her face as if she had gotten the last laugh.

The Main Road was a wide dirt path that could fit several wagons side by side, though the road was empty at the time. It was paved more neatly than the Provincial Road, but Link guessed that was purely for Hylian aesthetic, as the only people who travelled on the Main Road seemed to be delivery men taking goods to Castle Town.

It was a beautiful field, open and wide. Somehow it gave Link a sense of hope.

They hadn't gone far when they spotted four freight wagons linked together, being pulled by a pair of horses driven by two men. One of them was a tell-tale Kakari and the other was of an unknown ethnicity, though he was light in color and bright in spirit. Link and Zelda could hear his jolly shouts from far away.

"I didn't realize cargo transportation was such an exciting business," remarked Zelda.

They got closer to the wagons, and immediately the Kakari spotted them.

"Ezra," he said to the other man. "A couple of kids."

"The fair-skinned man whose name was Ezra turned his head to see Link and Zelda, and he gave them a kind grin.

"Fugitives from Sari?" he asked them.

Zelda was about to decline hotly, but Link suddenly realized what they had stumbled upon.

"You're the—"

"Runner's Express," Ezra said pridefully. He hopped off his horse and made his way to the second wagon.

"What is that?" Zelda demanded, awe-struck, as Ezra slid the carriage door open.

"We've got a couple more, from Sari," he shouted inside. He gave Zelda a grin. "Ladies first."

Zelda was so shocked, she didn't know what to do. She looked from the conductor, to Link, to the faces of the two refugees cooped inside the wagon. Finally, she boarded, with Link at her heels. The door slid shut behind them.

The inside was slightly cramped, with benches lining the walls and straw coating the floor as a cushion. Two curious Alfs stared back at them, huddled in a corner. They both appeared to be in their twenties, possibly brothers.

"Sarians?" one of them asked, though his tone didn't sound all that interested. His eyes were narrow, suspicious, but his body was relaxed. He puffed on a cigar and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes," Link replied. He looked to Zelda for input, but she only stared, bewildered, at the Alfs.

It struck Link that the royal family had no idea the Runner's Express even existed. This was Zelda's first time seeing the Eldin citizens make an effort to improve their lives. It shocked her.

"Is the lady all right?" asked the same Alf.

"She'll be fine," answered Link.

"Have a seat," the smoking Alf said to Zelda. "Catch your breath. It's all tough times, here. My name's Edvard. This is my good friend, August. I don't know if you could tell by looking at us, but we are Tinnish, and come from the province of Tinn."

The other Alf, August, started softly laughing, the first sign of expression Link had seen from him. He couldn't help but chuckle at Edvard's joke.

"Nah, we're obviously from the hellhole that Alfos is. There are a couple of Tinnish folk on the express, though. We saw them get on. An old man, and his two granddaughters. Young girls. There are some Verans, too, a couple carriages over. There's a lady and her son, and. . ." he trailed off.

"The pretty one," August finished.

"Yeah. The pretty one." Edvard laughed, and puffed on his cigar. "We'll be seeing plenty of them."

There came a jolt, and the wagons began to move steadily.

Link glanced at Zelda to make sure she was okay. She didn't make eye contact with anyone, but stared at her feet. Link nudged her, and she jumped.

"What?"

"Get a grip," he whispered.

"I thought this was a supply railway," Zelda hissed.

"That's what you're supposed to think."

"Hey," Edvard called. "You didn't tell us your names."

"Link," said Link. "This is Impa." He assumed that Zelda preferred to use her alias.

"Impa. Beautiful name," Edvard remarked.

"Thanks," Zelda stuttered.

Edvard laughed again. "You don't have to be afraid of us Alfs. We may have different stories but in the end, we're all running from the same thing, right?"

"Right."

"Now, I won't press you for your stories. Because your stories are your own. But if you want to get to know each other a little better, I'd be happy to share mine."

Link suddenly felt sick. Usually Zelda was the one to come up with stories on the spot.

"You first," he said.

Edvard nodded. "Well, as you know, August and I escaped from Alfos. And we were very lucky to get out. We had this plan that maybe we could hire ourselves out in the provinces, doing work for the weak and sick. Only problem was, nobody in the provinces had the extra money to hire laborers, so August and I were out of a job. We went to Kakariko to see if the rich would hire us, but we just got robbed. With no money and no supplies, we had no way to get back to Alfos."

"And no way to get back to my family," August interjected.

"Yeah, we had to leave August's family behind. He's got a wife and two children."

"I left to earn money, to try to make a better life for them. But instead I got stuck here, with nowhere else to go besides the Ren Marshes," said August. "Leaving Alfos was the biggest mistake I ever made."

August's eyes were wide and scared as he recalled his past. Link immediately thought of Jørn, and his heart began to hurt. He missed home. But he figured that was one thing they all had in common inside that wagon. Maybe with the exception of Zelda.

She looked betrayed, which confused Link. It appeared that Zelda was still on the fence about her alliance with the royal family, her own family. She defied them, abandoned them, and spoke horribly of them, yet, Link supposed, an attack on the royal family was still an attack on her.

Zelda spoke up, startling Link. "We have family in the marshes," she said. "They had been living in Vera, but their home was destroyed, and they were too sick to move back to Sari. Link and I decided to join them."

"Because even the worst of times seem better when family is together," remarked Edvard. August nodded slowly, solemnly.

The wagons creaked along, and after a while, Link decided to recline on the straw floor, and fell asleep to the rocking of the wheels. When he woke, Ezra was pulling open the door again, and the sky was ablaze in a dusky orange.

"We're stopping to water the horses," Ezra explained. "It's safe here, so feel free to wander about and stretch your legs."

Edvard stood up first, and August followed. Finally, Link and Zelda were alone.

Zelda didn't waste any time in berating Link.

"How long have people been fleeing the provinces?" she demanded.

Link shrugged. "At least ten years, maybe twenty," he answered.

"I didn't know anything about this."

"Yeah, but that's the point," said Link. "The royal family isn't supposed to know about it. They've already messed up the lives of everyone in the provinces, so they have to smuggle people out in secret. The Runner's Express is disguised as a freight wagon. It takes goods to Castle Town and drops refugees off at the Ren Marshes on the way."

"If my father knew about it, he'd probably ambush the marshes," Zelda admitted. "Probably best that he doesn't find out about this."

She stood up, and made her way towards the door.

"Come on. We haven't eaten all day."

The wagons had stopped by a small grove of trees, and the other fugitives had built a small fire and were gathering around it. Link spotted Edvard and August,. He and Zelda joined them.

"It's time you met the rest of the runners," said Edvard. "Everyone, this is Link and Impa. They're Sarians, joining family in the marshes."

A young Veran woman waved at them. Link blushed and waved back. She was beautiful. Her emerald eyes seemed to laugh, her hair fell in a mess of black curls, and she had a sly, red smile. Her jewelry sparkled in the fireglow.

The Verans were sitting separately from the Tinnish. There were three Tinnish, as Edvard had said, a sickly-looking old man and two young girls. The smallest girl was blonde and blue-eyed, with a cheeky face dotted with freckles. Her sister was a redhead. She looked frightened and wary.

"My name is Lily," the younger sister said, giving them a grin. "My sister's name is Maeve, and this is my grandfather." She hugged her grandfather's leg, but he didn't acknowledge her. He only stared straight into the fire.

"Why doesn't he talk?" asked a Veran boy, who was around the same age as Maeve.

Maeve glared at him, but Lily answered his question, taking no offense.

"He's old and he's very sick. And he's sad because our mother died."

"Oh," said the Veran boy. "I'm sorry."

Zelda had had enough of sob stories. She dug into the supply bag for some of the food, pulling out the can of sardines.

Edvard pulled a cast iron frying pan out of his own bag. "I can cook those up for you," he offered. "Have you got vegetables?"

"Only corn," replied Zelda.

"I have some carrots," the older Veran woman piped up. "And peas."

"We brought cheese with us," said Maeve. "But no bread."

"We have bread," said Link.

Edvard nodded excitedly. "Does anyone have any spirits?"

"Adele does," replied the older woman, smirking at the younger one.

The pretty Veran girl rolled her eyes. "I was saving it," she complained, but she pulled a bottle of wine out of her bag.

Edvard took the wine from Adele, the vegetables from the older woman, and the fish from Zelda.

"You will not be disappointed," said August. "Ingredients are hard to come by in Alfos, but Edvard is a magician with food."

Within minutes, the smell of fish wafted from Edvard's frying pan, mixing with the sweet aroma of Adele's wine.

"That's probably the last Veran wine I'll ever taste," Adele said sadly.

The older woman smiled. "I'm sure you've got plenty of other treasures in that bag of yours."

"That I do, Rose," Adele replied. She reached into her bag again and pulled out a small tin.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

Adele slowly pried the lid off of the tin, revealing to the group several assorted chocolates. The three children gasped in excitement. Lily clapped her hands.

Once Edvard was done, Link enjoyed the first decent meal he'd had since he left Hillwind. The quality of the fish didn't even matter to him. It was prepared with such care and skill that it tasted like home. Link divided up a loaf of bread and Maeve added slices of cheese to each piece. Everyone shared the meal, and when they were finished, Adele distributed her chocolates. Link received a dark, liquor-filled truffle. Zelda's was white chocolate with crushed hazelnuts.

Link and Zelda got out their beer and began drinking, and everyone else seemed to have the same idea. Adele happily finished the last of her wine, savoring the taste of her home province. Rose and her son drank a strong, black tea, and the Tinnish girls shared a lighter tea. Their grandfather neither ate nor drank.

Edvard cleaned off his frying pan, then rummaged around in his bag for another cigar. With the flick of a match, he lit it, and began to puff clouds of smoke into the air.

The fire was turning dim, as was the sky. Crickets began to sing in the grass, and somewhere far away, wind was whistling. Bats darted about in the dusky sky. Link felt like he was at home.

"Anyone have any stories?" Edvard asked.

"My town was destroyed in a fire caused by a Bulbin raid," said Adele.

"Not those kind of stories," Edvard reprimanded her.

"Let's see, then. I lived in Castle Town for a little while."

"No kidding?" Zelda asked, finally speaking.

Adele laughed softly. "I am a dancer. Last year, when I turned eighteen, I went to live in Castle Town because I wanted to become a professional. I was good enough. Back in my province I was the best. So I tried to get a job performing, but there was great discrimination against me, because I'm Veran. I should have expected that. I couldn't afford to live in Castle Town any longer, so I moved back to Vera, and then. . .well, we were attacked. So Rose, Jerome and I boarded the express, because we don't have family anywhere else that we can stay with."

"Dance for us," requested Edvard, changing the subject.

"It's too dark," replied Adele. She chuckled nervously.

"No, it's not. Show us how good you are."

"I don't have any music," Adele argued.

Link withdrew Daegal's whistle from his pouch and brought it to his lips. When the hollow music began, Adele stood up and began to dance, her skirts fluttering in the breeze. She tossed her ebony hair around and twirled. She was a silhouette in the twilight, a painting in motion. She even started to sing along with Link's music.

When she was finished, she bowed, and her audience cheered.

"I didn't know you could play like that," Zelda remarked, after Link had tucked the whistle away again.

"I learned so I could play for Daegal. It calms him down."

"That was a beautiful performance, my dear," applauded Edvard.

"You're so lovely," Lily said. "Like a princess."

"Oh, darling. I wish I could be a princess," replied Adele.

Zelda stifled a laugh.

The sun finally vanished completely, and the fire had smoldered out. Minutes later, they heard Ezra and the Kakari returning from watering the horses.

"If we're all ready, we should get going," said Ezra. "Malik is going to take over the driving for a while, so I can get some rest. Hopefully we can make it to the marshes within the next day or two."

"That's wonderful," said Rose. She called to her son. "Jerome, let's go inside, now."

Jerome returned to his mother's side

"What do you say to Adele?" she prompted.

"Thank you for the chocolate," Jerome said gratefully.

Adele beamed. "Anything for you, my little man. And thank you to Edvard, for cooking us this meal."

"It was my pleasure," replied Edvard. "The most fun I've had in ages. Goodnight, everyone."

Edvard and August retired to their carriage. Link and Zelda stood up to follow them. Link didn't want to be cramped inside the wagon again. He wanted to stay outside, sleep in the grass, listen to the wind in the trees.

"Come on, Grandfather," Maeve was saying. "Get up, it's time to go back into the wagon."

Their grandfather only blinked, still staring at the firepit as if it were still burning.

"Come on! Let's go for a ride!" exclaimed Lily.

It took the two of them to hoist up the old man and lead him into the carriage, but he made no protest. He simply acted like a puppet, completely oblivious to the world around him.

"Goodnight," said Adele to Link and Zelda. "We'll see you at the next stop."

Link smiled at her.

"Maybe you could play more music for me," she suggested. Her green eyes twinkled.

"Of course."

Zelda grabbed his arm and dragged him inside the wagon.

Malik slid the doors shut, and after a few minutes, the wagons began to move again. The wheels creaked, and the rocking was soothing.

That night, it began to rain. Fat droplets fell on the roof of the carriage, gently pattering, lulling them to sleep.

00000

Link woke before anyone else. He didn't know how long he'd slept, or what time it was, night or morning. He looked around the carriage. The rain had stopped, so it was silent except for the creaking wheels and light breathing of the other passengers.

The air was cold and musty. Link shivered, wishing there were blankets.

"You cold, boy?" Link was startled by Edvard's gravelly voice.

"Yeah, a little," replied Link. "I didn't realize you were awake."

Edvard rolled over onto his back so he was staring at the ceiling. "I've been thinking about things all night," he answered. "I've come a long way from home and I'd say it was completely worth it, but I don't know if that's true for August, here. Really, I'm the one who persuaded him to leave Alfos. I promised him we'd make enough money to get his family out. We didn't even make enough to support ourselves. Desperate times call for desperate measures, I suppose, so by the time we got to Kakariko we were willing to do just about anything to earn some money. We became thieves. Petty, conniving thieves. And it got us banished. We had nowhere else to go. And this whole thing, it's all on me. August doesn't get to watch his children grow up, he doesn't get to hold his wife. But me, I've got nothing to lose."

"Listen, Edvard," Link said in a burst of courage that seemingly came from nowhere. "I'm not from Sari. I'm a Hillwind."

Edvard sat straight up. "A Hillwind? Well, what the hell are you doing all the way out here?"

"I can't tell you. And you can't tell anyone else," Link pleaded. "I just thought you should know, since you've trusted me with a lot."

"I am honored by your trust," said Edvard. "So, what about Impa? She a Hillwind, too?"

Link sighed, and glanced at Zelda. "If Impa wants you to know where she's from, she'll tell you."

"Fair enough," replied Edvard. He reclined on the floor again. "After all, your stories are your own. I'm just not sure why anyone would want to leave Hillwind. From what I understand, you've got no worries there. And always plenty to eat."

"It's a good place to live," said Link. "But I had to leave. I miss my family. I miss everything about it, and I just want to go back."

"We all do, sort of. We miss it, anyway. But we wouldn't go back," said Edvard. He began to unbutton his ragged coat, then pulled it off. "Here, take this. It'll warm up later in the day."

Link gratefully accepted Edvard's coat and wrapped it around his shoulders. It smelled of cigar smoke and dust.

"Thanks," he said.

00000

Adele sat awake, humming softly to herself, as Jerome slept and his mother sat by him, watching over him.

"What time is it?" Rose asked Adele.

Adele peered through a small hole in the wall of the carriage. Outside, the sky was beginning to lighten, and everything was damp with rain and dew.

"It will be sunrise, soon," she answered.

"I wonder if we'll make a stop this morning," Rose wondered aloud.

"Most likely. The horses will need water. And I want to get out and stretch my legs. I want to get out and run around, and dance. I hate being cooped up in here. I hope there are big, open spaces at the marshes. And I hope there are more handsome men who can play music." Adele grinned, playing with her black curls.

Rose laughed in reply. "I'm sure you will have the time of your life in the marshes. Much better than working at Castle Town."

Adele opened up her bag and produced rolls of tobacco. Before she could light a match, Rose objected.

"Must you? There's no air in here. And I can't let Jerome get sick." She gazed forlornly at her sleeping son.

Obediently, Adele put away the tobacco. "I don't know what else to do. I only brought things that would remind me of home. The wine, the chocolates, the tobacco, and some makeup for my bad days."

"I brought a few books, though it's too dark to read, now," said Rose.

"I can't sit still for books," answered Adele. "I can never sit still. And I can't sleep on this thing. The rocking drives me crazy all through the night, and I'm always scared that we will be discovered."

"We won't be discovered," Rose assured her. "We will have a new life, soon. The people in these wagons are all our friends. We'll take care of each other."

Adele giggled to herself. "Which one do you think I should go after? The handsome musician, or the rough Alf?"

"This is hardly the time to be thinking about that," Rose scolded her.

"But why not? We are all being forced out of our homes by disaster. Why not try to make good things happen?" She sighed. "The musician seems sweeter. But the Alf looks stronger, like he could protect me. And he might be a criminal, which only makes him more exciting."

"Go after the sweet one," suggested Rose.

"He seems too shy," Adele disagreed.

"Then go after the exciting one. Although he is a little old for you."

"Criminal it is. Thank you for the advice, Rose."

"Anything for you, my dear."

"But speaking of the sweet one," said Adele. "He and the other girl are from Sari, they said. But they seem to be in perfectly good health. The Sarians live right near the Merk's edge. If they've lived in Sari for their entire lives, don't you think they would have contracted the illness?"

"It is unusual," agreed Rose. "But not necessarily suspicious. After all, what does it matter where they're from? We are all headed to the same place."

"But what reason would they have to lie?" Adele wondered.

"It makes no difference to me," said Rose. "They are good people."

"How can you tell? They almost never talk. What if—"

"You are only paranoid. Link and Impa just want to be with their families. They want a new life, like we do."

"But are the Ren Marshes really safer?" Adele asked. "When I was living in Castle Town, I heard that the royal family was interested in trying to take over the Zora Domain. The Zoras have powerful magic that the king wants. If the Hylians try to invade the Zora Domain, they will stumble upon the marshes and kill all of the refugees."

Rose quickly glanced at Jerome, who still slept soundly.

"Keep your voice down," she said. "I don't mean to invalidate your worries. But we are going to be fine." Rose dropped her voice to a whisper. "Even if there was an attack, there is a way out of the marshes. A secret way that the Hylians don't know about, through the mountains."

"How do you know that?" asked Adele.

"My husband used to trade with the Gorons, before he died," Rose answered. "He used the Ladin Pass often. It is a safe route between the Zoras and the Gorons, completely protected by the mountains. We can escape if we need to."

Adele nodded reluctantly. "I am sorry for being so worrisome," she said. "I am afraid."

"I know. We all are. But you are safe now, Adele."

Rose put her arms around Adele and held her close as if she were her own daughter. Adele was glad for the comfort.

00000

Finally, the sun rose, and the wagons stopped for the morning. Malik opened all the doors, letting in the early morning light.

"Morning, all," he greeted them. "I have a treat for you."

They all gathered around the first wagon, which until then had remained shut.

"This is where we keep the goods that we're transporting to Castle Town," Malik explained as he slid the door open. Inside, Ezra was still asleep on the floor. "Ezra and I gather everything up and pack it in this refrigerated car. But every so often, we have a small surplus."

Malik hopped in and dragged a crate over to the doorway. As he opened it, everyone craned their necks to see what was inside.

"Eggs!" exclaimed Rose. "I haven't had an egg in so long."

"This is a real treat, Malik," said Edvard, beaming.

A fire was quickly built. Since they had stopped out in the open, they used the wagons as a shelter from spying eyes. The sky was still gray with rainclouds and the grass was wet. The misty morning air smelled of rain and campfire smoke.

"Bring me those eggs," Edvard requested with his frying pan in hand.

Malik hauled over the crate and set it by Edvard's feet. Edvard cracked the brown eggs over the pan, and they began to sizzle.

Zelda and Link sat together in the doorway of their wagon. Zelda's hair was free from braids, falling in soft blonde curls, and she had changed back into her cotton dress that morning. Her eyes were weary. Link could tell she missed luxury in any form, but she would never admit it.

"How close do you think we are?" Zelda asked him quietly.

"It's hard to say," answered Link. "But Ezra said we should be there in the next day or two, so we can't be that far."

"Were you awake last night?"

Link rubbed his eyes. He knew now that it was probably a mistake to confide in Edvard.

"No," he said. "It's just hard to sleep on the wooden floor."

"Then why are you wearing Edvard's jacket?" Zelda asked.

"He let me wear it," Link replied. "It was cold last night, so he gave it to me before we fell asleep."

"You know we can't trust these people—"

Zelda cut herself short when she saw Adele strolling towards them, her hair a mess from restless sleep. She wore the same green dress as the day before, but with a pair of stockings to keep the morning chill away.

"It's cold, isn't it?" Adele remarked as she approached.

"A little," said Zelda.

"I am not used to this weather. Back in Vera it was hot all the time, like living in a desert." She sighed, reminiscing. "But I'm sure we will all get used to the cold in the marshes."

Link smiled, but Zelda stared at Adele blankly. Adele seemed to pick up on her hesitance.

"Impa is a pretty name," she said.

"Thank you," replied Zelda coldly.

"It doesn't sound Sarian, though."

"That's because it's not. It's Ilian, I think. My parents travelled." Zelda continued to stare her down, which Link suspected may have been doing more harm than good.

"Eggs are ready!" Edvard called out to them.

Link jumped up and joined the others around the fire. Adele and Zelda made their way over slowly.

August passed out the eggs, which had been seasoned with salt and pepper. Zelda reached into the supply bag and retrieved four oranges, which she peeled and divided, then passed the pieces out.

"This is a breakfast fit for a king," said Rose gratefully. "Thank you, Edvard."

"No need to thank me," Edvard answered, beaming. "It's all in good fun."

Like usual, Edvard took out a cigar after he had finished eating. "Damn," he said. "Out already." He lit the last one.

"Grandfather, you didn't eat anything yesterday," Maeve said. "You need to eat breakfast."

The old man shook his head.

"Please, Grandfather?" Lily begged.

"I want one of those," the old man said slowly, as if it pained him to say the words. He raised a shaky finger to point at Edvard's cigar.

"Oh, this? Sorry sir, but this is my last one," said Edvard.

"Give me the supply bag," Link said to Zelda.

She passed him the bag, and Link dug out the old cigar from Kakariko and the book of matches.

"Here," said Link, offering the cigar to the old man. "I bought this a while ago. I'm not sure if it's still good, but you can try it."

The old man accepted it, and the assembly watched in silence as Link struck a match and lit it for him.

"Thank you," he said in a voice so soft, Link could barely hear. "I'll have some eggs, too."

Lily smiled. "They're very good eggs, Grandfather. You'll like them."

The smell of smoke filled the morning air as the sun began to shine. Ezra finally woke up and joined them, clear-eyed from his rest.

"I can take it from here, Malik," he offered to his Kakari friend. Ezra mounted a horse.

Malik remained on the ground. "We are running out of water," he said. "I doubt we'll make it to the marshes on such short supply."

Ezra rubbed his chin. "Well, in that case. . ." He hopped off his horse and approached the fugitives, who were extinguishing the fire and gathering their things.

"Are we leaving soon, Ezra?" Rose asked.

"Very shortly," Ezra replied. "But we seem to be running short on water. Is anyone interested in volunteering to search for some?"

Not wanting to get back in the wagons right away, Link stepped forward. "I'll go."

"Anyone else, to go with him?"

"I will."

Link turned to see Adele, her arm outstretched.

"Perfect," said Ezra. "Thank you, you two."

Ezra retrieved a bucket from the wagon carrying Hyrule's goods and tossed it to Link. He caught it.

"Ready?" he asked Adele.

She was silent, but she gave him a nod.

"Don't be gone more than ten minutes," Ezra instructed. "If you're not back by then, Malik and I will come looking for you. Be safe, and good luck."

Link and Adele started off, bucket in hand. Hyrule Castle was no longer visible, not even across the vast plain. There was next to nothing in sight, except for tall grasses and tangles of berry brambles, rocks coated with moss and the occasional tree. They walked in silence, but once they were far enough away from the group, Adele spoke up.

"Let's go downhill," she suggested. "The rainwater should gather at lower ground."

Soon, the wagons weren't visible anymore. Link and Adele were alone among the grasses swaying in the chilly breeze.

"I would be happy to live alone out here in the wilderness if it meant I was safe from attacks," remarked Adele.

Link didn't know how to answer her, but luckily she continued.

"Who are you meeting at the Ren Marshes?"

"Some people I know," Link replied.

"Yes, I know. But who?"

Link hesitated. Any lie he told would unravel once they reached the marshes. "I don't actually have any family. No one's waiting for me at the marshes. I have nobody."

Adele sighed, as if she knew it all along. "I don't have anybody, either. My mother is alive but I haven't seen her in years. She never took much care of me, so I abandoned her to go to Castle Town, and when I returned to Vera I stayed on my own, until. . ." She trailed off.

Link knew what she wanted from him. She wanted details. Proof of who he was.

"I'm sorry," he replied, standing his ground.

"It's all right. Come on, let's keep looking."

They searched the bottom of the hill, looking for a brook or stream but finding only puddles. They filled the bucket with as much rainwater as they could.

"I can purify this once we get back," said Link.

"You have Alfos powder? Where did you get it?" Adele asked.

"I bought it in Kakariko, on the way to the Main Road."

"And where did you get that whistle? It's beautiful." She pointed to Daegal's whistle, sticking out of Link's pouch.

Link touched it gently. "A friend of mine made it."

"You're very talented. Thank you for playing for me last night."

Involuntarily, Link blushed and smiled.

"So, you and that girl, are you in love?"

Link was startled by the question. "What? No. Of course not. We've been friends for a while, I guess. More like partners. But I could never love Zelda."

Adele froze. "Zelda?"

It was too late for Link to take it back. "I mean—"

Adele's eyes were wide with fear. When she turned to run, Link dropped the bucket of water and grabbed her.

"Stop! Get away from me!" she screamed.

"Just wait a second," exclaimed Link as she struggled against him. She was strong, and taller than him. "I need you to wait."

"Let go!" Adele kicked him in the stomach, causing him to double over, setting her free. Adele scampered back up the hill, nearly tripping over her skirt. Once she reached the top, Link could hear her cry out to the rest of them.

"Ezra! EZRA!"

Link abandoned the now-empty bucket. He climbed the hill after her. Adele was running as fast as she could towards the wagons, looking back to see if Link was gaining on her.

"Adele, it's not what you think!" he shouted.

Adele ignored him. Ezra and the others had heard her screams and were craning their necks to see what was wrong.

"What's the matter?" Ezra demanded once Adele had reached the wagons.

"They aren't who they say they are," Adele panted. She pointed at Zelda. "She's the princess. The princess of Hyrule."

"What are you talking about?" snapped Zelda.

"Her name is Zelda," said Adele, still trying to catch her breath. "I don't know who the other boy is, but they're lying to us."

"What is your problem?" Zelda shouted at Link when he approached.

"It was an accident," he admitted.

"Everybody calm down!" Ezra roared. It was a volume and ferocity that none of them had heard from him before. "Adele, what happened?"

Adele gathered her wits and tried to calm down. "We were looking for water, and he accidentally gave themselves away." She pointed to Zelda again. "Her name is not Impa. She is not from Sari. She is the princess. I was right. Don't you see, Rose? I was right all along. They are going to give us away."

The fugitives gasped mostly in horror.

"You're a princess?" Lily asked, immensely curious.

"Is it true?" Ezra inquired.

"Of course not," Zelda stated.

"Yes," said Link, who knew there was no going back. "We're not from Sari."

"You shut up," Zelda hissed.

"Let him speak," demanded Edvard, who until then had been silent in shock. August was clutching their bag to his chest, his eyes darting back and forth from Edvard to Link to Zelda, unsure of who was going to make a move first.

Maeve had to hold onto Lily to keep her from rushing over to Zelda. The two girls sat huddled by their grandfather's side. Rose had one arm around her son and the other around Adele.

Edvard stood up and advanced menacingly over to Link. Ezra made no move to stop him. He curled a fist around the collar of Link's tunic.

"Last night you told me you were a Hillwind. You lied."

"I didn't lie about that," Link stuttered. "I am a Hillwind."

"What else did you tell him, Link?" asked Zelda, glaring daggers at him.

"Nothing."

Edvard let go of Link. "What is your real name?"

"My name is Link. I didn't lie about that either. I'm from Hillwind. You don't have to be afraid."

"Afraid?" hollered Edvard. "We don't have to be afraid of the princess of Hyrule spying on us, then going back and telling the king what she's seen? If the king finds out where we're going, where the refugees are, he will destroy them all!"

"Keep your voice down!" pleaded Rose, glancing worriedly at her son and the Tinnish girls.

"You can relax," replied Zelda. "I am the princess, and I'm sorry I lied about that. But I have no intention of revealing the location of the Ren Marshes to anyone. I am going there on my own business, and Link is helping me. I have been away from home for a long time, and I am not going back anytime soon. My alliance with the king has been broken. I swear to you all that you are safe."

"And why should we believe you?" Adele spat. "All you've done is lie. We can't believe anything you say. You've put us in danger. We are only trying to find a better life."

"Believe it or not, I am doing the same," Zelda answered calmly. "I meant to do this without scaring you. I give you all my apologies."

There was a silence as the assembly processed this.

"I know that your lives have been ruined because of my family. They are bad at their job and don't know how to run a kingdom. But I promise you that once my business is finished, I will do whatever I can to restore your homes to you," Zelda continued. "We need to ride with you the rest of the way to the marshes, but after that, you'll never need to see Link or me again. Is that okay with everyone?"

Everyone gave a quiet nod.

"Good. Thank you."

"What business do you have in the Ren Marshes?" August piped up.

Zelda looked at the ground, embarrassed. "I can't tell you that. But there is nothing to be afraid of. I promise."

"I trust you," said Jerome, the young Veran boy.

"I trust you," agreed Lily.

"Me too," said Maeve.

"I trust you," said August.

"I trust you," said Rose.

The old Tinnish man nodded his head at them.

Adele hesitated. "I. . .I trust you."

Zelda smiled gratefully. They all looked at Edvard expectantly.

"I don't want to share a wagon with them anymore," he said.

"Very well," replied Ezra. He pointed to the old Tinnish man. "Marcas, you stay with August and Edvard in their wagon. Girls, you'll join Rose, Adele and Jerome. Link and Zelda can take the middle carriage. Agreed?"

"Yes," replied Link. Zelda nodded in agreement.

"Now, I think we should be on our way. We'll reach the marshes by the end of the day," said Ezra. He left them and mounted his horse next to Malik, who had stayed out of the entire exchange.

Edvard took a deep breath. "Come on. Let's go inside."

Maeve and Lily helped their grandfather into Edvard and August's wagon, then boarded with the Verans. The doors slid shut.

Zelda didn't say a word to Link. She boarded their new carriage bringing the supply bag with her. Link followed her and closed the door.

"I'm sorry—"

Zelda slapped him hard across the face, and Link held back a pained yell.

"What is your problem?" Zelda screamed at him.

"They can hear you," Link reminded her, raising a hand to his throbbing face. "You didn't have to do that."

"Well, clearly you don't understand anything else. You've never understood anything this entire time. If you think you're just messing this up for me, you're wrong. You aren't helping yourself. Grow up." Zelda fumed.

"Oh, get over yourself," retorted Link. "It was an accident. I didn't give us away as part of some plan. I made a mistake."

"We can't afford mistakes." Zelda's face was flushed, her chest was rising and falling rapidly. She ran her hands frantically through her light hair. "I'm sorry. It could've been worse. I shouldn't have hit you."

Link's face still burned. "Yeah, maybe think it through next time. You've got quite the arm."

A smile flickered onto Zelda's lips. "Really?"

"It's not a compliment, dear."

Zelda sat down on one of the benches. "Once we get to the Zora Domain, we won't have to pretend anymore. Just a little longer. We just have to get through the Ren Marshes. Please, Link. Can you do that? Just that much?"

Link sat down next to her. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I messed up."

After sighing in exasperation, Zelda looked at him intently. "It's all right. I just didn't want to scare them. I didn't want them to think that I was going to give them away. These people don't deserve more fear. And we don't need them getting in our way."

Link opened the supply bag and pulled out a jar of beer. He unscrewed it and drank until he couldn't drink anymore. Zelda took the jar from him, and Link thought she was going to put it away, but to his surprise she finished it off.

"I miss him," Link mumbled.

"I know," Zelda replied. "But it's better not to think about it too much."

"He's all I think about."

Zelda was silent for a few moments, and Link could tell she was debating whether or not her next question was a good idea.

"Were. . .you two in love?"

Hearing it out loud was enough to bring Link to tears. He tried to cover his face, but he knew Zelda could see. It was hard for him to hold it in. He had been holding it in for so long, but he knew that grieving would just make things worse.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid," she apologized. "I'm always so insensitive."

"Don't worry about it," Link sniffled.

"Try to get some sleep, Link. You're tired. I'll wake you up when we get there," Zelda offered. She eyed Link carefully. "You're still wearing his jacket."

Link slid Edvard's jacket off, too guilty to continue wearing it. "I'll give it back to him later."

The wagons rocked over the grasses of the field, gently sending Link into a fitful sleep. When he woke, all he could smell was rain.


	9. Chapter 9

"You awake?" came Zelda's voice in a soft whisper.

Link opened his eyes. "Yeah. Are we there yet?"

The steady rocking and bumping of the wagon, along with that morning's dosage of beer, had given Link a throbbing headache. He rubbed his temples and tried to sit up, but that made him feel sick.

Zelda peeked out of a knothole in the wall. "We've been riding all day," she replied, keeping her voice low as to not cause Link any discomfort. "Maybe we shouldn't have continued with them. I'm glad for the ride, but it'll be a little inconvenient to get back on the Main Road from the marshes."

"Why can't we just go through the Zora Domain?" Link asked with his eyes closed.

"Because there's no way to the Gorons through the Zora Domain," Zelda said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, there is. There's a mountain pass. I don't know where it is or what it's called, but my friend Jørn says there's a passage between the Lanayru and Eldin regions through the mountains."

Zelda gave a surprised scoff. "Probably one more thing I'm not supposed to know about," she said.

"It would be safer," added Link, but really he just liked the idea of visiting the Zora Domain. He recalled Athol's wish to see a real Zora, to experience their magic. He wanted to be able to tell her a firsthand story when he returned home. Maybe that would make things up to her.

"You're right," Zelda agreed. "Assuming the Zora Queen is willing to show us where it is. Even if Goddess Nayru has informed her of what's happening and she decides to help us, I doubt she would go so far as to put her subjects in danger by revealing such a secret to a member of the royal family."

"I guess I didn't realize the Zora Queen was still in power," Link mumbled.

"Oh, yes," said Zelda. "It's surprising, but Queen Damay has managed to hold out. It's one of the things that's always driven my father crazy, the fact that the Zora Domain is so out of reach. He doesn't think Queen Damay should be allowed to rule any longer. He wants to take control of the Zoras and their magic. But he has yet to find a way. It was very smart of the runners to settle so close to the Lanayru Region. They are full of surprises."

Link opened his eyes for a moment to glance at Zelda. "Do you really plan to fix all of this once it's your turn to rule?"

Zelda stared down at the floor. She hesitated before answering. "Yes. I'll do everything I can to make it right."

They knew they had arrived when they heard Ezra's joyful shouting. The air smelled musty, like soil and trees. Along the uneven ground, the wheels of the wagon rolled, and Link couldn't wait to escape from their confinement.

At last, the wagons came to a halt. Link and Zelda waited anxiously for the doors to be opened. They could hear voices coming from outside. One voice was Ezra's and the other was unrecognizable. Again, Zelda looked through the knothole to get a better look.

"What do you see?" Link asked.

Zelda's eyes took in a part of the kingdom she had never seen before.

"There are mountains," she said. "And at the bottom there's a swampy forest. We aren't on the Main Road anymore. We're in a marsh."

"Who's Ezra talking to?"

"I can't see," replied Zelda. "But he's telling him how many of us there are. Two Alfs, three Tinnish, three Veran. . ." She didn't finish.

"And?"

"Two Sarians."

They heard the carriage doors sliding open, and Malik motioned for them to step out.

"Bring your things," he instructed. "And watch your step. It's swampy."

It was almost evening. The sky was wide and blue, broken up only by the Ruletan Mountains. There was a chill in the air, and the lush trees whispered in the breeze. It made Link miss home.

He stepped out of the wagon, directly into a puddle of murky water. He heard Zelda laugh, but he was so happy to be done with the journey that he couldn't feel bad.

Link looked around. All of the runners were gathering, clutching their belongings, suddenly feeling a mixture of excitement and fear. Edvard still looked considerably sour, so Link avoided eye contact, knowing he would have to return the jacket soon.

Ezra approached them, and was joined by a figure that make Link's stomach drop. A live Zora, with shimmering, iridescent skin slick with water. It had fins all over, on its legs, its arms, its torso, and atop its head, some of which glittered with silver piercings. Other than its fish-like attributes, the Zora still somewhat resembled a human. It stood bipedal, though its feet were flippers, and it was able to smile back at them with a kind, pale face. The creature was slender, gracile, and the gills on its chest opened and closed rhythmically.

"Welcome," it greeted them. Everyone was too awestruck to reply. It was like witnessing real magic, a real being that was part man, part fish.

Ezra finally spoke up. "This is where I leave you," he said. "Rafi will show you to your new home. I wish all of you good luck and a very happy life."

"Thank you," said Rose, who was so nervous and happy that she had begun to cry.

"No need for tears," Ezra coaxed her. "It was a pleasure making the journey with you. And I'll be back soon any day with more."

The rest of the runners expressed their gratitude as Ezra hopped back onto his horse and began the long journey back to the provinces, shouting gleefully and whistling with Malik by his side.

Rafi smiled at them. It made Link's heart flutter.

"The Ren Marshes are divided by province. The Tinnish occupy the Highlands," he said, pointing to the mountains. "The Lowlands are occupied by the Verans." He pointed down into the forested area. "And the further you go in, the swampier it gets. The Wetlands are occupied by the Alfs. In the Mainland you'll find Ilians and Sarians. There are huts for families and tents for those travelling alone. All you need to do is pick a vacant spot. Each day at mealtimes, a canoe will be sent to the Mainland with food, but feel free to fish and gather on your own."

"What about monsters?" Adele asked, in spite of the children present.

"You needn't worry about monsters," replied Rafi. "There is a protective barrier surrounding the marshes that keeps all nonhuman enemies away." He smiled at Lily, who, at the mention of monsters, had begun to look worried.

"Is everyone ready?"

The answer was a unanimous yes. The runners followed Rafi through the marshy grass to the Mainland, carefully watching their steps.

The Mainland was sparsely populated, and the Ilians far outnumbered the Sarians. Most of them had set up tents in dry areas and plotted out small pieces of property. It reminded Link of a tiny city, only the buildings were made of fabric, and the treetops prevented most of the light from getting through to the ground.

"This is your stop, correct?" Rafi asked Link and Zelda. "There are new tents inside that hut over there. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you," said Zelda. She refused to make eye contact with any of the other runners, still embarrassed at the revelation of her identity. Most of the runners were uncomfortable as well, except for Lily, who was still curious about sharing a home with a princess.

"Can I come visit you?" she asked.

Guiltily, Zelda shook her head. "We'll be gone soon," she replied.

Lily looked disappointed. Maeve took her hand to comfort her.

Link pulled Edvard's jacket out of the supply bag and held it out to him. "Here," he said. "This belongs to you."

"Keep it," Edvard said coolly. "Reminds me too much of home."

Link nodded his head in thanks.

"Good luck," said Edvard. "You too, Princess."

"I will show the Tinnish up to the Highlands," offered Rafi. "Alfs will find lodgings deeper in the marshes, and Verans will find theirs downhill in the forests."

Maeve, Lily and their grandfather followed Rafi up to their new mountain home.

"Guess this is goodbye for now," Edvard said, mostly to the Verans.

"I'm sure I will see you around," Adele replied flirtatiously.

"Of course." He took her hand and kissed it lightly, then did the same for Rose. "It's been a pleasure."

"A pleasure," agreed August.

The two friends made their way deeper into the forest where the puddles eventually turned into canals. They disappeared into the darkness of the trees.

"Adele," said Zelda. "I'm sorry we scared you."

"It's all right," Adele assured them. "I do trust you. But after all that's happened, I couldn't help but assume there was more bad fortune coming my way."

Rose put an arm around Adele. "Come on," she said. "Let's go pick a spot in the Lowlands."

"Thank you again for your music," Adele said as Rose led her and Jerome away.

Link smiled. "No problem."

The Mainland was quiet. The Ilians seemed to be keeping mostly to themselves. Link studied them. He saw children who didn't seem to be accompanied by adults, and adults who didn't seem to have anyone. They looked as though they had once been very sad, but now it had become so commonplace that they didn't know how to feel anymore.

"Let's get a tent," Zelda said, getting his attention.

They entered the crude wooden hut that Rafi had pointed out to them. Inside, they found shelves of folded tents and crates of stakes, and hooks with lanterns. Zelda grabbed a tent and a lantern, and Link selected a handful of stakes for assembly.

Luckily, the Mainland wasn't crowded, and there were plenty of clear spaces. They picked a dry spot at the edge of a pool that was growing algae and moss. Zelda spread out the sheet of canvas, fumbling with the corners, while Link pounded the stakes into the ground. Neither of them were satisfied with the final product.

"I can help with that," an Ilian girl offered. She had come from the other side of the pool where her own tent was expertly set up.

"Thanks," Zelda said sheepishly.

The girl, who couldn't have been much older than them, wasted no time in assembling the canvas tent, which stood impressively when she was finished.

"Welcome to the marshes. We don't get many Sarians around here," she said.

"Are you here by yourself?" Zelda asked.

The girl shook her head. "My younger sister and I are here together. She's inside our tent." She pointed across the pond. "My name is Mansi. We came to the marshes from Ili about eight months ago."

Link guessed that the parents were dead.

"Thank you for your help," he said. "I'm Link. This is Impa."

"Nice to meet you," said Mansi with a smile. "I'll let you get settled in, but you should join us for dinner later when it comes in."

"Definitely," replied Zelda.

Inside the tent, Zelda unpacked the supply bag and hung the lantern. They were out of beer and would have to purify water, but their food supply was still good. The bread, oranges and corn were left. The only thing that Zelda left in the bag were their knives and rupees, which needed to be protected should there be thieves in the marshes.

"She was so nice," Zelda remarked. "Not sad at all."

"She's been forced to move on," said Link. "Doesn't mean she isn't sad."

Zelda sighed, and ran her fingers through her long, wavy hair. She looked troubled. "This journey is just making me hate myself more and more."

Link relaxed on the floor, which wasn't soft, but more comfortable than the wagons. "None of it is your fault," he reminded her. "Don't hate yourself. This whole time you've been going on and on about saving the kingdom. You're on their side."

Zelda gave him a grateful smile. She reclined next to him. "You think so?"

Link shrugged. "I mean, what can you do about it until you're in power, anyway?"

This comment made Zelda look considerably forlorn, but Link didn't know why. She rolled over onto her side, facing away from Link, so he could see the back of her neck and shoulders. He wouldn't admit to himself that he was beautiful. There was nothing beautiful about the situation. But still, something tugged at him when he looked at her, something that just wasn't there at the beginning. Something that made him wish she didn't want Daegal dead so badly.

"Tired?" Link asked.

"Not sleepy," Zelda replied.

"I know what you mean."

00000

The canoe came and fires were made, and Link and Zelda joined Mansi on her side of the pond. It was dark out. The Mainland was lit only by fireglow.

"Good evening," Mansi greeted them as she pulled her share of fish out of the canoe. "Fish again. You'll get used to it."

"We brought a loaf of bread," said Zelda, producing it.

"And corn," added Link.

Mansi's face lit up. "That's perfect," she exclaimed.

A few more runners, including Mansi's little sister, had gathered around a small fire with their fish and the food they had brought to share. Mansi sent the canoe along the canal, which took it in the direction of the Lowlands.

"Let's eat, everyone," she said to the group.

The fish was amazing, better than anything Link had ever caught in Hillwind. It tasted fresh, sweet, and tender. He wondered if that was part of the Zora magic, or if the Zora Lake was just a great fishing spot. He devoured it quickly, as did Zelda. Once the food was gone, there were stories to be told, and Link pulled out his whistle and played music for everyone, much to their delight. It had been a long time since most of them had heard music.

Throughout the night, Zelda grew more guilty. She found herself wanting to learn more about Mansi, her family, and her life before she came to the marshes.

Mansi was sixteen but she looked like an adult. It was a combination of her striking beauty; wild black hair and eyes to match, dark brown skin with a radiant smile, and her ability to maintain the radiant look despite what she had been through. Her sister, Anya, was just as dark in looks, and darker in spirit. She appeared shy and cautious, but her stories were lovable, as if they were her only escape from the real, harsh world. In Anya's young face, no more than thirteen years old, Zelda could see the struggle clearly portrayed. The struggle that Mansi tried so hard to hide. When Zelda looked into Mansi's ink-black eyes, she saw light and good cheer, not one hint of the life of a fugitive. Those eyes did not tell the story of a girl forced from her home and family. No trace of loneliness or homesickness, except when she heard Anya telling stories of home. Zelda listened intently to those stories, because she herself could not recall any happy memories of her childhood, and listening to someone else's memories was better than nothing.

The sisters were as far away from home as they could possibly get. Their parents were still in Ili, a province that produced the kingdom's honey, spices, teas, and paints. They told a familiar story. It was a story that made Zelda's stomach churn with guilt. Villages everywhere in the provinces were being sacked by Bulblins, and it was just a matter of time before the sisters' farm was destroyed. Their parents didn't want to be stuck in the marshes forever, so they sent the girls there while they cleaned up and tried to start anew, promising to send for the girls when they were ready. In the past eight months, the farm had been attacked three more times.

"They didn't want us to leave home," said Mansi, in a sad voice that didn't match her face. "And neither did we. I always thought, if anything ever happened to us, we'd stay together. I never thought we'd have to separate. But now, I just have to take care of Anya. Make sure nothing happens to Anya. And someday, if the Hylians have a change of heart, we might see each other again."

Zelda felt her face burn, so she redirected her gaze to Anya, whose eyes were fixed on a frog until it slid under the scummy water. She watched the young girl; thin and small for her age, with troubled eyes and a mouth that looked like it wanted to be smiling but couldn't remember how, or hadn't found the right reason to.

Zelda heard Mansi's voice again. It was a voice one might mistake for a proud mother's.

"She's adjusting to her life here. But I can see that she wants nothing more than to see them again. She loved them so much. She seems happy enough here but sometimes I feel like the whole thing is all my fault."

"It's not your fault," Zelda assured her. She was embarrassed. She knew of the provinces' enormous struggles, she had learned of them since she was a child. She knew they had a right to be angry, but never once did she think they were blaming themselves. Never had she sat down and had a proper conversation with one, hearing them repeat the same sad story she knew all too well, then pull it back and figure it was really their fault, anyway. The sad story, this time, was coming from someone, a child, who had actually experienced it. Suddenly, Zelda was the one who felt like a child.

It wasn't Mansi's fault, of course. Nor Anya's. Nor even Zelda's, she knew in her heart. Before she had run away, there was nothing she could've done for the kingdom of Hyrule. But she did know one thing: She knew whose fault it was.

Eventually, she had to step back and find Link. It was becoming too much for her.

Link was still experimenting with songs on his whistle, taking requests from the Ilians, making them smile. She sat down next to him.

"Ready to turn in, soon?" she asked.

Link tucked his whistle away. "Sure, I guess. You tired?"

"It's been a long day."

"Anya," Mansi called. "Are you ready to go to bed?"

Anya stood up. She had been investigating the pool in the firelight, playing with frogs and water insects. The hem of her skirt was soaking wet.

"We'll have to hang that out to dry," said Mansi. "Come on, you can see your frogs in the morning."

The two girls went inside their tent for the night. Someone extinguished the fire, and everyone returned home. Link and Zelda walked to their side of the pond where their tent stood.

"We need a way to talk to the Zoras," Zelda said once they were inside and the opening was closed. She lit the lantern with one of Link's matches, and the inside of the tent glowed warmly. "Everyone will think it's strange when we just disappear."

"How are we supposed to get to the Zoras?" Link asked, already sprawled out on the floor, using Edvard's jacket as a pillow.

"I don't know, but we have to see Queen Damay," Zelda replied. "She knows where the mountain pass is. We just have to find a way to get to her."

"What if she doesn't show us where it is?"

"Then we get to go the long way."

Link looked over at her with concern. "Are you all right? I thought you were tired."

Zelda lay down next to him. "It's nothing," she muttered. "Just a long day, is all."

"All right," answered Link. "I'm going to sleep."

"Good night," Zelda said to him. She blew out the lantern.

00000

Even in the morning, the Mainland was not very well-lit. The canopies of the trees that towered overhead blocked out the sun, though birds were singing, brooks trickled, and everyone was out and about.

Link wore Edvard's jacket that morning, since the chill was back. Zelda had tied on her bandana for the first time since leaving the provinces. They emerged from their tent, eager to see what had come down by canoe.

Mansi was fishing out fruits that Link had never seen before.

"Good morning," she called to them. Her wild hair was piled on top of her head, making her look older than she already did. Anya was wearing a pair of pants. Her skirt had been hung from a tree branch so that it could dry out.

"Where do these canoes come from?" Zelda asked immediately.

"They are sent down the Zora River," Mansi replied.

"And how do they get back up there?"

Mansi chuckled. "Why?"

"Just wondering," said Zelda.

"To be honest, I'm not sure," answered Mansi. "You'd have to ride one and find out."

It was a joke, but Zelda considered it.

"Good idea," she said. "Link, get our stuff."

"What?" Link asked, confused.

"Go get our things. I want to find out where this canoe goes."

It sounded like a horrible idea to Link. But he went inside, gathered up all their supplies and packed them, then returned to Zelda, who was climbing into the canoe.

"Get in," she instructed.

"I'm not sure this—"

"Get in." It was an order.

Link steadied himself and tried to get into the canoe without it wobbling too much. He tucked the supply bag inside.

"Anything else you need in here?" Zelda asked Mansi.

Mansi shook her head, still too confused to speak.

"Maybe we'll see you later, then. It was nice to meet you."

Zelda pushed off, and the canoe was moving swiftly down the canal. It glided through the water, past everyone's tents and huts. Eventually, the canal they were following emptied out into a wider river. Zoras were swimming by, shimmering under the water like glittering treasure. The canoe continued on. Soon, they were no longer in the swamp. They found themselves in a forest linked together with a network of waterways. All the rivers flowed into a circular basin, and in the middle of the basin, rising out of the water, stood a marvelous castle made of glass, shining in the early morning light. Waterfalls cascaded down from the towers of the castle. The trees grew unbelievably tall, and their top branches twisted and curled like ribbons. Tiny insects floated about in the air, glowing like stars. The Zora Domain was more beautiful than Link could ever imagine.

The canoe brought them to the front steps of the castle. Carefully, Link and Zelda got out, and set foot on the glass staircase.


	10. Chapter 10

The castle was being guarded by two Zoras, carrying spears made from shells and wearing helmets with intricate carvings all over. When Link and Zelda approached, they blocked the entrance.

"What business have you here?" one of them asked.

"We need to see Queen Damay," Link answered.

The Zoras may have been staring at them incredulously, but the helmets blocked their faces.

"We don't let just anyone in to see the Zora Queen," they replied.

"How about the princess of Hyrule?" Zelda asked, stepping forward, though she didn't look so much like a princess. Her hair had been attacked by the humidity. Her dress was dirty, and she needed to wash badly. Still, she stood tall and dignified.

"Princess Zelda?"

"I am not affiliated with the royal family on this visit," Zelda promised. "We just need to speak with your queen."

The guards seemed to consider this.

"You must be unarmed," one of them decided. "Please remove any weapons you may have."

Link and Zelda rummaged around in the supply bag and pulled out their knives, then handed them over to the guards, who confiscated them.

"Right this way," they instructed.

The guards led them through the entrance of the glass castle. On the inside, water flowed alongside the walkways so that the Zoras could either walk or swim to their destination. At the end of the long corridor were two grand doors with golden handles. The guards opened the doors to reveal a circular throneroom. In the center of the room was a clear pool so deep it appeared black. Link and Zelda approached the throne, which was empty.

"Queen Damay," one of the guards spoke up. "The princess of Hyrule is here on personal business."

Link was confused. He didn't see the Zora Queen anywhere. But then he saw a figure rising up from the dark pool, and when it emerged, he was staring at the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Queen Damay could've been a goddess herself. She seemed to shine with her own light. Droplets of water sparkled on her pink skin. She was so much larger, more magnificent, than the rest of the Zoras, not like a mermaid but like a gentle sea monster. Though her size and appearance was frightening, her face was calming, with soft eyes and a sad expression. Link couldn't move or speak, and Zelda seemed to be struck with the same bemusement.

Queen Damay took a seat in her throne, which looked to be made out of tangled tree branches. A few moments later, another Zora rose from the pool, one much smaller and younger than the queen. He had no throne, but he stood next to her, a proud Zora prince.

"Princess Zelda," Queen Damay greeted her. "Welcome. And welcome, young Hillwind."

Zelda gave a polite bow, and Link copied her.

"Your Majesty, we've come to ask you a favor," Zelda began. "We need safe passage through the Ruletan Mountains, so we can visit the Goron Domain."

Queen Damay nodded and smiled. "There is no need to explain," she said. "Goddess Nayru has informed me of your quest. You are a long way from home, Princess Zelda. You will be escorted through the Ladin Pass today, but first you may rest, dine and bathe. I will have two of my servants, Inidra and Kali, come find you when preparations have been made."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Zelda.

"How has your journey been, so far?" the queen asked.

Neither Link nor Zelda answered right away.

"It's been difficult," Link said finally.

"Goddess Nayru told me that the afflicted boy was a friend of yours," Queen Damay said, almost whispering.

Link nodded.

"I am sorry," the queen apologized. "And Princess Zelda, I am sorry for your loss as well."

Zelda suddenly looked sick. Link didn't know what the Zora Queen meant, but he kept quiet.

"Thank you," replied Zelda hastily. She grabbed Link's arm, wanting to leave.

"The guards will show you to a room where you can rest," offered Queen Damay.

Obediently, the two guards opened the doors again, and Link and Zelda followed them back down the corridor, and up a spiraling staircase that led to the next floor. At the end of a hallway, the guards opened another door, and allowed Link and Zelda to step inside.

It was the most luxurious room Link had ever stayed in, though he expected it was what Zelda was used to. Two lavishly made beds, tall windows looking out into the magical Zora Domain, and a pool of clear water for bathing. A table was set in the center of the room, laid out with all sorts of food. The floors and walls alike shined, like the room itself was alive.

Zelda thanked the guards, who returned their knives to them. They closed the door and left them alone.

Immediately, Link dropped the supply bag and jumped onto one of the beds. It was like lying on a cloud. He never wanted to get up.

"Shall I bathe first, then?" Zelda asked. She was already starting to take her dress off. "Don't look."

Link mumbled something in reply. He buried his face in one of the many pillows and relaxed for the first time in forever. He heard Zelda get into the bath, wash her hair and body, and stay in for a few minutes, just enjoying it.

When Link finally heard Zelda step out, he lifted his head from the pillow, still keeping his eyes averted.

"Zelda?" he asked. "What did she mean when she said you'd lost someone?"

He got no answer at first, and it was clear that the Zora Queen had revealed something that Zelda did not want revealed.

"My maidservant," replied Zelda.

"She died?"

"Back home, she helped me cross the Lionian Barrier. She was supposed to come with me. But she was killed on the way to Alfos."

Link sat up and looked over at Zelda, who had dressed herself in the new green dress, since it was cleaner.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Zelda shrugged and sighed. "It would have gotten in the way. I didn't want to worry about it. I can focus better if I'm not worrying about it."

"What was her name?" Link asked.

"Impa."

Link reached out and took her hand. "I'm sorry, Zelda."

"It's fine." Zelda pulled her hand back. "Your turn."

Link took his bath in the hot water while Zelda stared out the window, waiting for her hair to dry. Afterwards, they sat at the table and ate a meal of fish, meats, fruits and mushrooms. Link felt bad for dining so finely while the rest of the fugitives huddled around a fire or inside a thin tent.

Later that afternoon, there was a knock at the door. When Link answered, he found two Zoras, an older male and a younger female. They were not clad in armor nor did they carry weapons.

"Hello," said the older. "I am Kali, and this is Inidra. We will be escorting you through the Ladin Pass. But first, Queen Damay would like to see you again."

Zelda rushed over to Link's side. "What for?"

"She has some gifts for you," said Kali.

"Then we can be on our way," added Inidra.

"If I may ask, how long will the trip through the mountains take?" Zelda asked.

"We will start out on canoe, and then continue on foot once we reach the Eldin region. We should be there by tomorrow morning," answered Kali. "Are you ready to depart?"

Link and Zelda gathered their things and followed Kali and Inidra back to the throne room. Queen Damay was waiting for them, but the young Zora prince was nowhere to be seen. Servants had set out offerings, including food and water for the journey.

"You will be setting out soon," Queen Damay announced. "But first, I wish to give you something that may be of use to you."

She motioned to one of the servants who brought forth a small, ordinary-looking pouch. Queen Damay held it out to Link.

"This is an enchanted pouch that will shrink anything you put inside it. It will make travelling much more convenient. I will also replenish your food and water supply, and offer you as many rupees as you need to purchase your tools."

Link took the pouch from the Zora Queen. To test it out, he unpacked their supply bag and tried to fit all the contents inside. Each item shrank in size, fitting the entirety of the supply bag in a pocket-size container.

"Thank you," Link breathed.

"Thank you," Queen Damay corrected. "You are the ones who are saving the kingdom from evil. You have had to overcome all the hardships. You are the heroes. I wish you good luck on your quest, both of you. What you are doing is very noble. I am honored to help in whatever way possible."

Link wanted to smile, but he also wanted to cry at the same time. The Zora Queen had so much faith in him, and that faith rested in his ability to kill his best friend. He knew he couldn't do it.

"Are you ready?" Inidra asked them.

"A canoe has been prepared outside," said Kali.

00000

In the early afternoon, the Zora Domain sparkled with light on the water. Trees towering above swayed softly, aglow with the mysterious insects.

A much more lavish canoe had been set out for them. Link tucked the enchanted bag safely inside, packed with their supplies, food, and water.

Kali handed a wooden oar to Link.

"Here," he said. "You will need this."

Link took the oar, confused. "I don't even know which way to go."

"Do not worry," Inidra assured him. "Just follow us."

"Ready, Zelda?" Link asked.

Zelda wasn't paying attention. She seemed to be staring intently at something among the trees.

"What is it?"

She didn't answer him. Without a word, she took off into the thick, ancient forest, splashing in the canals.

"Zelda!"

Link ran after her, leaving the oar behind.

When he found her, he saw that she had stumbled upon a grand stone altar, much like the one he and Athol had discovered back in the Faron Woods, though this altar was much more well-kept. If it had crumbled through the years, it had been rebuilt. Moss and lichen had been cleared away, proudly presenting a temple to a goddess.

"Is this Nayru's temple?" Link asked, awestruck.

"I don't know why I came here," Zelda replied. "I just had to."

Before Link could question her, the entire grove began to glow with a blinding white light. Link blocked the light from his eyes, stumbling back a bit. He reached out for Zelda.

The light began to fade suddenly, revealing the amphibious Goddess Nayru herself. Link beheld her breathtaking blue aura, her pale pallor, and her scaly fins that fluttered in the breeze. She seemed to embody an ocean come to life, glittering waves, an angel of the sea.

Zelda dropped to her knees, and not wanting to seem rude, Link copied her.

"There is no need for that," Nayru declared. She motioned for them to rise. "You have come far on your quest, Link and Zelda. But before you continue any further, there is something I must tell you."

"What is it?" Zelda asked, her voice quivering slightly.

"The truth."

Link and Zelda shared an anxious look.

"The two of you are on your way to the Goron Domain to purchase silver arrows so that you may defeat Ganondorf. . ."

Link winced at the name.

". . .But these arrows will not be sufficient."

"Are you joking?" Zelda exclaimed. "We've come all this way."

Nayru silenced her. "Once you obtain the silver arrows from the Gorons, they will need to be infused with the light of the three Goddesses. Then they will become light arrows, and therefore will seal away evil. If all three Goddesses would cooperate, this would be an easy process."

"I'm guessing Din isn't cooperating?" Link asked hopefully.

"As Goddesses, all three of us agree that it is our job to do what is best for Hyrule. However, not all of us agree on the method. Farore and I have done our best to aid you, and will continue to do what we can, including the infusion of the silver arrows. Din, unfortunately, has refused to do her part," Nayru said sadly.

Zelda scoffed. "Of course she has. So what's the good news?"

"The good news is your lineage," replied Nayru.

"I can't see how. My lineage has never come in handy," Zelda said mirthlessly.

"You are aware that you are a descendant of the Goddess Hylia?" Nayru asked her.

"I mean, it was mentioned a few times throughout my childhood, but my family never considered it very important."

"You have divine blood in your veins, Princess Zelda. And with that divinity, you can take the place of Goddess Dinn and infuse the arrows with Hylia's light."

Zelda looked uncomfortable. "I'm no Goddess. I'm barely a princess."

Goddess Nayru gave Zelda a reassuring smile, and placed a webbed, china-pale hand on her shoulder. "You have more power in you than you think, Zelda. There are vast amounts of wisdom inside you, incomparable amounts. For that is why you possess the Triforce of Wisdom."

"What are you talking about?" Zelda asked, confused.

"Long ago, when the Triforce was split apart in the Faron Region, the shard of Power remained, and the other two shards would appear inside two individuals, chosen by the will of Farore, Din, and myself. Princess Zelda, we have chosen you to possess the Triforce of Wisdom."

She turned suddenly to Link, with a twinkling in her eye. "And you, great hero, have been chosen to possess the Triforce of Courage."

Link shook his head in disbelief. "Then. . .then how are we supposed to keep the shards away from Daegal, if Zelda and I _are_ the shards? You want us to seal him away, to kill him, but what good will that do if he's got all three Triforce shards right in front of him?"

Goddess Nayru remained calm, even in Link's anger. "The light of the Goddesses will be enough to seal Ganondorf away."

"Stop calling him that!" Link shouted.

"Link," Zelda hissed, embarrassed by his fury.

With infinite patience, Goddess Nayru went on. "You were chosen to possess the Triforce of Courage, because this entire quest has gone against everything you have ever known, and yet look how far you've come. You will always do things for the greater good, which is exactly what makes you a hero, Link."

"I don't want to be a hero," Link spat. "I want my friend back."

He could almost feel Zelda rolling her eyes, and it infuriated him. He didn't want to pretend to go along with her plan anymore. It exhausted him, to have to seem willing enough to kill Daegal.

"What's done is done," Nayru stated. "Nothing can be done to change these events, Link. The only thing to do now is finish what has been started, and follow through until the end."

Zelda stepped in before Nayru could go too far. "I don't even know how to infuse the arrows."

"When you find yourself in need of the Goddesses' light, it will come," Nayru promised. "First, you must go to the Goron Domain and purchase your tools. Never forget who you are, Princess Zelda. Blood does not lie. You were born to play a role in the conservation of this sacred kingdom. As were you, Link. Now, your guides are waiting for you. Go safely through the Ladin Pass. I wish you good luck on your journey."

Before Link or Zelda could reply or protest, there came a flash of bright light, and Goddess Nayru vanished before their eyes. The forest was calm again. The flowing of the canals was the only noise they could hear.


	11. Chapter 11

While they walked back to the canoe, Link felt sickening chills going through his body, wrenching his insides. He felt like he had suddenly become his own enemy. He had done this to Daegal. He was the reason he might never get him back. Link felt like throwing up.

Zelda could see the nausea portrayed in his face. She took his arm gently, and for a moment Link wanted her to hold on, but then he pulled away and dropped to his knees at the side of the canoe.

"I can't," he panted. "Not anymore, I can't do it."

Zelda was immediately down on the ground with him. "Look at me," she said, and waited for him to lift his head and look into her eyes. "I don't like it either. But we're almost done, okay? We have a mission, we have a schedule, we have somewhere to be. Focus on that."

Link nodded slowly, then shakily stood up with Zelda's assistance. He was still very pale and dizzy, but he stepped into the canoe. Zelda stepped in after him. She picked up the oar that Link had dropped.

"Let's leave now," she said to Inidra and Kali.

00000

The Eldin Mountains were an unfamiliar sight to Goddess Nayru. The ground was covered with hot sand, and the sun was glaring down. Dust filled the air.

Din's temple rested on a ledge below the top of the Eldin Volcano, dirty and hot. These days, it was maintained by the Gorons who lived there, perhaps the only species left who still worshiped her.

Din knew that Nayru would rather do any number of unpleasant things before she voluntarily set foot in the Eldin Region, so she was curious as to why she had come.

"You have risen to an incomparable level of foolishness," Nayru remarked, already uncomfortable with her surroundings.

Din scoffed. "So, you have come to insult me. Don't you have more important things to do, like splashing around in the water and doing magic tricks?"

Nayru ignored Din's stinging comments. "How dare you try to destroy Hyrule?" she shouted. "This is our land, we created it. How dare you let it crumble?"

"If you are referring to the two children, you can forget it. You will not change my mind."

"Link and Zelda are doing everything they can to save the kingdom," Nayru argued. "And they will succeed, even if you refuse to cooperate. They care about Hyrule more than you do."

The sky suddenly darkened to a muddy color. The ground shook violently, and rocks began to break away from the ledges to roll down the mountain. But Nayru stood her ground. Din could throw a tantrum if she wanted.

"I am doing this for the good of Hyrule!" Din exclaimed. "You are too blind to see that. Haven't you grown tired of being ignored by your human subjects? Don't you want the feeling of being worshipped again?"

"The time of the Goddesses is over," answered Nayru. "We must leave this world to the humans, and make sure it does not die."

Thunder ripped through the dark sky. The earthquakes grew more violent, and the peaks of the Eldin Volcano were bulging and cracking. Gas and smoke filled the air, enough to suffocate them both, had they been human.

"You are in MY region," Din roared. "This is not your place to tell me what to do. Go home, Nayru. Go home!"

"An innocent boy must die because of you."

Din let out a wicked cackle. "The boy was never innocent. He is the reincarnation of the Demon King, and has been since birth. His corruption was inevitable."

"You were never fit to be a Goddess," Nayru retorted, and immediately regretted it.

From a large crack in the volcano's summit spewed hot streams of lava. The mountain erupted like deadly fireworks, shooting fire up into the sky, landing on the ground and sizzling. Only then did Nayru realize that she had truly overstayed her welcome.

00000

The trip down the Zora River was swift, and to Link and Zelda's surprise, didn't take very long. Zelda had the oar first, and when her arms got tired, she handed it off to Link, who had since come to his senses. He was glad for a job, something to keep his mind from wandering. He kept an eye out for Kali and Inidra, but they were very easy to spot, as they glittered and caught the light under the water.

The Ladin Pass led straight through the Ruletan Mountains, so it was protected and secure. No one, not even the Zora Queen herself, could say whether it was made by Zora magic or Goron rock-eating. It had been there for as long as anyone could remember, longer than the Hylians were in power.

The pass itself was a rocky ledge that they had to travel through on foot. Once they reached it, Inidra tied up the canoe so it would still be there when they returned.

Travelling on foot was clearly not comfortable for the Zoras, but they led the way without delaying.

Link stayed close to Zelda. He still had so many questions that he wanted to ask.

"You didn't know you had a shard?"

"No," said Zelda, dismissing him.

"I feel like this is all my fault," murmured Link. "I was born like this, to end up destroying him."

"Normally, it is a great honor to be bestowed with a Triforce shard," Zelda replied.

"Is that how you see it?" Link asked, a little pugnaciously.

Zelda didn't answer him. She only stared straight ahead, obviously not in the mood to talk about it. Instead of trying to make conversation, Link focused on the magic pouch that he Zora Queen had given them. He pulled out a tiny bag, which grew to the size of his hand once it was removed. Link looked inside and gasped.

"Five hundred rupees," he said aloud, knowing it would get Zelda's attention. "Queen Damay gave us five hundred rupees."

Zelda showed a little interest, but gave her usual pessimistic reply. "She probably gave us so much because she knew the Gorons would never cooperate with a member of the royal family." Then, her attitude changed. "It feels good to not have to hide anymore.

Link knew what she meant. Since arriving at the Zora Domain, they hadn't had to keep any secrets about who they were, or where they were going, or what they were doing. But Link didn't feel the total relief just yet. He was still only pretending to go along with Zelda's plan of killing Daegal, but as of yet, he hadn't come up with a plan of his own. Something would come to him.

They stopped to eat after a while, savoring the Zora meals. It would probably be the last good food they tasted for a while. The Zoras had packed them enough to last through the Ladin Pass, but once they made it to the Eldin Region, they would be the guests of the Gorons. The Gorons ate rocks, if anything at all. For the hundredth time, Link wished Jørn was with them. He would know what to do.

"I should be going with her," he had said to Link once, when he found out that Lilah would be travelling to Sari. "Something could happen to her. She can't go alone."

"Liliah will be fine," Link had assured him. "She's going home. It's not like she's never made the trip before."

Jørn, only nineteen at the time, was sitting at their dining room table, which had been, as usual, littered with dishes and utensils. "Last time she made the trip, she was three years old."

"If you go to Sari, what am I going to do?" Link asked.

Jørn shrugged and gave him a smile. "Whatever you want. Go on an adventure. Meet a girl."

Link's face twisted in disgust. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here, with Daegal. Maybe his family will feed me while you're gone."

"You need to learn to take care of yourself," Jørn chided. "You're fourteen now. I've taught you how to work in the fields, you can gather your own food and cook your own meals." He sighed. "And anyway, I'm not going to Sari. Liliah's parents would sooner have her go alone than have an Alf accompany her."

Jørn had only recently begun to speak negatively of his origins. It was strange to Link; Jørn had never seemed ashamed of being an Alf in the past, and Link didn't see anything wrong with it himself. He liked that Jørn was different, and he was glad to be living with him, since his mother had died many years previously.

"Do you love her?" asked Link.

Jørn blushed. "I won't talk about this with you. You're too young."

"Do you?"

"I love to travel," Jørn replied. "That's all. I've been all over Hyrule. I've seen many things, and I miss it. Even a short trip to Sari would be satisfying."

"But what about the pollution? Wouldn't you get sick?"

"Doesn't make a difference to me," said Jørn. "I can live anywhere, survive anything. I've had to."

Link snapped out of his memory when he felt Zelda's hand on his shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"What?"

"We're leaving," she said. "What were you thinking about?"

Shuddering, Link stood up. He didn't answer her.

00000

The rocky Ruletan Mountains turned into sand by the following morning. Under the hot sun, Link removed his jacket and tied it around his waist.

"We are almost there," announced Kali. He pointed an iridescent hand into the distance. "Do you see that mountain, standing out above the rest? That is the Eldin Volcano. The Gorons live there."

Link had never seen, nor been so close, to a volcano before. It made his legs go numb with fear. He didn't know how volcanoes worked or how often they erupted, but Zelda seemed calm when he looked over, so he relaxed a bit.

"Are we going up the volcano?" he asked Kali.

"Eventually, I would imagine you will," Kali answered. "But we will not be taking you there. The Eldin region is too hot a climate for the Zoras. Instead, a Goron will guide you."

"He has been guiding people through the pass for years. His name is Rudolf," explained Inidra.

This surprised Link. Until then, he had never given much thought to the fact that Gorons had names. He supposed it was no stranger than the Zoras having names. What shocked him most was the civilization of the non-human inhabitants of Hyrule. They were just like people. In fact, they seemed to be better than people. More advanced, more progressed. They had no conflict, not that Link could see. Their primary concern was maintaining their culture and not succumbing to the Hylians. In that aspect, Link felt that they had something in common with the Hillwinds.

It was uncomfortably hot in the Eldin region, but Link had a feeling that it would only get worse. He was sweating profusely, and his hair stuck to his forehead. It was beginning to grow too long for his liking. He noticed that Zelda had tied her hair up, which gave him an idea. Using the drawstring from the old supply bag, he tied his shaggy hair into a bun. It cooled off his face and kept his hair out of his eyes.

Link splashed the contents of a canteen into his face, and then emptied the rest into his mouth, when he heard Kali call out.

"There he is."

At first, Link didn't see anything. All he saw was the rugged, sandy landscape. Then, when his eyes adjusted, he saw a boulder-shaped figure made up of compact rocks. Across its arms and legs were carvings of all sorts of designs that Link didn't understand. The chimney at the top of its head was gently smoking, and when he looked closely, two glittering gemstone eyes stared back at him. The sight was enough to make Link want to take a few steps back.

"This is where we must leave you," said Inidra. Both Kali's skin and her own had begun to dry out in the sun, causing them to lose their lively, glistening look.

"That is Rudolf," instructed Kali. "He will take you to the Goron Domain. You will be safe with him." He bowed to Link and Zelda, and Inidra copied him.

"Thank you for guiding us," Zelda said gratefully.

"It has been an honor to assist in the preservation of Hyrule," remarked Inidra.

Link didn't blame them when they hurried away, eager to return to the wet Lanayru climate. When they were out of sight, Link and Zelda made their way slowly towards the Goron that was waiting for them.

Rudolf opened his mouth to speak, and Link didn't know what he expected his voice to sound like.

"Travellers," he said with a low grunt. "On behalf of the boulder-folk who live upon these mountains, I welcome you to the Goron Domain."


	12. Chapter 12

Despite his gruff demeanor, Rudolf chatted happily with Link and Zelda as he led them into the Goron domain.

Rudolf had a wife and a child, which confused Link, but he did not ask how it was possible. He and his family lived at the base of the Eldin Volcano in the Goron village, as many other Goron families did. Others were stationed high up in the mountains to gather rocks for food, and to protect and serve Darchund, the Goron Elder.

The Elder, as Rudolf explained, was the oldest Goron alive, outliving even the Zora Queen. They respected him greatly and treated him as they would a king, feeding him the finest gemstones and ore. Apparently, the transition in currency from obsidian to rupees had been hard for Darchund, as he kept confusing money for food.

It also became apparent that Rudolf did not know that Zelda was the princess. In fact, he was uninformed of their names, which seemed to be a purposeful action on the part of the Zoras. When introducing herself, Zelda used her alias.

"What a beautiful name," remarked Rudolf, and Zelda pretended to be flattered. "And you, lad?"

"Link," he replied.

"Link and Impa," Rudolf repeated. "Today, I will bring you to the Goron village so that you may rest. Tomorrow, we will travel up the volcano to see Darchund."

Link's mind kept going back to food. They still had water from the Zoras, but their food supply had dwindled considerably through the Ladin Pass. After the tiring journey, the last thing he wanted was to be expected to eat rocks.

They listened to Rudolf's cheery narrations as if he were a tour guide and they were visiting out of leisure. He pointed out the different mountains and told them their names, spoke lovingly of his family, and gave them a brief history of the Goron tribe. He did not ask about where they came from or where they were headed, for which Link and Zelda were grateful. While they had to keep their mission a secret, they were tired of lying.

"Ah, the Goron village!" exclaimed Rudolf, allowing them to survey the scene.

The village reminded Link of Kakariko, only much less populated. The buildings were made of wood and stone sturdy enough to support a heavy Goron. There were so many of them, young and old, male and female, though Link had trouble telling the difference between the genders. He saw houses and stores, and a winding pathway that he supposed led to the volcano. While it was unfamiliar to him, he was glad for civilization and a place to rest.

The Gorons began to notice Rudolf and his newcomers. A few of them made their way over curiously.

Rudolf stood proudly to introduce them. "Everyone, this is Link and Impa. The Zoras sent them through the Ladin Pass to see Darchund.

It was difficult to interpret the expressions of the Gorons. They stared at them with gleaming black eyes. Suddenly, they all erupted into a jaunty cheer, causing Link to smile, mostly in relief.

One of them came forward and took Zelda's hand. "You are as welcome as can be," he said. "My name is Gerulf. I own the village shop."

Zelda shook his hand, both nervous and excited. "Nice to meet you," she said sincerely.

"We apologize if the living conditions are not comfortable for you," Rudolf added. "But we Gorons do not require beds to sleep."

Gerulf smiled, still holding onto Zelda's hand. "They are welcome to sleep in the attic above my shop."

Another Goron suddenly interjected. "We must gather food for the newcomers." There was another cheer, and several Gorons followed him down the winding path. Link hid a grimace.

"This way," Gerulf said, tugging on Zelda's arm as gently as he could. Link and Zelda followed him to his store, which was just as dusty as the other buildings, but still quaint and well-kept. The inside was dark and cozy, with racks of mining tools, shelves of potion bottles, and a wooden cabinet that looked like it was being cleared out for something. "Coming Soon" read the sign fastened to the doors.

A narrow staircase led to the attic of the shop, which was empty except for a large canvas sheet covering something. Link didn't ask what it was, and Gerulf didn't elaborate.

"This will be your room," was all he said.

"Thank you," replied Zelda.

The attic provided shelter from the hot sun, but it was still stifling. After Gerulf left to return to his shop, Link slipped his boots off and laughed as Zelda wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You stink too," he said to her.

"That's no way to talk to a princess," she answered with a grin, sweat-stained and dirty. It was the first time Link had seen her smile in a long time. It felt good to see her happier. He knew she was miserable, but so was he, and he didn't know how to make it better for her if he couldn't even make it better for himself.

"They're a lot more cheerful than I thought they would be," said Link. "And so welcoming."

"It's because they don't know who we are," Zelda reminded him. "Queen Damay was afraid they wouldn't help us if they knew why we're really here. That's why she gave us so much money and why she didn't tell them our names. We'll have to be careful if we're going to get what we need."

"We're seeing their Elder tomorrow. What are we going to tell him?" Link whispered.

"I don't know. But you have to remember that Din is the goddess of this region. She is the one they answer to. And she most definitely doesn't want us here."

00000

To Link's delight, they were not forced to eat rocks.

The Gorons provided them with a smoked mountain goat and crisp loaves of bread, and invited them to eat outside in the hot afternoon sun. For their own meal, the Gorons carried armfuls of rocks and crystals, which they arranged for people to choose from. Children came rushing over to select the best.

Everyone ate together as a group. Every meal was an occasion. A cause for celebration.

The goat was something Link had never tasted, but he enjoyed it, and he enjoyed his surroundings. The Gorons were jolly and warm, full of laughter. It made him wonder if Zelda's words were true. Still, he was careful not to give too much away in conversations he had with them.

"So, you say you're from Hillwind?" Gerulf asked. "Then you must be further away from home than you've ever been."

Link nodded. "Do you get human visitors often?"

Gerulf shrugged. "Now and again. Sometimes a lucky Alf will stumble upon us, and we'll give them something to eat and send them home. We trade with the other provinces sometimes. But I haven't seen a Hillwind since. . ." he trailed off.

Link ached with curiosity, wondering if it was Jørn. "Since when?"

"Must have been a few years ago," Gerulf replied. "Oh, well. I can't remember him much. Hey, Rudy, do you remember the Hillwind that visited us a few years back?"

Rudolf looked up from his rock assortment, and thought long and hard. "He wasn't a Hillwind. He was an Alf who had been living in Hillwind."

Link burst into excited laughter that made Zelda look his way in confusion. "That's Jørn," exclaimed Link.

"Yeah, that was his name," Rudolf agreed. "He was just a boy. He needed magic armor just to beat one of us in a contest, the feeble oaf." He burst into giggles.

"But really, the boy learned a lot. He told us that he had been everywhere in Hyrule," added Gerulf, crunching on a rock. "None of us have ever left the Eldin region. Rudy here is the only one who ever leaves the Goron Domain."

Finally, Zelda piped up. "It's beautiful here. If I lived here, I wouldn't leave, either."

The two Gorons smiled gratefully.

"That is very sweet of you, young lady," said Gerulf. "But truth be told, neither the clear Eldin skies, nor the white sands, nor even the gemstones hidden away in our mines are comparable to your own beauty."

Zelda blushed, startled at being called beautiful by somebody who was not human.

"He's right, you know. And where are you from, lass?" Rudolf asked.

"I'm from Hillwind, too," Zelda stuttered. Link stifled a laugh. He tried to imagine Zelda working in the fields, fishing, washing in the lake, climbing trees, living the simple Hillwind life. She wouldn't last a week. But the more he thought about it, the more it interested him. He remembered that the original plan was to bring Zelda back to Hillwind with them, before they found out what had happened to Daegal. Now Link didn't know what was going to happen.

"Oh, lovely. And what's Hillwind like nowadays?"

Link faithfully came to her rescue. "It's getting colder now," he answered. "It'll be winter soon. We've been doing lots of work to stock up on food before it snows."

"And now you're up here," laughed Rudolf. "Must be quite a change."

Zelda nodded. That was one thing she could be truthful about.

The Gorons didn't finish their meal quickly. They made it last the afternoon. Link and Zelda relaxed and enjoyed themselves, both agreeing that the Gorons were more hospitable than the Zoras.

They were interrupted by the sound of a horse's hooves on the sandy road. When the Gorons looked up, they groaned loudly, and some retreated to their homes. Rudolf and Gerulf remained to greet the newcomer, though they looked completely unenthusiastic.

When Link looked, he saw a blond, fair-skinned man in a tall, red hat atop a horse. He carried a bag on his back which was stuffed with something that Link couldn't see. He nudged Zelda to get her attention. When she saw the insignia on the man's red hat, she gasped and jumped to her feet, and ran inside Gerulf's shop, hiding her face as best she could.

Confused, Link wanted to chase after her. But he was also curious as to who the newcomer was.

"Who is that?" he asked Gerulf.

"The Hylian postman," Gerulf answered. "He is here to deliver Castle Town's news to us."

Rudolf scoffed as the man on the horse drew closer. When he dismounted, Link could see for the first time how short he was.

The postman rummaged in his bag for a bundle of papers. Without waiting to see if he had an audience, he unwrapped the papers and began his announcement.

"Delivery for the Goron Tribe of the Eldin region. Castle Town's latest news."

Link saw no expression from the man, except for when he eyed Link suspiciously, most likely wondering what another human was doing in the Goron Domain. Suddenly, he understood Zelda's reaction.

None of the Gorons moved to take the paper from the postman, so he shoved it into Gerulf's arms.

"You deliver mail?" Link asked the postman before he could mount his horse again.

The postman gave Link an exasperated expression, making Link's question sound stupid. "Yes, young man," he replied.

"Would you take a letter to Hillwind?"

The postman considered this, to Link's surprise. "Sending a letter such a long distance would be expensive, but I don't see why not. Where is the letter?"

"Well, I have to write it first," Link said hastily. He looked to the Gorons for help.

With a sudden change in attitude, Gerulf took the postman by the arm. "You've come such a long way," he said. "Why don't you stop into my store, and relax a bit?"

The postman hesitated, but agreed. Link ran ahead of them to Gerulf's shop and searched the counters for paper and a writing utensil, his hands shaking with excitement.

Upstairs, he found Zelda in the corner of the attic, looking frightened. "What are you doing?" she asked softly.

"Writing a letter home," said Link, spreading the paper out on the floor.

"What? Why?"

"Because I need them to know I'm okay."

It was evident that Zelda didn't want him to. She seemed afraid, which was strange for her.

"Just don't mention anything about what we're doing," she requested. "And don't mention my name. Don't even refer to me as Impa. Just leave me and the mission out of it. Tell them only how you're doing."

"Why does it matter?" asked Link.

"Because all the mail is inspected by Hylian officials in Castle Town."

Link didn't take the time to answer. He started furiously scribbling on the paper, addressing different parts of the letter to different people. To Jørn, he told of his newest adventures, seeing Gorons and Zoras, and meeting new people. He wished he didn't have to leave out the part about the Runner's Express. To Athol, he repeated over and over that it was going to be okay and not to worry about him. He also wrote to Domhn and Nichol, apologizing for being away so long.

When he was finished, he folded up the letter and took it downstairs, where he found Gerulf trying to entertain the postman.

"Here it is," he said, handing the letter over.

The postman accepted it along with the last of Link's rupees. He shoved it into his bag and tipped his hat.

"I must be on my way, now. Thank you for your business, young man."

"No, thank you," breathed Link. He watched the postman go, while worrying about all the things that might happen to the letter to prevent it from reaching Hillwind. He shook the thoughts from his mind.

Gerulf had a sour expression on his face. "He is always so rude to us. He brings us these newspapers expecting us to believe what we read. And he treats us like we're inferior." He stared at the paper in his hands. "Perhaps you would like to read it?"

He handed the newspaper to Link. "The princess is missing."

"What?" Link asked.

"It says on the front. The princess of Hyrule has gone missing. I hope they find her safe."

Link tucked the paper under his arm. "Me too," he said, and hurried up the stairs.

"Is he gone?" Zelda asked, keeping her voice down.

"Yeah, he left."

Zelda stepped out of her corner and straightened herself out. "I know it was probably irrational of me to hide. I was just afraid he would recognize me. We've come too far to make a stupid mistake like that. What's that you've got?"

Link showed her the paper. "A Hylian newspaper," he responded. "You're in it."

"Really?" Zelda took it from him and studied the front cover. "Well, at least it's nice to know he cares a little. There's nothing in here about Impa, though."

Out of curiosity, she flipped through the pages, shaking her head, laughing after reading some bits. "This is utter propaganda. Most of it isn't even true. Look. It says here that we've been recruiting soldiers for the milita. And here it says that the king will start paying more for Kakari and Veran imports. Whoever wrote this is a genius. He knows just how to appease the more powerful provinces while making it look like we could still crush them."

Link had lost interest in pretend Hylian current events. He had begun to poke around the huge canvas sheet.

"What do you think is under here?" he wondered aloud.

"It's probably covered up for a reason," muttered Zelda, still reading.

Curiosity got the best of Link. He lifted a corner of the canvas revealing some sort of experiment with different explosives. Quickly, he dropped the canvas, having seen something he probably wasn't supposed to.

"What was it?" Zelda asked.

"Bombs."

00000

It was hard to sleep on the wooden floor of the attic, but the humidity kept them warm through the night.

Early the next morning, they greeted Gerulf before setting off to find Rudolf. He was stationed just outside the Goron village, keeping a watchful eye out.

"Just precaution," he explained to them. "I stand watch through the night and warn the village if there's any disturbance."

"What kind of disturbance?" Zelda asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Soldiers," replied Rudolf. "So, you two look like you're ready to go up the mountain."

Link and Zelda nodded.

"We'll be on our way, then. But I must prepare you. The Gorons who are stationed atop the peaks are much more hostile to outsiders. They are protecting our Elder, after all. Don't be surprised if they don't make you feel welcome."

Suddenly, Link remembered something else that Jørn had told him about the Gorons. He remembered that they would roll up into balls and trample their enemies if they felt threatened.

"Won't they leave us alone if they see we're with you?" he asked Rudolf.

Rudolf shrugged and laughed, which didn't make Link feel that much better.

He led them down the long, winding path, which started to tilt uphill, and eventually became steeper and rockier. Up on the peaks of the mountain, treacherous-looking Gorons stood watch. Link flinched, waiting for them to attack, but they only stared as they passed.

The climb was hot, and by the time they reached the top, both Link and Zelda were dizzy, out of breath, and dehydrated.

"We can rest for a moment," Rudolf offered, and they gladly accepted. "I forgot, humans need water. How silly of me. But don't worry, there's water in the spirit spring."

"What's the spirit spring?" Zelda asked.

"Inside the Elder's chamber, there is a spring that has been blessed by the Goddesses. The Gorons don't drink water, but every human who tastes it becomes recharged with strength. You are welcome to try it."

The Elder's chamber was blocked by two huge stone doors guarded by two equally huge Gorons. There was no sign of cheer in their faces.

"Gentlemen," Rudolf greeted them. "I have a couple of Hillwinds here to see Darchund."

The guards glared at him suspiciously. "What business do they have with the Elder?"

"Their business is their business," replied Rudolf, chuckling a bit to make light of the conversation. The guards didn't seem to think it was funny. "They were sent here by the Zora Queen Damay."

At the mention of the Zora Queen, the guards suddenly stepped aside to let them pass.

"Thank you," said Rudolf. He then turned to Link and Zelda. "I have to wait out here, I'm afraid. But you can go in, now. Good luck."

The guards opened the doors for them. Link and Zelda stepped into a dark cave lit only by candles. Ancient carvings, like the ones on the bodies of the Gorons, had been painted across the walls and ceiling. They saw no Elder, but they did find the spirit spring that Rudolf had mentioned. Each of them took a drink, and immediately felt restored.

"We should bring some of this with us," Link suggested.

"But where's Darchund?" wondered Zelda.

They followed a candlelit path through an archway into another room. At the far end of the room, the Goron Elder sat in a chair made of stone, surrounded by piles of glittering gemstones of all colors.

The Elder was easily three times the size of a normal Goron. He was misshapen, and somehow withered, if rock could appear withered. He still had the same gleaming eyes.

Before they could think of what to say, Darchund raised his head to gaze at them.

"Link and Zelda," he said in a raspy voice.

"How do you know my name?" Zelda demanded.

Darchund seemed to laugh, though it sounded more like hoarse coughing. "Queen Damay told me you would be coming, Princess. But to keep things as uncomplicated as possible, I did not inform the other Gorons of your true identity."

"So you lied to them?"

"They understand that you have a purpose, and perhaps it is not their place to be involved in that purpose. They trust me, and therefore, they trust you," Darchund replied. "You two have come for a special tool with which you will destroy Ganondorf. I have forged the silver arrows for you, and I wish I could give them to you as an act of generosity. I am not interested in making a price. All I am interested in are the purple-colored rupees that taste so delicious. A fair trade, I think."

Zelda reached for Link's wallet. "Give him the money," she commanded.

Link pulled out all the purple rupees, each worth fifty, and handed them to Darchund. They watched in horror as the Goron Elder swallowed two hundred and fifty rupees.

"Delectable," he remarked. "I must say, Princess Zelda, one thing I do not hold against the Hylians is the enforcement of their currency."

Zelda didn't know whether to smile or be embarrassed. "I'm glad you feel that way," was all she said.

"And in return for such a treat, I give you your tools." Darchund pulled a quiver of silver arrows from behind his throne and handed them to Zelda. She pulled one out, studying it, wondering how hard it would be to infuse one.

"Thank you, Darchund."

"But wait," Darchund continued. "There is one more thing." Again, he reached behind his throne and pulled out a beautifully crafted bow, which he handed to Link. "A hero's bow. It has been kept deep in the caverns of this volcano for centuries, until the proper use for it arrived. You are a hero unlike any other, Link."

The bow was heavy in Link's arms. He had never picked one up before, and certainly didn't know how to use it. He hated the feeling of it. Its sole purpose was to kill Daegal.

The Elder went on. "The only other Goron in this village who knows of your mission is the shopkeeper, Gerulf. I have given him the task of training you in the ways of the bow. You can trust him. For now, I wish you the best of fortune on your quest."

"How did it go?" Rudolf asked when they exited.

Link gripped the bow tightly in his hands. He wanted to say it had been successful, but it didn't feel that way. Now he could hold in his hands the tool of Daegal's destruction. He didn't even want to look at the arrows.

"We got what we came for," Zelda answered him. She strung the quiver onto her back so Link wouldn't have to carry it.

"I hope they satisfy you," said Rudolf. "Those are some of the most finely crafted tools in all of Hyrule."

00000

Back in the village, Gerulf was waiting for them. He took Link and Zelda into his shop where no one could hear.

"I assume you spoke with the Elder?" he asked in a low voice.

They nodded.

"So you are aware that I have been informed of your mission?"

"Yes," said Zelda. "Do you know who I am?"

"I do, Princess," Gerulf replied. "I'm sorry to have had to keep secrets from you. But now that you have your weapons, I can begin to train you. Who wants to go first?"

Zelda glanced at Link, who was beginning to feel very sick. His hands shook as Zelda handed him the quiver.

"You should learn how to do this," she whispered.

Link took the arrows from her. They glistened even in the dim light. The way they clinked together in the quiver made him feel nauseated.

Gerulf didn't seem to notice Link's trouble.

"About a mile from the village, I've set up some targets. We can go there for practice. Would you like to come, Princess?"

Zelda hesitated. "I would probably just be a distraction," she finally said.

Gerulf took Link to a secluded canyon outside the Goron village. It was littered with red targets, some high and some low, some near and some far away. Gerulf took the bow and an arrow to demonstrate the first shot. Link tried to pay attention, but the heat combined with the anxiety was making him dizzy.

"The arrow goes in like this. . .then you draw. . .aim. . .and fire." He shot the arrow into the center of the nearest target. Once he had retrieved it, he handed it to Link. "Can you try to do that?"

Link threaded the arrow with shaking fingers. It took a lot of strength to draw back the whole way, but Link fired, and the arrow sailed through the air, hitting Daegal in the chest.

Link gasped and stepped back. Gerulf observed his shot, which had landed far to the left of his.

"Not bad, boy," he cheered.

Link's heart was beating rapidly. He couldn't get Daegal's face out of his mind. His innocent, smiling face and golden eyes.

On Gerulf's command, Link fired more arrows, each time killing Daegal over and over again.

00000

They returned for their evening meal, where Link rejoined a glum-looking Zelda.

"How did it go?" she asked.

Link couldn't answer her. He couldn't explain the horrifying feeling he got when he heard an arrow puncture a target. He shrugged, and Zelda knew not to ask any more questions.

They retired to the attic of Gerulf's shop when stars began to appear in the sky. The fierce sun had set, lighting the sky ablaze as if the volcano were erupting. It cast the village in an orange glow, and doused the mountains and canyons in shadow. Crickets were singing, and every so often a breeze would blow loose sand around.

Sometimes, the Gorons would stay out all night, cheering and singing, dancing and wrestling. It was quiet in the attic. Almost too quiet for Link's liking.

Zelda sat by herself in the corner again, clearly troubled. Link was afraid to ask her about it.

"Are we leaving tomorrow?" he asked.

Zelda nodded.

"I'll tell Rudolf to lead us back to the pass tomorrow morning." For some reason, this statement made Zelda's face contort in worry. "Is something wrong?" Link asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"You've seemed down since the Marshes."

Zelda scoffed. "Well, of course I'm down. We've been travelling for weeks, always on the move, on a mission to save the world. Of course something's wrong."

Link could see right through her stinging tone. He did it with Athol so often, it had become second nature to see when someone was trying to avoid something.

"I mean more wrong than usual."

Link had never seen Zelda cry before, but when she started, it broke his heart. She completely broke down in front of him, and he didn't know what to do. When Daegal was upset, he wanted to be given space. But Link didn't know if that would work with Zelda. She looked like she needed someone, to make up for the countless years she had been alone.

He sat down next to her. "What is it?"

Zelda calmed herself down to the point where she could talk.

"I've seen too much," she answered. "I knew my father was negligent of the kingdom, but I never imagined it had gotten this bad. He's ruined everyone's lives, and I just wish I could fix it."

"You can fix it," said Link, trying to be comforting. "Once it's your turn to rule."

"It will be too late by then. So many people have died, and so many more people will die, especially if my father discovers the Marshes. I can't let that happen. I can't let this continue." She looked at Link, her blue eyes wide and pleading. "I have a rather large favor to ask."

"Anything," Link promised.

"Before we go through with the mission, would you come to Castle Town with me? So I can talk to my father?"

Link didn't know what he was supposed to say. Zelda was clearly upset and not thinking rationally. They couldn't go to Castle Town now that everyone knew the princess was missing.

Zelda could see Link hesitating. "I know it's a lot to ask. But it means a lot to me. And in the long run, it would make the journey quicker, since we wouldn't have to make the trip through the pass again."

Link wasn't sure about that. To go back the way they came would be safer, and they would run into less trouble. But he looked at Zelda's tearstained face. She was begging him.

"All right," he finally said. "But I still think it's a terrible idea." Ultimately, Link hoped to delay his next meeting with Daegal.

Zelda hugged Link, which startled him. "Thank you," she said. "I'll take care of everything."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, listening to the muffled shouts of the Gorons as they celebrated into the night.

"We used to have parties like that in Hillwind," said Link, laughing at the memory. "Especially during harvest season. Everyone would play music and make food, and the party would last all through the night. Jørn and I would always drink too much. Daegal would always hide from the noise."

"What's Jørn like?" Zelda asked.

"He's quiet," replied Link. "But he's got stories. He's been everywhere, seen everything there is to see. He's the best person I know, but he has a lot of anger inside of him."

"He's an Alf, right?"

"Yeah. There's still a lot of bad blood between him and the Hylians. If there's anything Jørn's good at, it's holding grudges. I suppose it's all justified, though. He lost his home and family when he was young. And he has a daughter now that he can't claim, because he's afraid that people will mistreat her because of her heritage." As he spoke, Link wondered how that whole situation was going. Maybe by the time he made it back home, Jørn would be married to Liliah.

"That's why I need to talk some sense into my father," explained Zelda. "So there's no longer any stigma against Alfos. So they can finally get a chance at a good life. It's not fair that some humans are rich and some humans are poor based on where they live and what they look like. The power structure has to end. This way of life isn't what the Goddesses wanted when they created Hyrule. We've warped it to match our own interests. And it's disgusting."

"You're talking like a great leader," Link remarked. "I feel as though even Hillwind would agree to be a part of that."

"That's quite a serious assumption." Zelda smiled at him, and then reclined on the hard floor to sleep.

"Want this?" Link asked, holding out Edvard's jacket.

"Sure," said Zelda. She bundled it up beneath her head to use as a pillow. "Thanks."

They fell asleep listening to the Goron's singing.

00000

"You want to go to Hyrule Field?" Gerulf asked incredulously. The three of them were eating breakfast in his shop so they could discuss plans freely.

"Yes, please," answered Zelda. "We're going to cut across the field. It will be faster, and our mission is time-sensitive. We don't have time to go all the way to the Zora Domain again."

"But it's so much more dangerous," argued Gerulf. "What if you are spotted, Princess? Then your entire journey is compromised. And what about the Bulblins?"

Link had forgotten about the Bulblins. Suddenly, he thought about telling Zelda that her plan was stupid after all, and that they should go back the way they came like they had originally planned.

But Zelda shook her head. "It's a short distance to the castle. Once we make it there, we can safely travel on the Main Road. It takes us right to the Eldin Port, right where we need to go."

Gerulf sighed and considered it. "I suppose you must do what you need to do for the good of Hyrule. But you need to be careful, Princess."

"We will," Link promised.

Gerulf stood up after finishing his breakfast of rocks. "I have something for you to bring with you." He opened a cupboard and pulled out two jars of crystal clear water. "It's from the spirit spring. It will give you the energy to finish your mission. But use it wisely. Be careful not to run out."

"I'll pack our bag," offered Link. He took the water from Gerulf, thanked him, and then returned to the attic.

No matter how many things he stuffed into the magic pouch, everything fit. He packed the water jars and the remaining rupees inside, along with the bow and arrows.

For some reason, Link still had a burning curiosity about the explosives under the canvas. He lifted the cover one last time to get a better look at them.

"I've been working on those for a while now."

Link gasped and spun around, startled to see Gerulf standing at the top of the stairs.

"I didn't mean to-"

"It's all right, boy. Take a look." Gerulf pulled the entire sheet of canvas off, revealing his entire experiment. "I thought explosives would make mining easier for us. But I've been trying to keep them a secret. I don't want the Hylians to find this and use it against us. It could be a great weapon. And I only want it to be used for good."

"How do they work?" asked Link.

"I wish I could show you how. Maybe if you came back to visit sometime, you could try them out for yourself." He rummaged around and pulled out a miniature bomb. "After I got them to work, I started making them in all sizes. This one will fit on your arrows, creating explosive arrows."

Link studied it carefully. "It's a great invention," he said.

"Take a few," offered Gerulf. "Test them out on your own. And don't forget to practice your aim."

"I will," Link promised. "Thank you, Gerulf.

"You're doing the right thing, brother. I have faith in you."

It was strange to get a hug from a rock, but it felt nice anyway. Gerulf held him as gently as possible, and to Link's surprise, he was very warm.

"Are you ready?" he heard Zelda call from downstairs.

"Coming," Link replied. He thanked Gerulf again, and then tucked the bombs into his own pocket where Zelda would not be able to find them.

She was waiting for him in the shop. "Rudolf is waiting for us," she said. "We have to go tell him that there's been a change of plans." 


	13. Chapter 13

Hyrule Castle was not constructed for beauty. It was built to outlast Swan Castle. It was built for might and power. The stone towers stood tall and proud, decorated with the Hylian insignia so that no newcomers would ever be confused as to who was in charge.

The gardens outside the gates were tended by the poor who lived on the east side of town. The people living on the east side had nothing to do with the noble men and women who occupied the west side. The nobles always demanded the best, and the provinces supplied it. The west side ate the highest quality food, and dressed in the most ravishing clothes. They paid no mind to anything besides themselves. And they all lived under the shadow of the castle.

King Daphnes Nohansen had had trouble deciding whether or not to report his daughter's disappearance. Until recently, only he and the staff were informed. Not even the Republic knew.

The Republic was King Daphnes' creation. Years ago, he had elected twelve noblemen to positions of great power, almost equal to his. This Republic helped him in his decision making, and now that he had a team, it was easier to win. Nobody outside Castle Town knew the Republic existed, and King Daphnes intended on keeping it that way.

But when Princess Zelda went missing, Daphnes had kept it a secret from the Republic. He was not sure how they would react. It was possible that they would be totally disinterested, but it was also possible that they would see it as a real threat. Princess Zelda knew all about the Republic and their agenda, which was keeping the weak provinces weak, appeasing the more powerful ones, and trying their hardest to gain control of two prizes, Hillwind and the Zora Domain.

The Zora Domain appealed to the Republic because of their magic. With Zora magic, the Republic could be truly unstoppable, and they wouldn't have to worry about appeasing Kakariko. But the Zora Domain was out of reach, all the way on the other side of the kingdom, beyond dangerously uncharted territory.

They wanted Hillwind in order to regulate trade. Hillwind did not have to follow Hyrule's commercial terms, and therefore could conduct trade with the provinces any way they wanted. The Republic was sick of this. While they had no real interest in Hillwind or its people, too much of the goods from the provinces were being sent there.

Ever since her disappearance, there was nothing stopping Zelda from unveiling the secret agenda. Though he didn't know where she was or what had happened to her, Daphnes also found it concerning that her maidservant had gone missing along with her. Impa was completely loyal to Zelda, and would help her with anything she asked for. That was evidence enough to Daphnes that Princess Zelda had made her escape.

It didn't take long for the Republic to find out. And when they did, they were hysterical. They unanimously agreed that King Daphnes should print an announcement in the newspaper alerting the provinces of Zelda's disappearance.

There was only one problem with that. Nobody outside Castle Town had ever seen what the princess looked like. Daphnes didn't know what the Republic expected to achieve by printing the announcement, but he had done it anyway, thinking that it couldn't possibly do any harm.

One thing the Republic could not agree on was Zelda's punishment once she was found. Many of them said she should be confined to the dungeon. One pointed out that treason was punishable by death, and that if they had no problem killing Alfs who stole food, they most certainly shouldn't have a problem killing a traitor. After all, nobody had yet come up with a reason why Zelda was useful to them in the first place.

Daphnes had not been willing to go that far. But he did agree that a punishment was in order, depending on the conditions under which Zelda returned. If she turned herself in, the sentence would be lighter. If she had to be captured, it would be more severe. Everyone seemed happy with that.

00000

Rudolf took Link and Zelda just beyond the mountains, and then turned back, apologizing.

"This is as far as I go," he said. "But you can see Hyrule Castle, so if you just head in that direction you'll reach the Main Road."

"Thank you for everything, Rudolf," said Zelda.

"You're welcome, lass."

To their surprise, Rudolf dropped into a ball and rolled away towards the Goron Domain, leaving a trail of dust behind.

"Strange creatures," Zelda remarked. "But still, one of my favorite species."

The castle was clearly visible, no more than a mile or two away. They reached the gardens first, abundant with the town's food supply. The gardens were more expansive than Hillwind's, and the produce grew in uniform rows so that there would be enough for everybody.

Link never thought that he would ever go to Castle Town. While it had always interested him, he felt somewhat loyal to Jørn and never made a point of going there. Now that he was standing outside the gates at the bottom of a massive stone staircase, about to enter the most powerful city in Hyrule, he understood why Jørn was so afraid.

There was nothing welcoming about the castle. Even Zelda felt as though it was warning her not to enter. It was not a homecoming, but a surrender.

Still, she did not appear to be daunted. She stood tall, almost excited. She wore her bandana again, but her hair hung out, hiding her face.

"The peasants on the east side don't know what I look like," she assured Link. "All we have to do is keep on the lookout for soldiers and guards once we get to the west side."

"What if we get caught?" Link asked.

"We'll rent a room on the east side. If we're spotted, we can run back there and hide. We still have over two hundred rupees. Anyone who hides us would be happy to keep quiet for that amount of money." Zelda sounded so sure of herself. And while her confidence made Link feel a little better, he wished she wouldn't get her hopes up. King Daphnes didn't seem like an agreeable person, and he still wasn't quite sure what Zelda hoped to accomplish.

But he kept quiet. He still hadn't come up with a plan for saving Daegal, and as they got closer to the end of their mission, it was beginning to look more and more like Link would have to go through with killing him. He was glad for the extra time to think things through.

The overseer was too high up to see their faces, so he opened the huge doors to let them through, thinking they were peasants. Zelda led Link through the doors and across a stone bridge that led to an archway. On the other side, Link could see a busy town square.

"What's it like in there?" he asked Zelda, trying to brace himself.

"The first thing you'll notice is that it smells like a sewer," she replied.

"Does it get better from there?"

"I'm afraid not," said Zelda. "But you'll see for yourself."

She wasn't lying about the smell. But Link soon found out that it was an insignificant detail when compared to the other sights of the city. He noticed that the streets were better tended to than those in any of the provinces, and sharing the roads with people were chickens, stray dogs, and alley cats. Unattended children ran around, either playing or trying to escape supervision. Many people looked rather poor, but Link also saw fully-stocked shops and bazaars, street performers, and tourists who gladly gave up their coins for Hylian riches.

There were schools and storefronts, hotels, brothels, apartment buildings. As they walked further through the town square, smells from the street food wafted together. Pretzels, hot soup, candies, rice, tea, nuts, and spiced meat.

Link couldn't see anything bad about it. The townspeople seemed innocent enough, happily going about their business. They even apologized if they happened to bump into him, or if their children ran in his way. They carried no weapons, and didn't seem to be on their guard.

"Let's stop at that inn," Zelda suggested quietly, looking around to make sure no soldiers were in the area.

The sign hanging on the door said "Amélie's: 20 Rupees a Night." When they entered, they discovered that it doubled as a pub. It was dimly lit, but a warm fire glowed in the hearth, and a couple of musicians were sitting in a corner, playing fiddles, guitars and flutes. Amélie was tending the bar, which was fully stocked. She looked at them, and didn't seem at all deterred by their young age.

"Drinks?" she called out to them in a booming voice.

Link and Zelda exchanged glances, debating.

"We just need a room," Zelda said finally. She pulled a red rupee from their bag and slid it across the counter to Amélie.

Amélie snatched it up and dropped it into a cash register, which Link had never seen before. It startled him when she pressed a button, making the drawer pop open. She handed Zelda a key and gave her directions to their room.

"You're sure you don't want a drink?"

"Well," said Link, "Maybe."

A victorious smile spread across Amélie's face as Link and Zelda sat down at the bar next to an old man who wasn't drunk yet but was getting there.

"Don't order anything," he told them. "She knows exactly what you want."

The way Amélie moved suggested that she'd learned to dance before she'd learned to walk. Though she was a big woman, she seemingly took up no space, and moved about as lightly as a butterfly, glittering with makeup around muddy brown eyes and dark, plump lips. Her hair, long and red, was pulled into a waist-length braid. As she concocted their drinks, she started singing along with the band, and then the singing turned into a story about herself. She had been born in Castle Town, but her family had come from Vera, as her name implied. She still had some relatives there and wanted to visit someday.

Link took a sip of his drink when she finished. "This is what I wanted," he remarked. "I don't know what it is but I wanted it."

"So, where are you two from?" Amélie asked.

"Around," answered Zelda.

"Whereabouts?"

Zelda was about to hotly tell her to mind her own business, when the old man gave an inebriated grunt. "Leave 'em alone, Amélie. They're just here for the drinks."

Amélie giggled. "Of course. Enjoy."

They did enjoy, and when they were done, they retired to the room that Amélie had provided a key for. It was nothing fancy, but it had two neatly made beds and plenty of windows.

"I needed that," Zelda said. "Much better than the beer in the provinces." She untied her dirty hair and looked in the mirror, disgusted with her appearance.

"Yeah," Link agreed, sitting down on his bed. He looked out the window at the street and peered up the road. There was another archway that separated the east side from the west side, but he couldn't see beyond it.

"I'm going to find a washroom," Zelda announced.

While she was gone, Link also looked at his reflection in the mirror, noting that he needed to wash his hair as well. He had taken to wearing it in a ponytail ever since it had grown too long for his liking. And he needed a shave. He looked weary, but not as sick as he probably looked earlier in the journey.

Zelda returned, hair washed, legs shaved, wearing her green dress. To Link's surprise, her hair was already dry and soft.

"Amélie has a hairdryer," she elaborated happily. Link decided he would never get used to the new Hylian technology.

Zelda saw him glancing at his appearance once more. "Come here," she said. It wasn't an order. Her voice was gentle.

Link slowly made his way over to her. "Yeah?"

When he was close enough, Zelda took his hand. She pulled him closer, almost as close as she had when she hugged him in Gerulf's attic. Link paused, unsure of what she was going to do next. Still holding his hand, she leaned in to kiss him.

"But you've been drinking-"

His words were crushed by her lips. At first, Link didn't know what to do. He was frozen. But he had to do something, he couldn't just stand there. Mentally scolding himself, he took her into his arms and began kissing back. His mouth was dry, he noted with embarrassment He realized that his eyes were squeezed shut. When he opened them, beheld her softness, it wasn't right. It didn't fit. He stopped kissing her, because he was overwhelmed by her gracile being, like she would shatter or melt in his arms.

Zelda's mouth reached for his again, but he pulled away and looked down, not wanting to meet her disappointed gaze. His arms around her waist were beginning to shake.

"I'm sorry, but. . ." He couldn't find the right words. He quickly backed away from Zelda, who seemed to shrink, confused.

"He's not going to come back to you, you know."

"You mean. . .?"

"Take my advice. Please, Link. He will not love you again. You know what to expect this time. Move on."

"Move on," Link repeated with a scoff. "Move on to you? Because you love me?"

Zelda froze, silent and embarrassed.

"I love you," she whispered, as if she wished it weren't true. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. And I'm sorry I kissed you. I should've asked."

"Well," mumbled Link. "I'm sorry I messed it up."

"It's okay," she replied. "We can forget it ever happened."

"Not after you've said you love me," said Link. He shook his head. "I need some air. I'm going for a walk."

Link didn't know what to feel. He hoped Castle Town would provide enough of a distraction. He felt bad for just leaving Zelda in their room, but the whole thing had shocked him. It was so out-of-the-blue. And it wasn't fair. Zelda knew how the entire Daegal situation was putting Link in an awkward spot. The anger was starting to well up in his chest, but he wasn't sure how much of the anger he blamed on Zelda and how much he blamed on the universe.

The city lit up in the evening. Street lights and lanterns had been placed decoratively along the roads, illuminating the town square with the help of the moonlight. The crowds had died down a bit, and the remaining townspeople were shadier and less lively. Back-alley transactions were taking place. Dogs scurried up to Link, sniffed him, and then ran off. Mothers were calling for their lost children. And Link got his first glimpse of prostitution.

It was unheard of in Hillwind, and he didn't know how to spot it in the provinces. But in Castle Town, it was glaringly obvious. The nighttime Hylians had the world all to themselves, and they let it show. A teenage girl was staring at him, following him with her eyes, as she leaned against an empty stall. Golden eyes and a mischievous look hid behind hundreds of freckles. Her hair, wild and tawny, was red. Link tried to avert his gaze, but she was good at getting him to look back again. He shuddered and hurried away, not wanting to make a bigger mess than he already had.

Link wasn't sure how long he was walking, but he made sure not to stray too far. Getting lost in Castle Town at night would be a nightmare. He found his way back to Amélie's before it got too late. The walk back to his room was filled with guilt and embarrassment, and he hoped sincerely that Zelda had fallen asleep already.

She was in bed, with the covers over her body. Her back was facing him. He closed the door quietly and stepped into the room, trying not to disturb her.

Zelda didn't stir as he got closer, nor even as he sat at the edge of her bed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her sleeping figure. "All this time, I've been thinking about how hard this mission is for me, I haven't stopped to think much about how it's affecting you. And you're right, I should move on." He sighed. "I should."

In sleep, Zelda's face was relaxed and calm. Her body rose and fell with each steady breath. Finally, Link confessed to himself that she was beautiful. And for the hundredth time that day, he thought of the bombs in his pocket.

00000

Link rose after a while and went to bed, after showering, which was new to him. It was strange sleeping in Zelda's hometown. It felt like the entire town knew a secret that he wasn't in on.

Zelda was awake before him. She stood at the mirror, trying to figure out something to do with her hair to hide her features. She didn't look at Link when he sat up in bed.

"I heard you talking to me last night," she said as she twisted her hair into braids, and then pulled them out again.

Link blushed. "Oh. I thought you were asleep."

"Well, you thought wrong," Zelda replied. She had given up on her hair. "Don't let it get in the way of things, Link. We still have a lot to do."

"I have a question for you," said Link.

"Yes?"

"Do you still love me now that you're sober?"

Zelda sighed and pulled him out of bed. "We'll talk about it after we're done with all of this. Okay?"

Satisfied, Link nodded.

They ate breakfast in the pub that morning and said goodbye to Amélie before they left. In case they needed to hastily return, they stayed checked into their room. For a while, Zelda thought they should leave behind the supply bag, since it was against the law to possess weapons in Castle Town, and there was a chance they would be searched before being allowed to see the king.

Link didn't know what to expect. Even if they did get in to see King Daphnes, they certainly wouldn't be allowed to leave. Zelda had been evading Daphnes for weeks, and now she was walking right back into his clutches.

He was growing more and more curious about Zelda's escape plan by the minute, and he was about to ask her about it, but she interrupted his thoughts.

"We have to be more careful here," she said. They were just about to enter the west side of Castle Town, where the nobles and soldiers lived. "There's a chance I'll be recognized. Just be quiet and don't draw any attention to us."

"What do you mean? We stand out here like we did in Kakariko. We look like a couple of vagabonds. You think the nobles aren't going to notice that?" Link asked.

Zelda quieted him. "All we need to do is get to the castle. Look, people mind their own business here. As long as we don't create a scene, we'll be fine."

Link wanted to believe her, but her plan was getting crazier by the second. He shook his head and followed her through the archway into the west side.

The biggest difference that Link noticed was the population. There were far fewer nobles than peasants, but even so, they seemed to take up more space. And most of the buildings were government-oriented; the post office, a library, hospitals, schools, and an armory that had a sign reading "Military Personnel Only - Violators Will Face Imprisonment." The west side was cleaner but somehow smelled worse than the east side. Link tried to hold his breath as Zelda led him down several narrow streets. Every so often, a soldier would march by, and Zelda would quickly look in the opposite direction. Link's heart nearly stopped every time, imagining the consequences of being discovered.

"Do you have any sort of plan?" he hissed.

Zelda remained confident. "I know a secret way into the castle. So we don't have to worry about getting by the guards. But once we're inside, we'll have to watch our step."

"What about after we talk to your father?"

"Oh," said Zelda. "Well, I'm guessing he'll try to confine me and he won't be so concerned with you, so once I'm captured you'll have to escape on your own, and then I'll meet you in the same spot we got in. I got away from him once, I can do it again."

It was a terrible plan. Too many things could go wrong. But at this point, Link wasn't so sure if he cared what went wrong.

"Okay," he answered.

"The secret entrance is down this alley. We'll have to cross a sewer in order to get to the courtyard, and then we'll sneak through a hidden door."

"A sewer?"

"You can handle it."

"Is that how you escaped before?" asked Link.

"Yes," replied Zelda. "And then I crossed the Lioinian Barrier, which, in hindsight, was not a smart decision. If I could do it over again, I would've just gone the long way, but I was short on time."

The alley they were travelling down was coming to an end. Link could tell by the stench that they were near the sewer that Zelda had mentioned. There were several bars blocking the tunnel, and the spaces were too small for them to fit through, but Zelda yanked on one of the bars, revealing that it was loose. It came off in a few seconds, creating a big enough space. When she and Link had stepped through, she fitted the bar back into place.

Inside the narrow sewer, grime was dripping from the walls, and it smelled worse than the Merk River. It was beginning to make Link's eyes water.

"How far does this thing go?" he demanded while trying not to breathe.

"Less than a mile," Zelda promised. "We should come to a ladder soon which will lead us up to an entrance to the castle courtyard."

They walked carefully as to not step in the waste-filled water, but it was hard to see in the dark.

"It should be around here," Zelda said after they had been walking for what seemed like forever. She felt her way around the darkness, and then grasped onto a ladder. It led up to a trapdoor.

"How will you know if anyone's coming?" Link asked when Zelda started climbing.

"I don't."

Gently, Zelda lifted the trapdoor, and rays of sunlight stung their eyes. After listening intently to make sure no footsteps were headed in their direction, Zelda lifted the door all the way and climbed out. Link followed her, looking around warily. He took in gulps of fresh air as quietly as he could.

The sewer had opened up to a fenced-in area in the courtyard filled with gardening tools. Zelda pointed to a shed off to the side. "That's the gardener's shed. But it doesn't seem like he's here now. Let's go."

She took his arm and led him through rows of bushes, trees and flowers, hiding suddenly whenever a guard walked by. They made their way around to the east gates and hurried through, trying not to rattle the chains of the gate.

"Here it is," whispered Zelda, moving aside a thick sheet of ivy, revealing a door camouflaged in the stone wall of the castle. The passageway inside was so narrow, Link nearly had to double over in order to fit. Zelda took the lead up a flight of stairs that spiraled to the top of the tower.

They ended up in what appeared to be a wardrobe. Zelda pushed away a barrier of dresses and overcoats, stepped over various high-heeled shoes, and unlatched the doors of the closet. Link stepped out into the largest bedroom he had ever seen. The huge bed had a canopy hanging over it, with curtains that could be pulled shut for privacy. The sheets and pillows looked like heaven. Sunlight shone in from the stained-glass windows, reflecting on the mirror of the boudoir, which was littered with beauty products; hair curlers, brushes, combs, makeup, and jewelry.

"Is this your bedroom?" Link asked incredulously, still looking around in awe.

Zelda nodded sheepishly. "Everything is how I left it." She walked over to the boudoir and gazed into the mirror, then picked up a thin, golden crown carved intricately and studded with crystals.

"Put it on," Link requested.

At first, Zelda shook her head. Then Link carefully took it from her hands and placed it on her head, brushing some of her hair back to show her face. It looked ridiculous, since she was skinny and worn from travelling, but Link smiled anyway.

Zelda snatched the crown from her head. "I never liked this thing," she said hastily. "We need to get to the throne room. Follow me, but be careful."

She led him out of her bedroom. Link began to follow her down the corridor, but something caught his eye. A framed canvas hanging high on the wall of the towering hallway. The light was dim and the colors faded, but Link could see that it was a portrait. Zelda's vacant face stared back at him. She looked unhappy, miserable, almost a captive. She was wearing a long, white dress, though it appeared gray and drab in the painting. She wore elaborate jewelry of gold and silver, decorated with blue gemstones, matching her clear eyes. Her hair, clean and brushed, fell daintily upon her shoulders. She appeared to be groomed and proper, but there was a certain pain behind her eyes. Link could see it clearly.

"That's you?" he asked incredulously.

"Was. A long time ago," Zelda replied.

"You look sad."

Zelda looked up at the painting. "You'd be sad too if you had to pose eight hours for a portrait. Come on, let's go."

They heard voices before they reached the end of the hallway. Zelda stopped and motioned for Link to be silent. The voices were coming from a doorway which wasn't closed all the way, so there was a crack big enough for Zelda to peer through. Link wanted to pull her back, but he stayed where he was, not making a sound. He could hear a group of men talking over each other, almost arguing.

"It is not necessary to take control. All we need to do is establish stricter regulations in the provinces. No trading with other regions. Forty percent of goods are our property, in return for payment," said one.

"And imprisonment if they don't comply," another shouted.

A third man banged his hands on a table. "No! No!" his voice boomed. "That would be suicide. If we threaten Kakariko and Vera any more, they will soon reach their breaking point. They have the money and the men to form an army, which is exactly what they will do if we give them a reason to attack us. We must take Hillwind and regulate their trade."

Link gasped, forgetting he was supposed to be quiet. Zelda threw him a glare.

The arguing didn't stop. It grew more and more horrifying.

"We could relocate the Hillwinds to the provinces and utilize the leftover resources. They have lumber, which we can take from the Faron Woods," someone suggested. "We will cut the forest down and take control once we get through. If Hillwind won't cooperate, we will burn it to the ground."

Link had had enough. He grabbed Zelda's arm and dragged her away from the door. When they had gotten far enough away, he started bombarding her with questions.

"Who are they? What do they need Hillwind for? Why are they going to attack us?"

Zelda tried to quiet him. "Link, keep your voice down. That was the Republic."

"What the Republic?" Link demanded.

"It's an organization that my father created many years ago. They make all the decisions concerning the rest of the kingdom, and my father has kept it quiet," Zelda replied.

"So, your father, he's not really a king? You're not really a princess?"

Zelda shrugged, unbothered. "You could say that. There is no monarchy anymore. The Republic does not follow bloodlines, it only follows power."

"But are they really going to attack Hillwind?" Link asked frantically.

"That's what we're going to make sure doesn't happen," answered Zelda.

Until that point, Link had thought very poorly of Zelda's plan to confront Daphnes, but it had gotten personal. He needed to protect his home and his family. He had already lost Daegal, he couldn't lose everything else.

Link's anger grew as they approached the throne room. He was undaunted even by the guards who stood outside. When they saw Zelda and recognized her face, they lifted their helmets to get a better look.

"It's the princess," one of them exclaimed. "Grab her!"

The two guards rushed over and pulled Link and Zelda apart. Zelda pulled back in protest.

"Let go of me!" she commanded. "I said let go! I am here to see my father. And you can unhand my companion as well."

The guards did not listen to her. Instead, they dragged them into the throne room, where Daphnes Nohansen, gray and stern, sat awaiting his next subject. He was surprised to see his daughter and a strange boy thrown in front of him. He jumped to his feet and grabbed Zelda's shoulders.

"Where have you been?" he roared, shaking her. It infuriated Link to see him being so rough with her, but he kept his distance.

"I'm sorry I ran away, Father," Zelda replied, though she didn't sound sorry. "But I'm back now. There's something I need to discuss with you."

"Hold your peace," Daphnes interrupted. "Who is this boy?" He gestured to Link with disgust, looking at him as if he were a piece of garbage.

Zelda finally broke away from her father's clutches. "He's my friend," she said. "Father, I really need to talk to you."

Scoffing, Daphnes sat down again. "You think I'm going to listen to anything you've got to say? While you were off gallivanting across Hyrule, I've had to keep the Republic assured that you weren't a traitor. Perhaps I should've just let them capture you and do with you what they wished."

"When was the last time you left Castle Town?" Zelda interrogated.

Daphnes was thrown off by the question, simple though it was.

"You haven't seen the rest of the kingdom in years. You don't know what it's like out there. You don't know how bad it is. People are dying, Father, and it's your job to stop it, but you're doing nothing. How can you just sit there and let your kingdom suffer?"

"How dare you try to tell me how to run my kingdom?" Daphnes growled. "The Republic has everything under control, and they will continue as is. Now, since you are my daughter, I am giving you one more chance to hold your tongue, or I will have to deal with you accordingly."

Zelda's face grew flushed, and Link was afraid of what she would do next.

"You're a coward," she shouted. "You've never cared about anyone but yourself. Every day, Hyrule becomes more and more like a wasteland. Soon there will be nothing left of the kingdom you want to control. You'd better rebuild all the homes you've destroyed, fix all the lives you've ruined, reunite all the families you've torn apart, and stay away from the people of Hillwind."

"Guards," Daphnes called. Immediately, every guard in the room, about ten, ran over to detain Link and Zelda. Their strong grip hurt Link's arms, and he winced as one of them pointed the tip of a sword at him. He looked over and saw that Zelda was in the same situation.

"Take the traitors to the dungeon," Daphnes instructed the guards. They obeyed, and began to escort Link and Zelda from the throne room. The king called to their backs, "And make sure every person in Hyrule who provided them with help of any sort is executed."

00000

Link's heart was racing and his limbs were numb. He couldn't even attempt to struggle. He could only stumble along as the guards led him and Zelda below grounds to the dungeons. With each flight of stairs they were dragged down, the temperature dropped, and the light filtered out. They were thrown into a dark, freezing cell lined with straw that gave off a putrid stench.

"Stand up," one of the guards ordered. They both obeyed. "Give me your bag."

Terrified, Link handed the guard the magic pouch, knowing there were many illegal items inside. The guard took the pouch, untied the strings, and looked inside. Confused, he turned the bag upside down. Nothing came out. He shrugged and tossed the bag in Link's face.

"Make yourself comfortable," he sneered, locking the iron doors of the cell.

Link and Zelda were left alone in the chill. The only light game through a tiny window near the ceiling. It cast rays upon the dirty straw.

Link slumped to the ground in shock.

"The Zoras cast a spell on the bag," Zelda thought aloud. "No enemies can see what's inside it." She checked to make sure everything was still there, and then crouched beside Link. "Okay. So, this isn't the best thing that could've happened."

"You can say that again."

"I guess now you see why I ran away," muttered Zelda. "No father should ever talk to his child like that. He's hardly a father, anyway. He has a problem with me and he just locks me away like some criminal."

Link's mind was overly cluttered with the new things he had learned that day; the fate of Hillwind, the existence of the Republic, and Daphnes' promise to murder everyone they had come into contact with on their journey.

"How serious do you think he was about killing everyone?" Link asked.

Zelda shook her head. "He's never serious. He was just bluffing. He has no way of finding out who helped us." She took a deep breath and gently touched his shoulder. "I'd like to answer your question from earlier."

"You really think this is the best place to do it?"

"Do you remember when we were in the marshes, and after I had seen the lives of the refugees for the first time, you kept making sure I knew that it wasn't my fault?" Zelda asked him.

"Yeah," answered Link.

"I think that's when it started. I hadn't ever felt anything like love before that. But you seemed so concerned with knowing that I was okay, which is something not a lot of people have done for me," she confessed.

Link almost chuckled. "Do you remember when we got the tools from Darchund, and you carried the arrows so I wouldn't have to, because you knew I would have trouble holding the weapon I'd have to use to kill Daegal?"

"I remember that."

"That touched me. Thank you for doing that."

"You're welcome," said Zelda. "So I guess the answer to your question is yes, I do still love you even when I'm not drunk. But I don't know what to do about it. And I don't know how it makes you feel."

Link thought for a moment. "When I saw you crying, I wanted to fix the world for you. And when I saw your father grab you like that, I wanted to kill him. I'm not an expert on love by any means. But if love doesn't make you want to fix the world for someone, I don't know what does."

His words almost made Zelda begin to cry again. "I know this is a bad time. But since we're being honest about things, I need to tell you something. And you're not going to like it."

Link looked at her with concern. "What is it?"

A look of shame was spreading across Zelda's face. "It's about the Triforce," she said. "Link, I knew I had one. All this time, I knew that we both had one. And the reason why I kept it a secret is terrible. It's selfish."

"Why did you?"

"A princess who is losing her kingdom is probably the most desperate person you'll meet," sighed Zelda. "I was so stupid. I was planning. . ." she cut herself short, embarrassed. "I wanted to set Hyrule on the right track. I was planning on collecting Daegal's shard, and then with yours and mine, I could take the kingdom back. I could restore its old customs and traditions." Zelda closed her eyes tightly. "I didn't count on the fact that we'd be friends."

Link's words froze in his throat. He had to breathe in and out a few times in order to set his mind straight. "You can still take your kingdom back, Zelda." He clutched his heart, as if he could physically extract the Triforce from within him. "I don't want it. The Triforce has brought me nothing but misery. You can take it. Just make sure they leave Hillwind alone."

His voice was exhausted and defeated. His mouth barely moved as he spoke, slumped against the cold wall of the cell.

"I can't use you like that, not now," Zelda said with a hand on his shoulder, trying to wake him from his depressed trance. "Back when I first met you, I probably could've, but not now. I wouldn't have minded getting Daegal out of the way for the sake of the kingdom, but I see how much he means to you. I don't know what to do now."

Link took her hand, the one that rested calmingly on his shoulder. He carefully kissed her fingers. "Neither do I," he said solemnly, but with a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Looks like we're stuck in here, unless you know of any ways out."

"I was only down here once," replied Zelda. "I was very young, not yet eight years old. My father brought me here, to a different cell, and had me look inside. He said, 'Do you see that man?' I looked, and saw a figure in the shadows, collapsed on the floor. He was skinny and dark, and looked disfigured. I asked my father who he was. 'It's an Alf,' he said. 'From the dirtiest Eldin Province. He was caught stealing supplies from our armory, which is reserved only for knights. How does that make you feel?'"

"What did you say?"

"I asked if he was going to kill him. My father looked down at me and said, 'What do you think?' I told him that the man had been through enough, and he should let him go home to Alfos. He nodded and said, 'So be it.'"

"He let him go?"

"Of course not. He brought the man back to Alfos as a prisoner and hanged him in front of his town, in front of his family. He made an example of him," Zelda spat with disgust.

"Oh," said Link, feeling much less reassured.

"He just wants to teach me a lesson," scowled Zelda. "I shouldn't have brought you here. I don't know how long this is going to last. I'm sorry, Link. I'm really sorry. I feel pathetic."

"It's kind of all right," Link replied, still holding her hand. "It's not so bad here. Just a little dark."

Zelda pulled her hand away. "Link, we still need to complete what we started. We can't give in here, we've come so far."

"I know," said Link, slipping back into his defeated state. "But I don't want to do it."

"We have to."

"Why can't we just leave him be?" Link asked. His rising voice began to break.

"Because that's not an option. This is the fate of Hyrule we're talking about," Zelda replied.

"I know that! I already-" Link's voice was cut short by a miserable, angry sob. He buried his face in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. He brought his knees up to his chest and sat concealed from Zelda. "None of this should've happened," came his muffled voice, racked with the threat of tears.

Zelda couldn't find the words to apologize. She didn't want to touch him; she was afraid he would fall further into his isolation. She gingerly brushed a few strands of matted hair aside. To her surprise, Link melted into her arms, allowing himself to be enveloped by her body. He surrendered his strength and pride, and for the first time since Zelda had met him, showed undeniable reliance to her.

00000

It was better than Jørn had described, sleeping with another person. Just sleeping, being close to each other. The heat of their bodies together warmed the freezing cell. Link buried his nose in Zelda's shoulder, and sometimes she would do the same to him. They took turns holding and being held. They fell asleep to the scent of each other.

When Link woke, their noses were only centimeters apart. He gasped with surprise, waking Zelda, and the cell was cold again.

"Sorry, I just . . . forgot where I was," said Link, wiping sleep from his eyes.

"You've never woken up in a dungeon before?" asked Zelda.

Link shook his head.

"I have."

"I thought you said-"

"I mean a theoretical dungeon. Where I know I'll have to follow in the kingdom's footsteps and probably bring about the downfall of Hyrule by removing the resources of the provinces and further destroying the lifestyles of all the non-human species, and ignoring the pleas of help from those who need it." She sighed. "I thought that when I came back here, I could finally fix things."

Zelda stood up. "Courage and Wisdom will have to help us find a way out."

"Do you have a plan?" Link asked.

"My father will give up eventually. He can't keep me down here forever. When he sends the guards down, we can make a run for it—"

"That's not really what I meant," said Link. "I mean, do you have a plan for the kingdom? If you're not going to use the Triforce, how will you reclaim it?"

Zelda almost laughed. "I have no idea. I won't even be in charge when I'm older. Since Hyrule isn't a monarchy anymore, my father will appoint another member of the Republic to be the leader. Then I won't have any say in what goes on, who lives and who dies. The worst part is, everyone outside Hyrule will think that I'm making those decisions, because they don't know the Republic exists. I'll be seen as malevolent."

"For what it's worth, remember that I know you're a good person. And Athol does, too, regardless of her temper."

"Unfortunately, it's not worth much, because Hillwind isn't even under Hyrule's command, but thank you, Link," said Zelda. She hesitated. "What are your plans? After you go home?"

"I'm never leaving Hillwind again," Link replied. "I'm staying there with Jørn and living a completely normal life."

"Then we'll be seeing none of each other."

"Unless you run away again," Link reminded her.

"No," said Zelda. "I'd imagine I'll be kept under lock and key from now on."

Link thought of Zelda's portrait hanging in the castle. She had kept her head held high despite captivity. He hoped she would continue to do so, but Link could see her faltering. The Hyrule dungeons were enough to break anyone's spirits, even Zelda's.

"Zelda, what do you think would happen. . .if we died?" he asked slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"What would happen to the Triforce shards if we were dead? Would they just cease to exist, or would that make it easier for Daegal-"

"I don't like what you're suggesting," Zelda interjected. "Nor do I know the answer. Besides, Vaatican roots take hours to go into effect. And we'll be long gone by then, trust me."

They stopped talking when they heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs. A uniformed guard appeared, wearing a helmet that covered his face, carrying a package wrapped in cloth. He stopped outside Link and Zelda's cell and gazed in at them, clicking his tongue.

"Well, well, well," he crooned. "What have we got here? A couple of criminals? Thieves? Traitors?"

"What do you want?" Zelda spat.

"Easy, now," the guard said gently but with mischief. He lifted his helmet and Link gasped. The soldier was an Alf in disguise. "Need any help getting out of there?"

"Do you have the keys?" asked Zelda, rushing to the door of the cell.

The Alf shook his head. "They were too closely guarded. But I figured I could find something to pick the lock with."

Link frantically reached into the supply bag and pulled out Zelda's knife. "Would this work?"

Reaching through the bars, the Alf took the knife and fiddled with the lock until it clicked. He swung the door open and returned the knife. "We must be quick," he said, putting his helmet back on.

"But how did you know we were in here?" Link asked as the Alf rushed them up the stairs. "And how did you get in?"

"On occasion, I borrow a guard's uniform and sneak into the west side of Castle Town to collect food for my friends and family," the Alf replied, gesturing to the package in his hands. "I was in the courtyard this morning after I had stolen scraps from the castle's kitchen, and I heard your voices through that window in your cell. At first, I was only listening, but then I heard you mention a name. And I couldn't just leave you here after I heard that name."

"What are you talking about?" Link inquired. "Who are you?"

The Alf stopped and removed his helmet once more. "My name is Adam. My brother fled from Alfos when we were children. His name was-"

"Jørn!" Link exclaimed. "You're Jørn's brother."

Suddenly, Zelda stepped in. "We can sort this all out later. Let's go," she ordered. "Put your helmet back on, Adam. If you're seen, it's over."

"What about us?" Link asked. "How are we supposed to hide?"

Zelda thought for a moment, and then grabbed a pair of shackles from Adam's uniform. She fastened them around her wrists and then Link's. "Hold this," she said to Adam. "If anyone asks you what you're doing, tell them you're taking us to be executed."

Adam nodded. "We'll go out the way I came in, through the kitchen and out the stables."

He led them to the castle's kitchen, a gigantic, well-stocked room with food from all over the kingdom; Ilian honey, Veran wine, Kakari spices, Sarian salt, and Tinnish sugar. They exited through a door which led to the stables, where compost was thrown to the horses. When they saw Adam's disguise, the horses reared and snorted, afraid. Adam couldn't calm them with soothing words, so he hurried Link and Zelda along.

"We are drawing too much attention to ourselves," he muttered. A stable boy who had been feeding the animals was beginning to gaze at them suspiciously.

"Get back to work, boy," Adam gruffly exclaimed, pretending to be a soldier. The child jumped back to his chores.

Through the east gate, guards had been stationed amply. They blocked all entrances to the castle and exits to the courtyard. From their hiding place, Adam cursed.

"Keep up the act," Zelda instructed. "They won't question an order from the king."

Link shook his head. "It's too risky. He'll get caught."

"What do you suggest?" demanded Zelda.

"She's right," agreed Adam. "We don't have any other choice." Returning to his soldier facade, Adam grabbed Link and Zelda and yanked them in the direction of the east gate. The guard who was posted there stopped them.

"What are you doing with them?" he asked, his hand on his sword.

"Daphnes has given me orders to bring them to execution," Adam replied. He started to go through the gate, but the guard halted him again.

"Are you new?"

Adam froze. "Uh, yes," he said. "Why?"

"I don't recognize your voice. It sounds strange," said the guard.

"I, uh, have a speech impediment," Adam stuttered. "I was born with, uh, no front teeth."

The guard chuckled. "Can I see?" He reached for Adam's helmet. Adam stepped back quickly, almost knocking into Link and Zelda. The guard raised his hands in surrender. "I was just kidding. Now, go send those traitors to their deaths."

"Where are you taking us now?" whispered Zelda as they escaped the castle courtyard. "Once Daphnes finds out we've escaped, he'll have the entire military out looking for us. We can't stay in Castle Town."

"There's one place that even King Daphnes wouldn't set foot," Adam answered. "I'm taking you both back to Alfos with me."

Zelda gasped, stunned. "That's crazy," she disagreed. "We would have to cross the barrier. It's too dangerous. And your people, what do you think they will say when you show up with the princess of Hyrule?"

Adam ignored her worries. "Soon, the king will close off all exits in Castle Town so his soldiers can search for you. The only way out will be across the barrier. Chin up, girl. I cross it all the time."

It was a perilous run to the west gate. They kept glancing over their shoulders to make sure they weren't being followed. Eventually, a deafening bell began to toll, signaling that the prisoners had escaped. Fear rang through Link's heart each time it chimed, but it wasn't as great as the fear he felt when he laid eyes on the Lionian Barrier. It towered above their heads, daunting them. Made of concrete, it was designed to keep all unwanted things out, but the Alfs had still managed to find a way in.

"We have to cross that?" Link breathed.

"It's not as bad as it looks," responded Adam.

"But how are we supposed to climb to the top?"

Adam uncuffed Link and Zelda, and then handed Link the package of food, which was heavier than he expected it to be. "No one said anything about climbing, lad," he said.

"It's a tunnel that goes underneath," Zelda elaborated, following Adam to the far corner of the wall. "It'll be tight; just wide enough for us to get through."

The tunnel was hidden behind a large crate that Adam pushed out of the way. "No one knows who made the tunnel, whether it was a prisoner trying to escape or an outsider trying to get in. But we Alfs have been using it as an entryway to get food. Come on, hurry."

He rushed Link and Zelda into the tunnel before crawling in himself.

00000

"So how was your date last night?"

Benji blushed and smiled at his friend's question.

"That good?" Orion teased. "Atta boy, Benji. Atta boy."

The two uniformed men had been roaming the streets of Castle Town for several hours, stopping into stores, knocking on doors to people's homes, asking the same question. So far, they had made little progress, and they wouldn't get paid until the job was done. Discouraged, they decided to take a break.

"You're lucky, Benji. You still have the freedom to go on dates. Ever since I married Obrea, I've been bored as all hell. I can't even leave the house except for work; I have to take care of the baby," complained Orion.

Benji laughed. "That's what I want," he said. "I'd love to get married to someone, and raise children."

"So why don't you?" Orion asked.

"Being a soldier is a risky job," replied Benji, shrugging. "What if something happens to me?"

Orion nodded. "I can see your point. But look, I'm doing fine. A girl still wanted to marry me even though I'm a soldier. I don't think it matters, Benji. If a person loves you, they love you."

Again, Benji blushed. He kicked at a pebble on the ground.

"And besides," Orion continued. "The uniforms are very attractive to girls." He giggled mischievously. "So what was she like?"

"My date? Well, first of all, she was a he. He works for the postal service. He's the one who reads all the letters, you know, to make sure nobody's planning to assassinate Daphnes."

"I see," Orion said, smirking. "And what did you two do?"

Benji smiled. "We just took a walk. We talked the whole night about what we'd do if we had a million rupees, if we could go anywhere in Hyrule, things like that."

"Cute," remarked Orion. "And what would you do if you had a million rupees?"

"Buy lots of food," Benji replied.

"Speaking of which, I'm starving. Let's go grab a beer and something to eat."

Orion followed Benji into a quaint east-side pub playing loud, cheery music. Orion winced at the noise.

"What is this place?"

"Amélie's," answered Benji. "My friends and I go here sometimes. It may be east-side but it's decent. And we might as well ask around while we're here."

"Right," agreed Orion. He walked up to the owner, a large Veran woman, and pulled out a scroll of paper with a sketch of a girl's face on it.

"Excuse me," he said, getting the Veran's attention. "Have you seen this girl, accompanied by a young man, within the past few weeks?"

The Veran's eyes lit up. "Yes," she replied with a delighted smile. "They stayed at my inn the day before yesterday."

Orion nodded. "Benji," he ordered.

Benji immediately grabbed the Veran woman, pinned her arms behind her back and put her into shackles.

"What?" she exclaimed, confused. "What's happening?"

"You have aided traitors and are being charged with treason," Orion announced. "Your crime is punishable by death."

00000

**A/N: So...haha. I know a lot of you are probably upset with a few of my decisions in this chapter. But the romance between Link and Zelda is something I've been developing since the beginning. Please forgive me. XD **


	14. Chapter 14

Link could still hear the tolling of the bells from outside the walls of Castle Town. Once he crawled out behind Zelda, he jumped to his feet and ran, but he didn't know where he was running.

"Wait!" Adam exclaimed. "The further you get, the more dangerous it is."

The stretch of Hyrule field on the Eldin side of Castle Town was barren, like a desert. The ground had cracked from heat and negligence, and Link could see waves of heat rising up. In the distance, all he could see was dust, which hid all the danger Adam was talking about. He couldn't tell what was out there, but he knew they had to venture into it.

There was a frail horse stationed near the tunnel, and Link guessed it belonged to Adam.

"Both of you, hop on Orjan," Adam instructed. He lifted Zelda up, to her embarrassment, and seated her on the back of the horse. Link climbed up behind her, still carrying Adam's package of food.

Orjan twitched nervously with the addition of the two newcomers, but Adam led him forward into the desert.

"Where did you get the soldier's uniform?" Link asked.

Adam smiled proudly. "A soldier visited Alfos not too long ago to berate us for not having enough to trade. While he was there, he caught a sickness and died. Of course, it would be disrespectful to take his uniform without giving him a proper burial. Surprisingly, nobody has come looking for him." He looked up at Link. "I don't know your name," he stated.

"Link."

"Please, Link, I want to know about my brother."

"He's doing well," Link promised. "He's been living in Hillwind for years."

"To be honest, I wasn't sure if he would make it all the way to Vera," Adam admitted. "He was so young when he left. Almost a baby. I knew I should've gone with him but I couldn't leave my mother alone. She had supported me my entire life, and it was my turn to pay her back."

Link didn't hold it against Adam. Jørn had made it all right and was doing well for himself regardless of his family's absence. "He didn't stay in Vera very long. He left on the Runner's Express and travelled around the provinces, eventually all over Hyrule."

Adam laughed. "And after all that, he ended up in quiet little Hillwind?"

"He has a daughter now."

"What's her name?" Adam asked, overjoyed. "How old is she?"

"Her name is Miri," Link answered. "She's two years old. Her mother is Sarian, a woman named Liliah."

Link thought Adam might begin to cry. He couldn't hide his wide grin, so he just smiled at his feet.

"Do you have a family?" Link asked him.

"My mother died a couple of years ago," replied Adam. "But I do have a wife, Laura. She takes care of things while I'm gone. She keeps the peace, and such."

"Are you in charge?"

Adam shook his head. "No, not exactly. But I do what I can to provide for my people, and I suppose some of them look up to me."

Despite the dangers waiting for them, Link felt inexplicably safe. He knew then that Adam was to be trusted. Adam was optimistic, which was a trait that his brother did not possess. Link wondered how different Jørn would be if he hadn't left Alfos. He wondered if the strenuous lifestyle of the Alfs instilled some sort of character that couldn't be found anywhere else.

Zelda had been unusually quiet, but Link accredited it to the fact this was probably the last place she would rather be. Horrible memories must have been flooding in. They were in Bulblin territory now, and the chances of being attacked were high. Adam led them bravely across the dead stretch of Hyrule field, always on the lookout.

00000

Laura had spent that morning rolling out dough to make pita bread, sprinkling it with herbs, and letting it bake in the sun. It was a staple of Alf cuisine that tasted like the dirt they lived in, but there was plenty to go around. Her face and arms were covered in dust when she finished, and sweat dripped from her forehead. She wiped it away and stood up, looking towards the outskirts of the province. She could see nothing on the horizon, which was what she was used to.

The well had run dry again earlier that week, so Laura began the long walk in search of water for her people. It was one of the many responsibilities she took on while her husband made his trips to Castle Town. She didn't mind the extra work. Every Alf did their part to survive, except for the sick and dying. And much of the population was sick and dying.

There was a creek north of the town that hadn't dried up yet. Gleefully, Laura filled her large bucket and made her way back home.

The townspeople smiled and nodded their heads as she walked by. Some of them whispered, "Good morning, Din," using their nickname for her. They were all frail and dirty, just like her. The women kept their unwashed hair pulled back tightly to keep the grime off their faces. Most men and small children had their heads shaved to save them the trouble. Many children did not even wear clothing. It was hard to supply when one was always growing, so covering the body was not deemed necessary until a certain age. Boys and girls as old as eleven or twelve walked around naked and shameless.

Laura was hungry and dizzy, but she kept the bucket held high on her head until she reached the well. The small crowd that had gathered knew not to drink the water until Laura had mixed in the white powder that purified it. Once the powder had been dropped in, it sizzled and fizzed, and each person took a small bowl of water with them.

"Your husband should be back today," commented Laura's neighbor and friend, an old man with leathery skin and white hair on his face and head.

Laura grinned, excited. "Yes, Morten, he should. Although I'm not sure what time he'll be home. Morning or night, he didn't tell me."

Morten patted her shoulder with his rough, calloused hand. "We will all be glad to see him."

Adam had been providing for the people of Alfos since before Laura had even met him. Every day, he was either fixing people's homes, providing food or water, creating remedies for the sick, or calming the nerves of the townspeople after an attack.

The last Bulblin attack had been three weeks ago, and it hadn't been bad. A couple of homes had been destroyed and some of the food supply was ruined, but there were no deaths, and the homeless moved in with friends. They had survived and recovered, but Laura couldn't help but feel that something larger was in store. The Bulblins were not human. They were monsters, fierce and merciless. The very image of one was enough to cause paralyzing fear, and you would most likely be run through at that point.

In the meantime, though, Laura was thankful for the peace. It made her job easier.

She heard a shout from a teenage boy who had been sitting on his rooftop. The boy suddenly jumped up, pointing into the distance.

"Din!" he shouted. "Adam's come back!"

Laura was overjoyed, but also wished she looked more presentable for her husband. She ran in the direction that the boy had pointed, expecting to see Adam riding alone on Orjan. Instead, she saw him leading his horse, with the addition of two mysterious riders. They appeared to be children, but she couldn't tell from the distance. One thing she could see for sure; they weren't Alfs.

When they got closer, Laura ran up to them and jumped into the arms of her husband. He spun her around, covering her in kisses.

"Welcome home, my love," she greeted him. "Who are your new friends?"

"A couple of Hillwinds," replied Adam, lifting Zelda from Orjan. "I found them in the dungeons at Castle Town. The boy knows my brother."

"He knows Jørn?"

Link handed the package of food back to Adam, who opened it to show Laura. She gasped when she saw the contents.

"We'll eat like royalty for the next few days," she remarked. The package was filled with seasoned meat and roasted vegetables. Zelda averted her eyes before she could grow hungry. "Come on, help me distribute."

Adam was greeted warmly by everyone they passed by. Some of them bowed to him. He amiably introduced Link and Zelda to anyone who was curious, only he used Zelda's alias and introduced her as a Hillwind. He told them the riveting story of how he rescued them from the dungeons of Hyrule Castle. Link could tell that these people hadn't heard any good news in a long time.

Everywhere he looked, he became more shocked. Link never imagined he would experience the setting of Jørn's horrifying memoirs, and yet now he was standing among the poorest people in the kingdom. They were starving, weak, and without any money. Their makeshift homes were falling apart, built hastily because they kept getting destroyed every few weeks. There were so many orphans, and elderly people who were only wrinkled skin and bones.

Adam finally stopped at his house, which was no grander than any of the others. He welcomed them inside the shed-like hut.

"You're both welcome to stay here," he offered, showing them a place where they could sit down. Link took his offer immediately, sinking onto a stool to rest. Zelda was more hesitant.

"Adam, we can't stay here," she said.

"Hey, it may not be much, but it's all I've got to offer you," replied Adam, trying not to sound offended.

Zelda shook her head. "That's not what I meant. I am grateful to you for saving us, and it's very kind of you to let us stay here. But we can't stay in Alfos for long. We have somewhere we need to be."

"It's dangerous to travel on the fields without an experienced guide," Adam warned them. "Please, for your own safety, stay the night, and I'll arrange for someone to take you back to the provinces tomorrow."

Zelda nodded. She could live with that.

Link still didn't think she was being grateful enough to someone who had helped them escape imprisonment, and then offered them lodgings when he himself had nothing. Link shook Adam's hand sincerely.

"While we're here, you might as well practice," said Zelda, pulling Link's bow and quiver out of the supply bag.

Adam's eyes widened. "That's Zora magic," he breathed. "I didn't realize you had seen the Zoras. If you want to practice archery, I know of a good place. Maybe you'll even catch us something to eat." He laughed at his joke.

The last thing Link wanted to do was practice archery, but Zelda seemed indignant. He was disappointed; he thought that their growing relationship meant that she would go easy on him, maybe even decide that killing Daegal wasn't necessary after all.

The air was like an oven on Link's skin, which was beginning to burn and blister. He followed Adam to a dusty gorge, not unlike the one Gerulf had taken him to back in the Goron Domain. Though no targets had been set up, the gorge was long and narrow, ideal for firing arrows.

The first shot was always the worst. Link could almost feel the pain in Daegal's place, as the arrow ripped through the air and lodged into a sand dune.

Adam could see the discomfort in Link's face. After he had gotten a few shots in, he suggested that Link should take a break.

"What are you practicing for?" he asked amiably, unaware of the gargantuan question he just asked.

Link relaxed across the dunes, feeling almost as if he were home with Jørn, unwinding after a long day's work. He trusted Adam. And he was tired of keeping such monumental secrets. Link knew that the mission was not to be revealed. But he liked to think of Adam as an exception.

"Zelda and I are on a mission to save the world," he said.

Adam immediately burst out laughing, and the happy sound made Link start to laugh, too. Adam thought he was joking, but Link continued.

"Have you ever heard of the Triforce shards?"

"Yeah," said Adam. "A little."

Link didn't quite know where to begin. "Back in Hillwind, the Triforce of Power was discovered by my best friend. The shard poisoned his mind, started turning him into a monster. He ran off with it, and the Goddesses gave me the job of getting it back and saving him."

Adam was suddenly incredibly interested in Link's story, true or untrue.

"I met Zelda in Kakariko. She had run away from Castle Town disguised as a peasant. She was supposed to help me save Daegal. But by the time we found him. . ." Link paused, pained. ". . .It was too late."

"You lost your friend?" Adam asked.

"He's still alive, technically," replied Link. "But he probably won't be for long. The power of the Triforce turned him into something evil. Daegal doesn't exist anymore. And now I have to kill what's left over." Link gestured to his bow.

Adam was shaking his head in disbelief. "The Goddesses are making you kill your best friend?"

"To be honest, he was more than that. But that's all over, now. I have to do this. When we're done, Zelda is going to use the remaining shards to take control of the kingdom again. She'll fix it, and make things right."

Adam couldn't argue with Zelda's logic, but he still looked completely troubled by the story. "If you succeed, then I'll be able to see my brother again," he said. "If you succeed, all the refugees of the provinces will be able to return home to their families. There will be peace again."

Link knew that. And he understood now why Zelda was so dead-set on getting Daegal out of the way so she could save the kingdom. It was about fixing things.

He picked up his bow and fired more shots into the dunes just to clear his head.

00000

Zelda and Laura were waiting for them when they returned. They were eating the pita bread that Laura had baked earlier that day, and Zelda looked like she was trying her very best to enjoy it.

Adam kissed his wife and sat down next to her, and she melted into his arms.

Link sat awkwardly beside Zelda, unsure how much of her feelings for him had prevailed thus far. She did not seem tense at his presence, but in front of Adam and Laura, she refrained from being intimate.

Adam's arm was draped around Laura's shoulder, both lovingly and protectively. He mindlessly played with her long, black hair, soothing her after a long day. They didn't keep their affections a secret as Jørn and Liliah did. The Alfs didn't have the time to keep secrets. They were a proud people, left with nothing but their dignity.

"Laura is trained in traditional Alf combat," Adam bragged. "Last time we were attacked, she single-handedly fended off two Bulblins who were trying to invade our home."

Laura blushed and quieted him, too humble for his boasting. "I was trained as a girl," she elaborated. "I'm trying to organize the other women so I can teach them, but so few have the energy, or they're too busy taking care of their children. Maybe it will happen someday, but not anytime soon."

"Some of the Alfs here call her Din, because she is like a goddess to them."

"Hush," reprimanded Laura.

There came a soft knock at the door, and then it opened, revealing a shriveled old man wrapped in rags. He had kind eyes and snow white hair, and an overall relaxed demeanor.

Laura immediately jumped to her feet and rushed to the old man's side.

"This is our neighbor, Morten," she introduced him. "Morten, these are our new friends from Hillwind, Link and Impa."

Morten gave them a low bow, moving slowly, as men of his age tended to do. "I wanted to meet you," he said to them in a calm, friendly voice. "I noticed that the newcomers that came home with Adam were not from around here. How did you meet?"

"Adam helped us escape from the dungeons," said Link. He could tell that Adam was not as humble as his wife. He smiled proudly.

Morten uttered a creaky laugh. "Sounds like our Adam," he remarked.

"And they know my brother," Adam added, still joyful.

"The one who left so many years ago? By Din, I haven't seen Jørn since he was barely old enough to speak. I am happy to know he's still alive and well. How old would he be now, Link?"

"Twenty-two," Link answered. "And he's a father now."

Morten chuckled with pride. "Well, I guess he's all grown up, then. I guess I'm getting old."

Link wished Zelda would feel as at home as he did, surrounded by Jørn's friends and family. She hadn't said a word since Link had sat down. No doubt she felt out-of-place. She was sitting amongst people that her kingdom had badly harmed.

Stories of times gone by were exchanged. Adam told of the few good memories he had with his brother; playing games, swimming in the creek, learning to make food. Laura told the story of how she and Adam met, and Link told of how he had come to live with Jørn. Morten talked about their mother, how beautiful and kind she was, and how it was a shame she was no longer alive to see how well her sons turned out.

"You can sleep in the cellar," Adam offered once it had gotten dark and Morten had returned home. He pulled up a heavy trap door in the floor to reveal steps that led down to a sod cellar. It was pitch black until he lit a match, lighting up the lanterns.

The cellar was not made for storage, but for hiding in case of a storm or attack, so it was somewhat cozy, with mats on the dirt floor for sleeping on and shelves stocked with purified water for emergencies.

"I'll be right upstairs if you need anything," Adam promised. "Good night, kids."

When they were alone, Link turned to Zelda. "So, what's it like seeing them up close?"

She shrugged, swallowed, and looked like she might cry. "I don't like being here," she said quietly so that Adam and Laura wouldn't hear. "I feel sick."

"What are you thinking of?" Link sat with Zelda on the sleeping mats, trying to comfort her as much as possible without deterring her.

"I'm thinking that it's wrong for me to be here. It's wrong for them to be so hospitable towards me. It was wrong for us to go to Castle Town and we should've just gone the long way," Zelda replied weakly.

"It was worth a shot," Link lied.

"And I'm thinking of all the bad things that happened last time I came to Alfos."

Link put an arm around her, just as Adam had done to his wife. "It's not going to happen again. I'm here this time to make sure of it. We'll make it out of here, and we'll finish what we started." Link wasn't sure if he believed in what he was saying, or if he was just trying to calm Zelda's nerves. It was true that he wanted to be finished. He wanted it to be over and done with, and he never wanted to worry about it again. But he knew he would worry about it. Link would never forget it. He would dwell on it for the rest of his life.

His efforts to comfort Zelda didn't seem to be working. Now she was shaking in his arms, in dire need of help but too proud to ask for it.

"I'll tell you what," said Link. "We have two hundred and thirty rupees left over. Let's keep thirty for supplies in the future, and donate two hundred to the Alfs. That would help them out a lot."

Zelda nodded in agreement. Only then did Link realize how much he missed her regal, lively side. The side that bossed him around and spoke her mind. She was clearly keeping things to herself, now.

"About what happened between us in Castle Town," she finally said. "I'm. . .embarrassed that I let it become an issue. I should've kept quiet and controlled myself better, at least until I knew how you felt about it. I know what it's like to have your feelings pushed aside and disregarded. I don't want to do that to you."

"You don't have to worry about that now," Link consoled her. "Man, what happened to the girl who could slap me in the face and not feel bad about it?"

At last, Zelda smiled. She playfully slapped his cheek, and then kissed it.

Link held onto her until she had calmed down and almost fallen asleep.

In Alfos, there was no jolly singing, no music, no excitement to keep Link company through the night. All he heard instead was a tense silence that could be broken by chaos at any moment. They felt as though they couldn't completely fall asleep, or something bad would happen.

Upstairs, Laura and Adam sat awake, not particularly frightened, just wary. They carefully listened for any sound of distress coming from outside, the way they did every night.

Laura sat in the protective embrace of her husband. "How long are they staying?" she asked him. It wasn't that she wanted them gone. She just wanted them safe.

"They are leaving tomorrow," Adam replied. "I'll have someone escort them to the provinces in the morning, someone with enough stamina."

"Why don't you do it?"

Adam held her more tightly. "I've been away from home for too long," he said. "And away from you."

"It's a strange coincidence that Link knows your brother," Laura remarked.

"Strange," Adam agreed. "But even though I know he's alive now, I don't see what good that does me. I'm still stuck on the wrong side of Hyrule."

Laura rubbed his chest calmingly, the way she always did when he was stressed. "Your little brother is living the life you always wanted for him. He is happy."

"I still want to see him," said Adam. "I miss him."

"I find it funny that Jørn had a child before you did," Laura teased. "Now you have to catch up."

Adam laughed and shook his head. "No. No children. I'm laughing but I'm serious."

Laura pretended to sulk and laid her head lovingly on his shoulder. "Never?"

"I know you want to, darling. And if things were different, I would, too. But we live in Alfos. We can't have a baby here, not now. I'm not saying never. I'm just saying not now."

Solemnly nodding, Laura sighed.

"But, I'll let you in on a secret," Adam prompted.

Laura's eyes lit up again.

Adam leaned over to whisper into Laura's ear. She giggled excitedly. "The girl who is sleeping down in our cellar is Princess Zelda."

She scrunched her face up in confusion. "The princess? What's the princess doing in our cellar? And what has that got to do with-?"

Adam brought a finger to Laura's lips, quieting her. "She ran away from Hyrule Castle to collect the Triforce shards and save the kingdom. Once she succeeds, Alfos will be safe again. And then, my dear, you will get your wish."

"A princess in our cellar," Laura repeated. "I'm almost embarrassed. The state our home is in, it's shameful."

"I'm sure she doesn't mind," Adam assured her. "I found her in the dungeons, remember? This place may very well be a step up."

00000

The morning was hot and sticky. Link and Zelda rose and were greeted with a breakfast of the same pita bread they had eaten the day before, plus some of the food that Adam had stolen from the castle kitchens. Link watched Zelda savor it. He also watched Laura tend to her a little more dotingly than she had previously, evidence that Adam had informed her of Zelda's true identity. Laura, however, was just as trustworthy as Adam was, so Link didn't worry. All he was concerned about was the upcoming escape to the provinces. Link had never seen a Bulblin before, and he didn't want to. He knew what they were capable of. Almost everyone they had befriended along the way could blame their hardships on the Bulblins.

And then, there was the danger of being recognized, more present now than ever. It was true that they were far from Daphnes' clutches in Alfos, but back in the provinces, they would have to guard their identities more closely, now that they were wanted for treason. Everyone would be on the lookout. Link and Zelda were no longer safe.

Zelda studied his face, trying to decipher his thoughts. His brow had contorted with worry, but when he saw her staring, he gave her a smile, and she relaxed.

Adam had told them that it was easier to cross Hyrule Field with as little to carry as possible, so they carefully packed the supply bag, leaving behind anything they would not need. Zelda left her cotton dress and bandana, as it surely would fit someone in Alfos who needed it. Link did the same with Edvard's jacket, returning it to its rightful home. They held onto the medicine, even though the Alfs could use it. Their hardships were not over yet, and Zelda didn't want to end up in a bind without supplements.

Everything else went into the supply bag, which Link secured around his waist. With thirty rupees left over, they could purchase food in the provinces.

"But no more staying at inns," Zelda said. "We can't have ourselves documented anymore. We'll have to get creative about shelter."

Link nodded in agreement, though he was disappointed, and not looking forward to sleeping on the streets, especially in the run-down provinces.

The closest province to Alfos, as Adam had said, was Vera, one of the most populated. So populated, that the Republic saw uprisings as a real possibility. Link and Zelda would be dropped off on the outskirts of Vera near a common shelter for escaping Alfs, not too far from the border so their escort wouldn't have so long to travel.

"I've found an experienced escort," Adam announced. "He'll take the two of you later this morning."

Adam had ignored Laura's suggestion of leaving earlier in the morning when the Bulblins were more docile, wanting to delay the departure of the only connection he had to his brother. He would be sad to see Link go, and Zelda, too. But he also understood their mission and wished them the best of luck. Adam encouraged them to eat so they wouldn't need to stop along the way.

Link was the first one to notice the smell. He recognized it right away; wood was burning. He thought it strange, since the Alfs cooked their food in the sun.

"Do you smell that?" he asked the others. Zelda only shrugged, but when Adam and Laura sniffed the air and smelled what Link did, they exchanged terror-struck glances dropped their breakfast to the table.

"What's happening?" Zelda demanded.

The only answer was a rapid knocking at the door. Without prompt, it flew open.

"Din," panted the young boy, burnt and bloody. "We are under attack. The Bulblins have burnt east Alfos to the ground." He tried to articulate more information, but through his grief, he could only stutter through the rest.

Laura rushed to his side like a mother would rush to her child. "Where are your parents? Tell them to lead everybody here."

The boy shook his head, his eyes wide. "I think they killed my parents."

Laura stood again, and in a second, her motherly compassion gave way to firm, headstrong leadership. She wrenched open a cabinet, which to Link and Zelda's surprise, was filled with expertly crafted Alf weapons. Laura made her selection, a bow and a quiver of arrows, and then tossed a knife to her husband.

"Link, if you and the princess would stay here with Niklas, please. We will handle this."

"What?" Zelda exclaimed in disbelief.

Adam whispered to them so that Niklas couldn't hear. "There is nothing for you to be afraid of. Attacks like this happen all the time. Laura and I will be back when the Bulblins have been driven out. The sooner we can get you on your way, the better."

"Adam, the fires are spreading," Laura warned.

After the two had disappeared outside, Link could hear Adam's booming voice, ordering people to keep the fires at bay, to run to the west side of Alfos so they could fight collectively.

Niklas was slowly regaining his wits, though he still trembled with shock. He couldn't have been more than nine years old. He wore almost no clothing. His bare head was bruised, his limbs were scraped, and blood dripped from his gaping mouth. Neither Link nor Zelda knew how to comfort him. They also had no sort of escape plan, should the Bulblins gain entry.

"It's worse than ever," the boy spoke up. "It's been a long time since the last attack. We knew one was coming, and we knew it would be bad. Lots of people are dead already, not just my parents. I didn't know what to do so I ran here. Din protects us."

Link could see shame on Zelda's face. Whatever hardships she had endured last time she was in Alfos were incomparable to what these people faced daily. He could tell she was embarrassed for her complaints the night before.

Niklas slowly made his way over to Laura's cabinet.

"I have to fight," he said, carefully rummaging through. "They killed my parents. I have to fight them with Din and Adam."

"Niklas," Zelda began to say.

"You should stay here," finished Link.

The child shook his head. He pulled out a large knife, similar in size to the one Link owned, though not as decorative. It looked too heavy for him, disproportionate.

"Din would want me to fight," he finally said, and before either Link or Zelda could stop him, he left in search of Laura.

"We shouldn't have let him leave," muttered Link, not wanting to be responsible for more death.

"It's too complicated for us," Zelda replied. "He wants to avenge his parents, we should let him."

There were footsteps approaching the front door, too heavy to belong to a child. Link turned expectantly.

"Adam?"

He knew, even before the door opened, that it was not Adam. He knew by the chill he felt in his spine despite the heat. The door creaked and groaned as it swung open.

Link didn't know what he expected a Bulblin to look like. It almost resembled a human; two beefy arms, wielding a spiked, blood-stained club, a snarling face and misshapen mouth with dagger-like teeth dripping with saliva, and emotionless beady eyes fixed upon him. Its skin was slimy and green, like it had just crawled out from the depths of a sewer. In its other hand, it held the broken body of Niklas, dangling him like a prize. When it dropped the child's body to the ground, the sound made Link's insides seize up.

Slowly, menacingly, it advanced upon Link, who didn't have the mind for what he should've done. He was frozen. When the Bulblin raised a club to strike, he couldn't move.

"Link!" Zelda screamed. She darted forward to grab him and pull him away, but she wasn't fast enough. The Bulblin swung, and Link squeezed his eyes shut, expecting excruciating pain. But he felt nothing.

He opened his eyes to find Zelda on the ground.

"No," he whimpered, crouching down to her.

The sound that came from the Bulblin's mouth resembled laughter. It left for a moment, and came back inside with a flaming torch and a can of lantern oil. Link looked straight into its eyes as if to plead for mercy.

"Please, no."

With the ghosts of its laughter still plastered onto its face, the Bulblin scattered the lantern oil across the ground, and swiftly dropped the torch. Immediately, tall flames leapt from the puddles of oil, singeing Link's face so intensely that he had to hide his face.

The Bulblin admired its handiwork, then grew bored, and left to wreak more terror upon others.

Link was sweating, both from the heat of the fire and from fear. He examined Zelda more closely. She was crying in pain and shock. Link's stomach dropped when he noticed the blood spreading underneath her, the tear in her dress, and the gash across her torso.

"Oh, no, Zelda. . ."

He quickly removed his tunic and wrapped it around her injury to slow down the blood, though the flames were prickling at his skin now, making him dizzy. Link knew he shouldn't try to move her, but he couldn't keep her there, either. They would both die.

"You're gonna be okay," he whispered to her. "I'll get us out of this. Here, put your arm around my neck, that's it. I'm so sorry." He apologized in advance for how much it would hurt when he lifted her into his arms. Zelda cried louder, and guilt ripped through his heart. Link repeated his apology over and over.

There were flames in every direction, and no way to escape. He didn't want this to be it for them, as much as he didn't want to go through with the mission. It had become his life. She had become important to him.

"Zelda, look at me," he pleaded. "Just keep your eyes open, please."

It gave her trouble, but Zelda tried her best to look up at him while he frantically put together an escape plan.

The cellar door was several feet away. Link carefully dragged Zelda over to it, trying not to hurt her too much. In his panic, it was hard for Link to open the door, but it finally budged.

It was safe, for the time being. Link set Zelda gently on the ground and grabbed one of the water jars from the shelves. He brought it to her lips and she drank slowly.

"There you go," Link said soothingly. He tightened his tunic around her. She would need medical attention, which was more than Alfos had to offer.

Link didn't know how much time had passed when the cellar door opened again. Adam looked considerably rough, but he was not seriously injured. He had extinguished the fires in the house, and beckoned for them to come up.

"Zelda's hurt," Link called to him. "We need to get her out of here."

"There's been a change of plans," Adam said. "I'm taking you to Vera. I'll help you carry her."

Zelda had lost consciousness, which came as a relief to Link, since she wouldn't have to feel the pain anymore. But his insides were still racing with fear. He could not lose her.

"They killed Niklas," Link said, though he noticed the boy's body was gone.

"I know," replied Adam. "Morten, too. We lost a lot. There's nothing left of east Alfos, and they did a number on the west, too."

"Where's Laura?" asked Link, fearing the answer.

"Looking for survivors."

Adam led Link to a stable that had once been filled with horses. Most of them had been slaughtered or stolen by the Bulblins, but a few malnourished ones remained. Adam hitched them up to a wagon, used for carrying fugitives.

"Do you have any medicine in that bag?" he asked Link.

"Yeah, a little."

"She can't be healed without a doctor, but it will keep her alive until we get to Vera. Give some to her now," Adam instructed.

When Zelda was safe in the wagon, Link brewed the Kakari herbs in the spirit water that Gerulf had given them. Link forced Zelda to drink it, causing her to regain consciousness.

"We're on our way to the provinces, Link said to her. "How to you feel?"

"It hurts," she breathed.

"It's my fault," Link answered, and Zelda didn't have the energy to argue.

00000

No one knew what to do with all the bodies. It would be too much work to bury them all, so mass cremation seemed to be the only option. First, they all had to be identified, which proved to be impossible in some cases. People had been burned and mutilated beyond all recognition. Then and there, a new law was established. Everyone was to write their full name in ink on their feet, to make future identification easier.

The Alfs lined up their dead, and the line stretched from the entrance of town to the well where everyone retrieved their water.

With blood on her face and arms, Laura searched through the ruins of east Alfos for survivors. She had done all she could during the attack to defend her home, and it still wasn't enough. Her bow had broken, the bow her mother had given her. It didn't bother her too much; she could make a new one. But as a leader, she felt as though she had let her people down. Guilt consumed her.

Underneath the burnt rubble of the house she was searching, Laura felt movement.

"Can I get some help over here, please?" she called to the others.

Several weary Alfs rushed over to help Laura pry away the wood. Concealed inside, they found a black and white dog with a crushed paw.

"I thought it was a person," admitted Laura, though she lifted the dog away from the rubble so it could be cared for. Immediately, the dog began to bark and growl and whine in protest at being moved. Upon closer investigation, Laura saw something else moving beneath the ruins. The dog, inconsolable, leapt from Laura's arms and attempted to dig with its uninjured paw.

"There's someone in there," somebody exclaimed. They joined in to help again, until they found the shaking body of a young woman. She was covered in lacerations and blood, but with care she would be fine.

"My children," she cried. "My children are in there."

"How many?" Laura asked.

"Two," the woman replied. "A boy and girl."

The young family was rescued with only minor injuries. The children huddled to their mother's side.

"What's your name?" Laura asked her.

"Katya," she answered.

"Where is your husband, Katya?"

The question brought the woman to tears. "August left Alfos years ago with his friend. They said they were going to seek their fortune, but they never returned and I haven't heard from him since." Katya kissed the top of her children's heads, almost as an apology, almost as if to say the whole thing had been her fault.

"We are setting up tents for the families who have lost their homes," said Laura. "If you could help us make bread, we would appreciate it. Much of the food supply was ruined in the fire."

Katya nodded. "My children can help, too." She lifted her young daughter into her arms, and Laura carried the boy. They shielded the children's eyes as they walked past the long line of bodies leading the way into town. Laura knew so many of them. Morten lay among them, run through with a blade. His age was impressive; Alfs didn't normally live as long as he had.

All Laura wanted was for her husband to be by her side, comforting her as he always did after an attack. But Adam had his own mission to attend to.


End file.
